Clases de Rock
by Arksodia
Summary: 'Así es Astrid, una rockera dada a su vagancia descubierta recientemente, pero ciertas cartas sobre la mesa le darán un vuelco a su vida de una forma inesperada, y terminara siendo lo que nunca quiso ser, amando lo que nunca pensó amar' AU Época Moderna, basada en School of Rock
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey Hey! Como están? Bien, emm... jaj, no se que decir XD Primero que nada, gracias por los Fav, Revs y demás de mis otras historias, chicos, son lo mas :D y en segunda... Debo decir que me costo meter a Astrid en la personalidad de Jack Black (Como para ir adelantando XD) y pues si, esta grandemente basado en una de sus pelis, como vieron en el Summary XD Mire como 400 veces School of Rock, y ME E-N-C-A-N-T-A! (Es como la escuela perfecta *o*) si no la vieron aun, se la recomiendo enormemente :D (Mas si sabes algo de rock, te terminas muriendo de risa XD)**

** Supongo que, bueno, habrá algo de Hiccstrid (Y según tengo yo pensado, de una manera bastante... Mejor veo que pasa, pero sera muy gracioso XD) y... Nah, si quieren pásense y lean que le metí garra para tener un personaje totalmente opuesto a Astrid (Pero que mantenga la esencia, claro XD) PD:Espero haya salido XD**

**Las Formalidades: How To Train Your Dragon y School of Rock pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo soy una mera fan que escribe por diversión, y convierte a todos en metaleros y rockeros XD (Estoy delirando otra vez XD)**

** AU Época Moderna, nada de Crossover esta vez :) Hiccstrid (A su tiempo ;D) y... ¡Rock! **

** {Redoblantes, solo de batería, redoblantes otra vez... y...}**

**-Hello!**

**-What? :o**

**-Me llamo...**

**-¡Oh por Dios, eres CHIMUELO! AAAHHH, NO SABES CUANTO TE AMO!**

**-Si, -cof, cof- Deja de estrujarme**

**-Lo siento :(**

**-Oye... y... ¿Estaré en este fic?**

**-Eh, si, claro, ¿Puedes tocar un redoblante?**

**-Mis patas son un poco, como decirlo, para nada practicas con los palillos, pero puedo intentar, una vez lo hice con la cabeza de Hipo con demasiada fuerza y creo que le deje un ojo morado**

**-Perfecto, eres el hom... Dragon para el trabajo, ¡Ahora toca, Night Fury!**

**{Redoblantes medio raros, y...} Con ustedes, ¡Clases de Rock! **

* * *

><p>¿Quién es Astrid en estos momentos? Bien, es difícil de explicar en pocas palabras. Sin embargo, podemos decir que es una chica residente en Berk, centro de todo lo nuevo, todo lo importante, y todo lo frío, obviamente hablando de cuestiones climáticas, ¿O no?<p>

También es una chica que acaba de terminar sus estudios terciarios, recibida de profesora de música, pero con tan poco ánimo para ejercer que sería increíble creer el por qué decidió hacer esa carrera. Sus padre son unas de las personas más adineradas de por la ciudad, algunas empresas bajo su mando, y mucho esfuerzo para conseguirlas. Lo único que los decepciono, fue que a su hija le fuera tan difícil levantarse de un sofá e ir a trabajar, en vez de escuchar lo que ellos llamaban ''Música del Diablo'' todo el día.

Si, así es Astrid, una rockera dada a su vagancia descubierta recientemente, pero ciertas ''cartas sobre la mesa'' le darán un vuelco a su vida de una forma inesperada, y terminara siendo lo que nunca quiso ser

Esa prácticamente madrugada la joven Hofferson, de tan solo 22 años, recientemente recibida (hace menos de seis meses) en enseñadora profesional, se encontraba acostada comiendo ''Papitas'' y mirando un concierto de AC/DC, una de sus bandas favoritas, que estaba sonando en ''Mtv'' en un increíble ''World Stage'' especial, a las 12:00 pm de un, para ella, increíble domingo de no hacer nada más que mirar tele, tocar la guitarra, reventar la batería, y volver a mirar tele, con la emoción que solo a ella le podía invadir

Sin embargo, todo desapareció cuando la figura de su padre se hizo presente frente al aparato, apagando manualmente el televisor.

-¡Papa! ¿Es en serio? ¡Era AC/DC! ¡Hace mucho que no pasan algo así en Mtv!-La chica metió otra papita en su boca

-¡Astrid! ¡Hija! No puedes seguir así…

La joven vestía un short negro y una remera bastante larga y desgastada de la banda a la cual presenciaba hace tan solo unos segundos, y que fue cortada por su tan adorado padre, empresario de ley, traje como ropa común en su casa y mirada firme, obstinada. Nunca logro entender como no se cansó de vivir así tanto tiempo, sudando, corriendo de un lado para otro, lidiando con muchísimos problemas

-Ya se, ya se, quieres que me consiga un trabajo-Agrego fastidiada

-¿Es tanto pedir?

-Sí, ¡Sí! ¡Quiero descansar, papa! ¡Tanto tiempo siendo la niña diez! ¡Por un segundo, RELAJARME, probar como se siente eso!-Estaba levantándose del sillón, y cuando comenzó a dirigir paso hacia su habitación fue detenida por una crudas palabras

-Sabía que te negarías, como siempre-El hombre estaba parado en mitad de sala

-Ya sabes cuál es el trato, me dejas hacerme un tatuaje más y un piercing en la oreja, y todo de maravilla-Acoto dándose la vuelta para verlo seriamente, con el delineador resaltando su mirada tosca

-Es hora de que comencemos a tomar los lugares que nos corresponden a cada uno en esta casa-Ante eso la Hofferson se erizo de pies a cabeza-Porque me parece que algunas cosas se están saliendo de control-Su piel de gallina se iba intensificando, y sus manos jugaban entre ellas tras su espalda-O te quedas aquí y consigues un trabajo, o te vas a vivir sola, tu elijes

Fue un golpe en el pecho, muy duro, por cierto. ''¿Me está echando? Si, lo está haciendo'' habían ciertas, o muchas cosas que le hacían doler el corazón en esos momentos, pero tenía que mantener la cordura

-Me pagaran el alquiler, ¿Verdad?

-Solo el primer mes, tiempo para conseguirte un empleo

La situación empeoraba segundo a segundo. En esas instancias daba lo mismo irse a vivir sola que seguir con su familia, pero habían ciertas diferencias. Lo bueno era que si se iba de su casa podría mirar todo lo que quisiera sin padres ''malhumorados'' ni horarios absurdos, pero no tendría las atenciones, la comida hecha, y esas cosas contaban. Todo por su cuenta, sin ayuda, y además tendría que trabajar

-¿Mama está de acuerdo con esto?

Su padre asintió, y eso le detuvo el palpitar. Sin embargo, también era una buena forma de terminar con la vagancia que, según el señor Hofferson, estaba reinando en su casa

-Creo…-Estaba temblado-Creo que iré por mis cosas

Sabía que fue precipitado decirlo de tal manera, pero su padre se encontraba como una piedra ante todo lo que decía, y eso le daba miedo. Prefirió la idea de no verlo más y no pasar por esas situaciones a que tener que enfrentárselo día a día con su carácter explosivo, o más bien, anti-sentimental

-No te iras a mitad de la noche

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Espera hasta mañana temprano, medítalo!-Estaban saliendo los sentimientos de su padre a la luz

Fue cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de que lo que había elegido la beneficiaba bastante. Su orgullo estaba acostumbrado a vivir en lo alto, y esas palabras la dejaron más que satisfecha, sabía que tarde o temprano su padre la extrañaría y pediría que volviera a la mansión, eso le aseguraba pocos días de estancia y mucho tiempo más de descanso, un plan perfecto

-Está bien, esperare hasta mañana, pero ME IRÉ mañana-Su mirada era rígida

Luego, se dio vuelta, y con sus sueltos y alborotados cabellos se fue escaleras arriba, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del pasillo, sin importarle que la comida y el desastre que había dejado aún se encontrara en la sala de estar

Al otro día, un soleado y apestoso lunes, según Astrid, se levantó con gran cansancio y ganas de no hacer nada de su cama, paso lento hacia el baño, y luego hacia el living, maldiciendo todo despertar inmundo de su vida, pero se enfrentó a una escena que no entendía

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto viendo a sus padres parados en la puerta principal, con valijas frente a ellos que no justamente les pertenecían

-Queremos desearte buen viaje, caramelito-Aclaro su madre con una sonrisa, pero sin moverse ni un centímetro

-¿Buen viaje?

-¿Qué acaso lo olvidaste, Astrid? Te vas hoy de casa

''Demonios, se lo tomo en serio'' Dijo en su mente la de ojos azules, teniendo que enfrentarse al rubio señor de piel pálida y atuendo formal, como siempre

-Bien, pues… me voy entonces-Decía mientras juntaba sus maletas

-¿No piensas cambiarte, o al menos peinarte?-Comento su madre, sorprendida

-Voy con auto, mama, nadie me ve-Se había parado con todo en sus manos

Comenzó a caminar lenta y dramáticamente, rogando que dijeran algo, pero nada paso. Siempre la detenían, cuando sucedían esas charlas sus padres nunca se las tomaban en serio, pero esa vez fue diferente. Estaban diferentes, su comportamiento era altamente distorsionado, no los entendía, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba dentro del Porsche, con las maletas en la cajuela, y unas manos que la saludaban agriamente, notando que su madre se resistía a las lágrimas.

Exhalaba una y otra vez, fastidiada, con un aire a incomprendida, mirando el paisaje, tratando de encontrar el apartamento que el señor Hofferson le había conseguido. Termino parando en una pequeña recepción no muy lujosa, pero bastante cuidada y aceptable

-Busco una reserva para Hofferson-Consulto desganada

-Bien…-Miro su vestimenta y su cabello alborotado-Claro, pero necesitare su documento

-¿En serio? Es que está en la maleta y…

-Son órdenes superiores-Aclaro la mujer volviéndola a analizar

-¡Bien! Ya te lo traigo

Le fue más difícil de lo que creyó, ni siquiera se acordaba de en qué maleta lo había dejado, y en su mochila no estaba. Después de casi diez minutos de búsqueda, logro hallar el documento ya tan maldecido por la rubia, y volvió a entrar al edificio con el peor cansancio que la podía invadir

-¿Contenta?-Dijo posando los papeles sobre el recibidor

-Es política, señor…-Miro bien el documento-…ita Hofferson

-Entonces… ¿Dónde se supone que esta mi habitación?

-Piso diez, segunda puerta a la derecha, la ''Suite Presidencial''-Comento con indiferencia mientras le entregaba la llave

-¡Genial! Al menos no dormiré en una pocilga-Se dijo para sí mientras tomaba el pequeño objeto y caminaba hasta el auto, cuando se acordó de algo importante-¿Tienen alguien que me pueda ayudar a bajar mis cosas?

La empleada la miro, metiéndose un chicle en la boca, y con total naturalidad le respondió

-El combo del apartamento con personal incluido acabo ayer, lo siento

Esa chica realmente se estaba ganando el odio de la rubia. Solo rugió por lo bajo y fue llevando sus maletas de a dos, en un total de cinco viajes, agradeciendo que el destartalado ascensor aun funcionara.

Cuanto tuvo todo arriba, se dedicó a abrir la puerta del tan afamado lugar, y realmente se llevó una sorpresa de las que no son agradables

-¡Excelente, realmente excelente! Tendré que ir cambiando mi concepto de pocilga, o de Suite Presidencial-Bufo entrando al lugar

Miro a todos lados. Un aire acondicionado, un televisor de épocas lejanas, un sillón para dos personas, velador de antaño, y más al fondo, una cocina con aire a abandonado o a viejo, con su característico olor, y por ultimo una habitación y un baño dentro de la misma, una ducha simple y un inodoro que realmente no quería abrir, y saliendo de él, una cama y una mesita de luz que a su lado presentaba una pequeña biblioteca

-Todo un paraíso-Dijo mientras arrastraba los pies hasta la entrada para buscar sus cosas

Tardo alrededor de cuatro horas en ubicar todo como quería, y riendo a carcajadas por haberse burlado de su padre al llevarse consigo las guitarras y una batería electrónica escondidas entre el equipaje. Se le había adelantado, bien sabía que si lo de la amenaza iba en serio realmente tendría que esconder todo eso, o no sería una ''Buena Instructora de Niños, porque debes dar el ejemplo''

El lugar en esos momentos tenía un gran aire a rockero autentico, más aun sabiendo que al levantar las sabanas te encontrabas con las afamadas ''Cajas de Manzanas'' que sujetaban la cama. Había puesto millones de posters por todos lados y sus revistas de Rolling Stone por todo mueble habido y por haber, agregándole a eso ciertos detalles como CD's, equipos de música, amplificadores, y demás objetos que ella tenía desde hace mucho

Pronto recibió una llamada imprevista de su tan amada-odiada amiga

-¡Hey, Astrid! ¿Dónde estás? Se supone que vendrías conmigo a ver los borcegos con tachas que se exponen en ''Sacrilegio''

Si tan solo supiera por todo lo que había pasado hace tan solo horas

-Es complicado de explicar, pero aunque luchara con tierra y mar no podría arreglar lo que paso. Lo lamento, Tilda, pero creo que tendrás que ir sola…

-Espera, ¿Qué se supone que…

-Adiós

Corto la llamada, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. Se sentó en el sofá y miro la hora ''11:30 am, debería llamar a mi papa por lo del tema del trabajo que antes me había dicho, así me deshago de eso de una vez''

Tomo su celular nuevamente, viendo un hermoso mensaje con millones de cuestionamientos e insultos, tan típicos de la Thorston como las risas de Beavis and Butt-Head. Los ignoro por completo, y marco el número de su casa

-Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-Era su padre, tan servicial como cortante

-Hola papa…-Ante eso solo se escuchó una respiración del otro lado que la muchacha entendió como una invitación a hablar-Quería preguntarte sobre el trabajo del cual me habías comentado el otro día

-Creo que te hizo bien el irte

-Créeme que no, pero te demostrare que sirvo para vivir sola a pesar de que me hayas conseguido el peor lugar del mundo para dormir, y también… Quiero hacer un trato

El hombre ya se lo veía venir, su hija solía plantear ese tipo de cosas, lo cual no quería decir que fueran de su agrado. Solo se pasó la mano por la cara, miro al techo, y dio su respuesta

-Que quieres…

Con eso ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba

-Si yo duro en un trabajo un mes sin que me despidan, vuelvo a casa y sigo con mi vida normal de disfrutar los placeres materiales…

-Ya te dije que si quieres vivir en esta casa tendrás que trabajar, no hay excepciones para…

-PERO si yo no lo consigo, les devuelvo todo lo que me compraron con su plata y no los vuelvo a molestar más, porque la pasare sola por el resto de mi vida en este apestoso lugar

Su padre, del otro lado de la línea, paro en seco. Fueron varios minutos de silencio en donde la rubia rogaba por escuchar un si

-Está bien, pero corre bajo tu riesgo. Tienen una bacante para profesora de música en el Instituto Secundario de Artes. Tendrías que estar yendo ahora, porque tu clase comienza a las 12:00 pm

La chica colgó con un corto ''Chau'' y salto de donde estaba con tanta emoción que podría regalar abrazos que tanto odiaba ''Estaré en esa casa más rápido que un solo de Slash'' dijo mientras sonreía y saltaba escaleras abajo, vestida y arreglada con una chaqueta más debajo de la cintura color beige, una blusa de color rojo sangre, unos pantalones de jean azules, unos borcegos negros sin taco pero con plataforma, y con su pelo convertido en algo que ni ella creía, con una trenza que sostenía su flequillo y otra juntando los mechones restantes, ayudados por una cinta oculta gracias al flequillo, pero que igualmente se notaba

-¡Que me libre la música!-Grito alegre ante la mirada perturbada de la empleada, quien solo la vio irse corriendo a su auto y emprender marcha veloz

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bien! Espero les haya gustado, y tengan piedad de mi alma XD Abrazo Virtual :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey Hey! ¿Como están? Quiero agradecer antes que nada los fav, los follows, y el rev ;) Me alegra saber que a alguien le gusta la historia :D**

** Ok, no se si este sera mejor que el anterior (No lo se, pero retratar a una Astrid tan... Relajada, es difícil, y se me esta dificultando el que pierda su esencia :P Espero aun se mantenga XD)**

** Bien, solo... Espero les guste :D **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2:<p>

Su auto paro haciendo un ruido espantoso al que ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Su padre no quiso pagar la reparación por el simple hecho de que quería que trabajase, pero en ese entonces ni así lo había conseguido, y ella no cambiaría su ''Vintage Porsche'' por ninguna otra cosa, ya le habían ofrecido otros bastante buenos tomando en cuenta la antigüedad que poseía el suyo, pero ella se negaba a darlo, la había acompañado en toda su estadía por la facultad, y no lo dejaría

Bajo sintiendo la brisa chocar fríamente con su cara. Eran las 11:45 am, llegaba con quince minutos de anticipación, demasiada perfección para lo que estaba acostumbrada, así que prefirió esperar afuera hasta que la hora llegara, y quizás entrar un rato más tarde, solo por gusto

Vio un gran show entre tanto, algunos chicos iban llegando en coches último modelo, y apenas bajaban sus padres los sermoneaban, le arreglaban el uniforme y los enviaban adentro. Parecían cuerpos vacíos, ni un adolescente se podía comportar así todo el tiempo, sin rebeldía, suprimido, y realmente afirmaba que era todo el tiempo, porque no podía pasar que en el mismo día sucedieran tales coincidencias en todo los chicos. Se sentía un tanto identificada, debía decir, cosas similares le pasaron a ella cuando tenía esa edad, desatando su rebeldía posterior que hacía a su padre sentirse fracasado. Sus ojos solo rodaron al pasto, donde diviso un buen lugar para sentarse debajo de la sombra de un árbol

Nadie rondaba por las afueras, ni siquiera ese lapso antes de que tocara el timbre, donde no se escuchaba nada de charla, solo pasos acelerados y livianos en toda la institución, apenas distinguibles desde fuera

Espero un tiempo considerable para que su racha de tardanza no se manchara, y con fiel creencia de que la echarían apenas la vieran, afirmo el paso directo a la entrada del gran colegio

''Instituto Secundario de Artes'' se destacaba por encima de todo, poniendo en alto al edificio. Comenzó a dudar de que si lo que aposto fue lo correcto, seguramente terminaría perdiendo, pero prefirió olvidarse de eso y mantener alguna que otra esperanza

Apenas entro, se fijó en un rostro que poso su visión sobre ella. No era la persona más encantadora del mundo, estaba segura de que se trataba de la directora, o al menos alguien con un cargo importante

-Buenos Días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-Se veía aun peor de cerca

-Estoy por la bacante de profesora de música-Respondió mirando desconfiada y nerviosa todo el paisaje

-¡Excelente! Estamos bastante necesitados, bien sabrá que no aceptamos a cualquiera, necesitamos mantener una buena reputación-Aclaro con total naturalidad-¿Tiene currículum?

-Emm… Traje mi título de la universidad, nunca antes tuve un trabajo

La mujer miro sospechada a la joven, que rápidamente busco en su bandolera unos papeles en pleno pasillo, sin siquiera haber sido invitada a una dirección, seña directa de la desconfianza que estaba ganando la recta mujer

-Aquí esta-Acoto mientras le entregaba el papel y se arreglaba el flequillo que tanto le estaba molestando en el ojo izquierdo

Unos segundos después de inspección, le devolvió el documento y la miro por sobre sus lentes seriamente

-Somos muy estrictos, algo que ya le comente, y también le dije que estamos desesperados-Se arregló las gafas-No solemos aceptar a personas sin experiencia, pero si esta vez no hacemos una excepción seguramente estaremos sin profesor para los chicos de segundo año hasta que termine el ciclo escolar. Por lo tanto, de ahora en más yo seré su supervisora, así como la soy de todos los demás-Astrid se contuvo su energía compulsiva y alegría explosiva-Me llamo Ghoti, y como puedo ver usted es Astrid…

-Hofferson-Completo la rubia al ver que la ilustre dama se quedó meditando la pronunciación

-Por supuesto-Forzó una sonrisa-Acompáñeme por aquí

Las dos se dirigieron en silencio a lo que sería la segunda casa de la joven. Mientras iba pasando la supervisora le iba comentando varios detalles

-A todos los alumnos los educamos para que sean instruidos, pulcros, maravillosos-Ante eso su orgullo presento características físicas a través de la iluminación repentina de su rostro-El silencio y la escucha imperan en nuestro hogar de conocimiento

Sin embargo, la muchacha se espantaba al pasar cerca de las puertas y ver a todos tiesos, hasta sudados de nerviosismo. Eso definitivamente no era algo que veía todos los días, y se aterraba en el pensar que se suponía que ella sería el ejemplo de los adolescentes, habían aceptado a la misma chica que horas atrás yacía en el sofá mirando ''Mtv'', y la escogieron para formar futuros ciudadanos. Tendría que haber meditado lo que hizo

-Bien, aquí esta. Si le causan problemas, por favor, llámeme-Otra vez esa hedionda sonrisa falsa

La rubia abrió la puerta, y apenas lo hizo todo los adolescentes se enderezaron como si alguien los estuviera estirando. Le causo horror, pero debía proseguir con el protocolo pedagógico

-Hola, chicos-No fue lo más apropiado que pudo decir, pero estaba nerviosa

-Buenos días, señorita…-Ante esa monofonía, se callaron repentinamente

-Hofferson, Astrid Hofferson-Luego, vio el pizarrón, y claro, la mejor forma de presentarse era escribir su nombre en él, cosa que no amaba hacer, le parecía demasiado sofisticado

Exceptuando sus ideologías, lo llevo a cabo, viendo que el no haber escrito nada por seis meses no le sentó bien a su pulso. Importándole poco y nada, miro a todas las ''estatuas'' y prosiguió a caminar al escritorio, viendo una asignatura con horarios y diferentes temas según el mes

-mmmmm… bla bla bla bla bla… viernes… aja… Clásico, Bach… Mozart… Romanticismo, Impresionismo… ssssseeee… Bien- Desvió la vista del papel, dirigiéndola hacia los alumnos-¿Qué dieron hasta ahora?

Se miraron entre todos, estaban sumamente nerviosos y tensos. Uno levanto la mano, se sentaba bastante al frente

-¿Si, niño con el cabello lleno de rulos?

-A-acabamos d-d-d-d-d - Ante eso se trabo, y uno de sus compañeros le susurro algo - D-de estudiar s-s-sobre l-la crit-t-tica social en el a-ambiente mus-sical de la e-época contem-mporanea

Astrid quedo paralizada. Una, por la actitud tan inusual de esas jóvenes mentes, y dos, porque esa parte de la música la había dado entre los dos últimos años de facultad.

-¿Quiere decir que ya dieron todas los movimientos anteriores?

-Si-Respondió el mismo chico

La muchacha comenzó a sudar, simplemente porque no pensaba darles a esos chicos un libro de ochocientas páginas para leer como tarea de fecha en la próxima semana, y al parecer a eso era a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Con razón eran tan rectos, la institución era excesivamente estricta

-Muy bien-Ocultar su nerviosismo le era imposible-Déjenme ver qué puedo hacer y…-Pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar

La música de ''Welcome to The Jungle'' resonaba en todo el curso, dejando traumados a varios de los alumnos con tan repentino corte de monotonía silenciosa, y más porque nunca se dieron el gusto de escuchar ese tipo de música, que para sus oídos jóvenes no se presentaba justamente agradable

-¿Hola?

-¡Demonios Astrid eres una hija de tu…

Pero colgó apenas oyó eso ''Por un segundo, Tilda, por un segundo'' se decía mentalmente la institutriz, rogando que sirviera de algo

De pronto, vio levantarse una mano entre medio de la clase, y a continuación una pregunta

-¿Qué cosa era esa?

Todos lo callaron diciéndole que hiciera silencio, o el típico ''Sh'' que esperaban funcionara. A Astrid aun no le cabía la idea de que fueran tan estructurados, debía admitir que ya había pasado por eso, pero en ese caso era una situación diferente, una época diferente, y una personalidad diferente. Miro al morocho, y recostándose en el escritorio trato de entender lo que pasaba

-¿Hablas de la música? Eso eran los ''Guns and Roses''-Dijo levantando y sacudiendo su celular-¿Por qué lo callaban si solo quiso preguntar?

Se miraron entre ellos, dudosos hasta de sí mismos, y alguno que otro desviaba por mínimos segundos la vista a la profesora, mientras cuchicheaban frases muy cortas e indecisas entre ellos, hasta que uno, el mismo de hace cinco minutos, levanto la mano, siendo nuevamente callado por sus compañeros

-Porque no nos dejan preguntar si el profesor no nos da permiso primero, ni tampoco hablar

Eso rebalso el vaso, para la Hofferson le era difícil aguantarse las ganas que tenia de salir corriendo y nunca más pasar por esa situación, pero si lo hacía se despedía de todo lo que amaba, en gran estancia su televisor y sus guitarras. No permitiría tal atrocidad a su persona

Respiro hondo, miro la hora en su móvil, y viendo que faltaba bastante para que su turno terminara, lo dejo arrastrarse junto a su mano en el escritorio donde se repoyaba, justo detrás de ella

-Bien…-Se apretó la parte superior de la nariz-No puedo darles más nada, es…ustedes…No sé si me entienden, pero ya dieron todo lo que tendrían que dar, al menos este año, su cerebro esta inyectado de historia musical-Comento casi con una risa histérica-Así que… Quizás podríamos, no sé, ¿Conocernos o algo? Eso que se hace en la primera clase

Los adolescentes se miraron atónitos entre ellos, el cómo hablaba, actuaba, y estipulaba cosas a las que no estaban acostumbradas. No sabían que hacer

Sin embargo, otra vez, el alumno del fondo levanto la mano

-¿Puede anotar como se escribe ''Guns and Roses''? Quisiera buscarlo en mi casa

A la rubia le brillaron los ojos, no solo por el hecho de que esa joven mente apresada por el miedo que imponía la institución saliera de sus ataduras a través de lo que ella conocía como una canción legendaria del rock, sino que tuvo una gran idea, o quizás magnifica, al menos para ella

-Sí, claro, emm…-Se detuvo con la tiza en la mano, antes de escribir-¿Por casualidad ustedes saben algo de rock? ¿O de otro género relacionado, jazz, blues, no sé, pop al menos?

Un rotundo y tímido ''No'' salió desparejamente de cada una de las bocas de los adolescentes, creando una extraña sonrisa en la nueva profesora, quien, terminando de escribir a su manera el nombre de la banda, dio media vuelta y se fijó en los horarios

-Historia del…-Borro dificultosamente algo escrito en ese papel, o al menos así lo apreciaban los alumnos, y sacando una lapicera de un pequeño contenedor cercano, escribió algo muy corto-Rock-Dijo con alegría apreciando su obra-Bien, saquen algo para tomar nota, el Rock no es algo corto-Comento demostrando su boca arqueada a mas no poder, el enseñar no es tan malo después de todo


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey Hey! What up? (Como para no decir ''¿Como estan?'' otra vez, al menos le cambio el idioma XD)**

** Como siempre, quiero agradecer los Rev, Fav, Follow, son lo mas :D (8 fav y 8 follow! I'm Happy! :D) Me alegra que les guste como va (Espero les guste también este cap, estoy cruzando los dedos y probando un Hiccstrid XD Tenganme piedad y no me lleven a la guillotina XD ya estoy viendo las antorchas XD)**

** Bien, creo que simplemente espero les guste :D Y como dije, habrá Hiccstrid (Comenzado, mas o menos XD) Traten de no matarme :3**

**-Yo te matare**

**-Oh, hola Chimue... Espera, ¿Q...**

**-(Plasma azul por su hocico) Aun no aparezco**

**-¡Pero claro que si! ¡Eres el Dragón del redoblante!**

**-3:|  
><strong>

**-Es que...**

**-3:|**

**-¡Bien! Lo pensare, pero...**

**-3:|**

**-Pongamos bien los papeles que nos pertenecen, ¡Ve a tu batería, lagartija desobediente, peligrosa y extremadamente tierna que parece un pokemon! O no te daré pescado  
><strong>

**-o.0**

**-Solo has los redoblantes ¬¬**

**(Redoblantes mejores que los del primer Cap, y...) Clases de Rock!**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya cuatro días de su estadía como encargada de enseñanza en la institución especializada. Claro, muchas cosas se mantuvieron en secreto desde ahí, tantas que serían imposibles de contar con los dedos, pero los jóvenes no tuvieron muchos problemas en ocultar nada de ello<p>

Hace muy poco, además de otras entidades, había conseguido el uniforme de su trabajo, lo cual no era lo más cómodo, ya que constaba de una camisa manga larga, un suéter sin mangas con las siglas del colegio, una corbata por dentro y un pantalón de vestir, todo de un color monótonamente gris. Sin embargo, ella casi siempre solía llevar un saco bastante grande y largo, el mismo que ocupo en su primer día. En realidad, su finalidad era aún mayor que la comodidad

Sus pasos se prestaban un poco más acelerados que otras veces, se había quedado dormida por tercera vez en la semana, y los regaños eran directo en dinero, cosa que realmente necesitaba, siendo que terminaba la semana y quería demostrar a su padre que volvería pronto con él.

Mirar hacia la izquierda fue su gran error. Allí, en un poste, a cinco metros, se encontraba un poster promocional de un concierto al que definitivamente no faltaría, y junto a él otro cartel sobre el concurso de talentos, con el premio en números grandes, pero con el del concierto ni siquiera presto atención a eso

-¡AC-DC! ¡Por todos los dioses, VENDRÁN A BERK!-Sus manos, a pesar de temblar de frío, no evitaron el salir de los guantes y tocar el papel-Tengo que ir, pero… Las entradas están…-Miro el precio, definitivamente con lo que ganaba, sumándole a eso las afecciones por tardanzas, no era muy meritorio-Demonios, no me alcanza

Agacho la cabeza, y dándose cuenta precipitadamente que ya estaba entrando demasiado tarde, corrió agarrando como podía su bandolera y cuidando de no perder un estuche de guitarra que traía colgado, otra cosa que desde hace uno o dos días llevaba con el pretexto de ''Clases Especiales''

Al entrar, vio por los pasillos a la supervisora dirigiéndose a su curso, maldijo su gusto por el Rock incontables veces, pero no lo culparía de nada nunca. Una vez que entro, salió de su escondite detrás del basurero y camino con total dignidad, sin notar antes de varios pasos que una persona en especial la miraba

Hipo Haddock era el profesor de la clase de al lado, especializado en Matemática, Física y Química, tres materias que curso simultáneamente, y admirado por varios conocedores de esos temas, trabajadores de la misma profesión

A ella no le interesaba nada de él, o al menos no le llamaba la atención, hasta que se le acercó un día en el comedor, mientras disfrutaba de su sándwich en plena mañana

-Flash-Back-

Era un miércoles igual de helado que los días anteriores, pero por suerte ya estaba acostumbrada hace mucho al clima. Berk se caracterizaba justamente por eso, prácticamente nevaba nueve meses al año y granizaba los otros tres, pero para los que nacieron por esos lares ya se trataba de algo normal

El café pasaba por sus fosas nasales e inundaba su sentido olfativo, le era tan reconfortante como escuchar Metallica. El cerrar los ojos, y encontrarse entre medio de las plantaciones de café, el origen de todo. Justo en esos momentos odiaba ser interrumpida

-¿Puedo sentarme?-Esa voz aun no había escuchado

El banco no era de ella, no era de nadie, por desgracia. No le podía decir que no

-Sí, claro-No estaba del todo convencida, le gustaba la soledad, y tenía un odio profundo por lo sofisticados que se presentaban los profesionales en ese lugar

Cuando miro a su derecha vio a un castaño con el cabello bastante alborotado, chaqueta verde oliva, camisa a cuadros de negro y rojo, con pantalones marrones y zapatos del mismo color, muy clásicos, muy desconvidados. Quizás simplemente podía soportarlo por su mala forma de vestir, ella solía ser así, y le gustaba que no se preocuparan mucho por ello

-Eres nueva, ¿Verdad?

''Vaya, su inteligencia sobrepasa los límites, ¿Dónde está un premio cuando lo necesitas''

-Si-Ni siquiera lo miro, tomo un sorbo de su café y se concentró en el sándwich, almuerzo bastante extravagante

El joven entendió que ni siquiera quería hablarle, así que también se concentró en su comida, que no era nada más que una ensalada y jugo de naranja natural. Era vegetariano, le costaba esconderlo, y aun no entendía porque no quería que lo supieran, simplemente el sentía dentro suyo que no valía la pena explicarles a las personas que no todo es asesinato animal, y que no se necesita de la carne para vivir

-Soy Hipo, Hipo Haddock-Su presentación fue muy tímida, ya había entrado en desconfianza con esa chica

-Astrid Hofferson-Al oír ese nombre, el de ojos verdes se sobresalto

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¡Si eres muy parecida a tus padres! ¡JA! ¿Papi te desheredo?

''¿Acaba de decir lo que YO ACABO DE ESCUCHAR?'' Lo miro de una forma asesina, y a punto de darle una cachetada, pero estaba consciente de que habían demasiados niños y varios profesores

-¿Puedes sentarte EN OTRO LADO?-Sus ojos verdes la invitaban a molerlo a golpes

-Lo siento, solo pregunto, es… es que a mí me paso lo mismo hace… hará mas de un año-Movió sus hombros de una forma particular, y levanto su bandeja

Nunca se esperó ser detenido por una mano en mitad de trayecto

-¿En serio?-Toda su sinceridad en una sola frase

-Sí, ¿Por qué mentiría?-La sonrisa boba se apareció en una situación un tanto confusa

Sus miradas se habían conectado durante unos segundos, y a pesar de que la rubia en realidad lo hiciera por ese leve shock gracias a lo mencionado, el castaño sentía algo más dentro suyo, ese azul invierno de sus ojos lo transportaba a otro lugar, jamás había experimentado algo así

-Fin Flash-Back-

Por unos cortos segundos trato de ignorarlo, pero le era imposible, y no estaba soportando que eso le pasara, más a ella, a quien no le importaba nadie. Y para desgracia, se volvió a encontrar con ese verde bosque que la transportaba a la fantasía. Maldijo casi por décima vez en esa semana ''Discovery'', al cual trataba como culpable de todos esos sobresaltos emocionales por un mísero color

Desvió la vista, con una pequeña sonrisa forzada, pero odiaba que la mirara. Ella sabía que el solía quedarse mirándola, pero no podía evitar que eso pasara, estaba en total libertad de hacerlo, aunque seguramente algún día no se aguantaría y lo golpearía

Olvidando todo lo pasado, se detuvo frente a la puerta. Veía a la supervisora desde adentro llevando con gran emoción la tan digna tarea de reprender los ''Malos Comportamientos''. Rodo los ojos, todos los días era lo mismo, no sabía cómo una persona podía ser tan rígida. Claro, lo peor era que ella se encargaba no solo de la supervisación, sino de la dirección y de la contabilidad, toda una multi-tareas

Abrió la puerta con pesadez, y algo cansada, aun no se acostumbraba a levantarse temprano

-No puedes seguir así… ¡La INSTITUCIÓN se destaca por el ORDEN! ¡Y ORDEN ES LO QUE TE FALTA, GUSTAV! Y no solo va para él, más les vale traer bien arreglado el cuello de la camisa y…-Al darse medianamente la vuelta, vio a la profesora recostada contra la pared, esperando impacientemente a que termine

La mujer, que para esos tiempos había elevado su estrés a grados altos, se arregló los lentes, postura erecta, y miro a la recién llegada

-Diez minutos tarde, Señorita Hofferson

-Lo sé, y lo siento-Sonó mas a un bufido

-Después tengo que hablar con usted-Se lo había dicho ya varias veces en esos días

-Claro, cuando guste-Sonrió con fastidio

La directora-supervisora-contable se despidió con un asentimiento, y dando una última mirada amenazante a los alumnos, salió por la puerta

La rubia quedo apoyada sobre esta unos minutos, y cuando no escucho más nada, suspiro

-Bien, chicos, ya se fue

Solo falto eso para que se sienten sobre los pupitres, vayan a hablar con otros o se acercaran a saludar a Astrid. Ella, por su parte, puso sus cosas sobre el escritorio y se apoyó en él, cruzando las piernas

-Hey, gente, ¿Hicieron la ''Tarea''?

Algunos prestaron atención, y otros seguían conversando. Muchos levantaron la mano hasta hablando, y se aproximaron a ella mayormente las chicas

-Señorita Hofferson…

-Llámenme Astrid, es muy formal todo eso-Gesticulo con la mano

Las adolescentes se rieron, y alguna que otra levanto su mochila

-¿Dónde nos podemos cambiar? Ya sabe, Ghoti anda por ahí, y ''supuestamente'' no podemos utilizar los baños en hora de clase

La joven miro a su alrededor, y diviso un único lugar, viendo ya que algunos muchachos se sacaban un saco que traían puesto, y demostraban en sí mismos la ''Tarea''

-¿Entran en el armario aquel?

-Sí, supongo-Dijo la cabecilla

-Pues, no tenemos otra, si pueden cambiarse ahí háganlo

Las chicas hicieron una ordenada fila y esperaron a que cada una entrara y se tomara su tiempo. Algunos muchachos también esperaban su turno, y algunas alumnas habían hecho lo mismo que ciertos jóvenes. Se habían traído un abrigo bien cerrado, o un chaleco medio ajustado, y se lo sacaban allí nomas, con felicidad

-¡Vaya, creo que es la primera tarea que doy y la hacen todos!-Comento orgullosa Astrid

La totalidad de estudiantes poseía una remera diferente de bandas que le gustaran a cada uno, aunque algunos tenían intereses parecidos. Varias eran de AC-DC, otras de los Guns and Roses, Queen, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Creedence, entre muchas otras que ya iban formando parte de la minoría, y otras más que no eran de Rock, porque la actividad no solo se basaba en eso

Hofferson, orgullosa de su trabajo y de ver a tantos adultos en progreso de esa forma, se paró en el centro del curso, viendo como todos, con sus remeras de colores, la rodeaban, ya cambiados, y con sonrisas en sus rostros

-Bien, veo muchos con AC-DC, ¿Vieron que viene a Berk?-Asintieron con felicidad-¿Cómo harán para ir?

Todos esos que eran fanáticos quedaron en el desconcierto. Sus padres definitivamente no se los permitirían, y no podrían obtener solos el dinero

-Me lo imagine-Agrego la profesora-Yo también estoy en la misma, pero bueno, podemos mirarlo en mi apartamento en vivo, tengo un televisor y ustedes le pueden decir que es una clase sumamente especial o algo, tendrán que traer la comida, no sé si tengo tanto como para alimentar a una tripulación como ustedes

-¿Y a los que no nos gusta AC-DC? También queremos algo especial-El adolescente llevaba una remera de Daft Punk

-Pueden ir y comer algunas cosas en mi casa, no lo sé, su banda no viene a Berk-El pelirrojo prefirió no preguntar mas

-¿Y que veremos hoy?-Era la misma muchacha cabecilla de la mayor parte del curso

-Traje algunos videos, vi que ustedes tienen el mismo televisor que tengo yo en casa, y al menos reproduce CD's, así que…

-Espera, ¿Con ese tipo de porquería vamos a ver un concierto de AC-DC en tu casa?-Era uno de los que tenía una remera de la banda mencionada

-Oye, si puedes verlo, no critiques, tus padres no te dejarían hacerlo en tu casa-El joven bajo la cabeza, molesto, pero esa respuesta lo había callado-Siguiendo con lo otro, tengo allí-Señalo su bandolera-Unos conciertos de Hendrix, un guitarrista excepcional, algunos de The Who-Los que tenían su remera se emocionaron, y casi gritaron entre ellos, ante una sonrisa por parte de Hofferson-y traje mi guitarra, una Fender Stratocaster, les enseñare las partes y eso, además…¿Qué pasa, porque no vienes?

Unos de los estudiantes estaba cerca de la puerta y con el oído muy atento

-Viene la ''Dire''

-¡Porque no lo dijiste antes! ¡Rápido, todos, pónganse sacos, lo que sea, pero si los ve, estoy muerta!-Salió corriendo a su escritorio y acomodo las cosas que tenía tiradas, después ayudo con los bancos mientras los chicos se acomodaban y se ponían más serios

De pronto, se abrió la puerta sin previo aviso. La tensión aumento y todos pararon en seco, azules de terror, incluyendo a Astrid. La mujer miro todo, y camino hacia la persona encargada del lugar

-Los jóvenes tienen Orquesta ahora, los viernes se destina un horario de música para ello-Se fijó en todos, y espero una respuesta volviendo su vista a la rubia

-Sí, claro, no hay problema-Una gota de sudor se le resbalaba por la frente, dejando desconfiada a la supervisora

-Si tiene calor-Se le hacía muy extraño decirlo, estaban con temperatura muy baja-Puede ir al espacio de profesores, al fondo, mientras los chicos tienen esa hora especial. Allí está más fresco

Al haber terminado de decir eso, menciono algunas palabras a los colegiales, y se retiraron en filas perfectamente establecidas, sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando se cerró la puerta, Astrid se tendió sobre el banco, exhalando gran cantidad de aire, relajándose por fin, y agradeciendo haber juntado y preparado todo para cuando Ghoti llegara

En la semana su hora se interrumpía varias veces por diferentes materias, el martes era el único día en que su clase se daba entera, sin interrupción, las otras veces estaba dividida en dos o tres partes

Luego de unos minutos se aburrió de estar allí y prefirió inspeccionar un poco el afamado ''Instituto Secundario de Artes'', encontrándose con demasiada prolijidad por donde pasara, y espiando tan solo un poco el lugar donde enseñaba Haddock, esa persona que no paraba de mirarla todo el tiempo, hasta molestarla. Se encontraba prolijamente parado, con una larga varilla como señalador y haciendo muchos movimientos de brazos, acompañando explicaciones. Era tan rígido, tan atento, tan pulcro, tan perfecto.

Alejo un poco su visión, era muy interesante verlo tan compenetrado, pero no le tendría que importar. Dirigió paso sin rumbo, hasta escuchar música. Era, extraordinariamente, una Tocata y Fuga, y se preguntó quién sería el virtuoso, los virtuosos, el maestro de maestros

Su sorpresa fue tal, que al toparse con el origen de tal majestuosidad, vio adolescentes, sus adolescentes, conocidos para ella, tocando, serios pero emocionados, compenetrados, virtuosos, todos ellos. Su mirada se presentó más atenta, y por un segundo tuvo que alejarse de la puerta, sin quedarle otra que recostarse contra la pared

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta, personas ya mayores no tenían el talento que ellos poseían, y ella debía hacer algo para que lo conozcan los demás, es más, sabía que debía hacer para que esos adolescentes, además de tocar como piedras, se divirtieran, disfrutaran de lo que hacen, amaran la música. Solo conocía una sola salida, y un solo lugar como objetivo


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hey Hey! ¿Como están? Bien, de primera, quiero agradecer los fav, follows, revs, son geniales, gente, y muchas gracias por el apoyo ;D De segunda, voy a responder la pregunta de ''nati'' por aqui, ya que ella no tiene cuenta y me pareció que si a algunos les gusto el fic podría ser que se lo preguntaron ;|**

** Bien, fue una pregunta que yo también me hice XD Estuve meditando mucho tiempo si iba a ser profesor de dibujo o de otra materia (Como es bueno con fabricación y eso en las pelis, obviamente que iba a ser algo de ciencias) Bien, es un colegio como cualquiera solo que su eje es el Arte, así que las otras materias siguen estando, pero en menor medida. Otra cosa, lo de porque Hipo no es profe de dibujo seguramente lo voy a explicar en un Hiccstrid futuro (No tan lejano, o al menos eso espero :P) **

** Bien, creo que es todo :) Bueno, las marcas nombradas pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y demás, ustedes ya saben ;)**

** Espero disfruten, les guste, y bue... Traten de no perseguirme con antorchas :3**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4:<p>

Sus pies prácticamente no pisaban el suelo. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenia, y eso dependía solamente de cuanto durara la clase de orquesta. Definitivamente dos horas, con demasiada suerte

Ya afuera, el viento hacia que le fuera más difícil acostumbrarse a ese incomodo flequillo, pero no le quedaba otra, y poseía tanta adrenalina corriendo por sus venas que ni siquiera sentía molestia.

Su auto no arrancaba. ''Genial'' Musito por lo bajo, y probó otra vez. ''Maldita porquería'' No funcionaba. Cinco veces después se decidió a responder ante los insultos, para eso ya llevaba diez minutos intentando, y eso era tiempo

Su Porsche podía ser uno de los primeros que salió, es más, confiaba en que fuera el borrador, y que lo habrían desechado por todo lo que a él respectaba, pero a pesar de aquello, era lo suficientemente veloz para lo que necesitaba

Paro frente al hotel, y sin siquiera ver el susto que se llevó la odiosa recepcionista al verla entrar de la nada a toda velocidad, subió al ascensor

-Vamos, vamos, ¡Vamos!-Apretaba una y otra vez su piso

-¡Tendrás que pagarlo si lo rompes!-La joven estaba enojada por el sobresalto de segundos atrás

-Juro que cuando pueda comprare todo este apestoso lugar y te despediré por inepta-Las puertas se estaban cerrando, pero llego a ver la cara de odio y desprecio que presento la chica ante la acotación. Se reiría si no estuviera tan compenetrada en lo suyo

La llave se le resbalaba de las manos, pero logro abrir la puerta. Entro y como un remolino hizo desaparecer varias cosas que estaban tiradas o repoyadas en su departamento. Tan solo en cuatro días se había convertido en un mar de objetos y basura desparramados por todos lados

Aun le faltaban algunas cosas, no justamente las tenía ella. Después de rozar a propósito con el mango de su guitarra la cabeza de la empleada, sacándole algunos insultos, metió todo lo que pudo llevar en ese corto tiempo a su ''lujoso'' móvil

Al tan solo pensar en quien tendría que ver para obtener lo que le faltaba, bufo fuertemente. Sabía que no estaría contenta de verla, pero debía hacerlo, porque no solo beneficiaba a los chicos. Muchos pensamientos egoístas volaban por su mente

Los padres de la joven le habían comprado una casa para ella y su hermano, una bastante bonita desde afuera, pero el césped no se cortaba hace mucho. Toco la puerta, ella solía pasar por todo el corredor y hacerlo, ya estaba acostumbrada

Vio como un ojo se asomó por la lente, y a los pocos segundos una llave dio paso a la entrada que se concedió a sí misma la rubia visitante

-¡Sabes que te odio!

-Ahora no, Bru- Corrió lo más que pudo, y pasando por entre un montón de zapatos y ropa tirada llego hasta un armario alargado

-¿Es en serio, sabes lo difícil que es llevar lo que compras tu sola?-Se acercaba a su supuesta amiga, viendo que esta estaba sumamente arreglada, cosa que hasta ese momento no había notado, y tratando de abrir el pequeño mueble-¿Qué demonios te paso?

-Es una larga historia-Logro lo que buscaba, y saco un teclado aun en su caja demostrando una sonrisa disimulada

-Nadie te entiende, Astrid- Aflojo sus brazos como si fueran de goma

-¡Jaj! Gracias-Sujeto mejor el objeto, y tratando de no pisar nada, consiguió llegar a la puerta

-¡Entras a mi casa, y te llevas MI TECLADO! ¡Pedazo de #$%$#$!

-¡También te quiero, Tilda!-Grito una vez dentro del asiento del conductor, ya habiendo colocado el instrumento en la parte de atrás

Su cajuela estaba llena de sus propias guitarras y una batería, pero a pesar de haber conseguido lo que quería de su amiga, aun le faltaban algunas cosas

Arranco el motor, y se dedicó a mirar por el retrovisor como Brutilda le dedicaba señas no muy delicadas. Se rió por dentro, le gustaba hacerla enfurecer

No le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero aun confiaba en que llegara al tan perturbador lugar en donde se encontraba su querido compañero de ex – banda Patán. No tenía elección

Bajo y aplaudió desde lejos del portón, realmente rogaba porque no la obligara a pasar

Vio la cabeza morocha asomarse por una de las ventanas, levantar las cejas con fuerza, para luego demostrar una mirada picara. No significaba nada bueno

Luego miro como una sombra se movía demasiado dentro de ese lugar, justo después de que él se alejó del vidrio, hasta que cayó, lanzo algo, y volvió a ponerse de pie para dirigirse a la puerta. Los Dioses sepan que estaba haciendo, pero en realidad lo iba a descubrir muy pronto y con mucho disgusto

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero miren quien está aquí!-Estaba caminando demasiado relajadamente, de una forma sumamente exagerada…

...Y sin remera

Astrid rodó los ojos, viendo como el flequillo hasta en eso le molestaba, pero tenía que mantener la compostura, no podía perderla ya habiendo comenzado, y teniendo en cuenta con quien trataba, aún más

-¡Pero si estas cada día más hermosa! Puedo conseguir champaña, si quieres-Se recostó en la puerta oxidada

-¿Aun tienes tu bajo y el micrófono que utilizábamos en la banda?

El más robusto genero un decaimiento en su rostro, totalmente amargado, definitivamente esperaba que viniera por otra cosa. Descansó ya todo su mentón en sus brazos, frustrado

-Si…

-¿Me los prestarías?-No podía creer que le estuviera pidiendo algo a tan detestable ser

-¿Por qué lo haría?

Otra vez la mirada picaresca, y otra vez el resoplido de la Hofferson. ''No lo besare, definitivamente, no tomare nada con él, ni siquiera me le acerco'' Pensó para sí ''¿Qué rayos le puedo dar para que se calme?''

Lo medito por unos segundos, desviando la vista levemente al piso y fregándose el mentón. Pronto, se le ocurrió una idea que podría dar resultado

Levanto el rostro frenéticamente, produciendo un sobresalto esperanzado por parte del hombre, quien pensó definitivamente en algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que planeaba la rubia

-¡Genial! Estoy listo-Frunció los labios y se arrimó mas a ella, a pesar de ni siquiera haber abierto la reja

En esos momentos se aguantó el vómito, calmo sus ganas de lanzar el desayuno frenéticamente sobre la cara del Jorgenson, y prosiguió con lo planeado

-Te daré mi bufanda que utilice la mayor parte de mi vida-Una mentira muy grande-y que realmente amo, a cambio de los instrumentos por este mes

Patán, solo porque su orgullo sobrepasaba por mucho su escasa inteligencia, se contuvo un rotundo ''¡Sí!'', para mirarla detenidamente

-La verdad es que no se si…

-Bien, me voy, no lidiare con un…

-¡Espera!-Grito casi queriendo saltar por su propio cercado

Echo un vistazo por sobre su hombro

-¡Esta bien! Está bien-Viendo que lo había escuchado, corrió tropezándose torpemente con su deteriorado corredor

Ni siquiera pasaron cinco minutos y el morocho estaba de vuelta frente a ella con lo solicitado, totalmente sudado. ''Le hace falta ejercicio, pero quien soy yo para dar el ejemplo'' Caviló tomando las cosas por encima del portón

Entre tanto, ella le paso la bufanda roja que utilizaba en esos momentos, viendo un rostro depravado de frente, produciéndole nauseas

-¡Esto es tan…

-No quiero saber que harás con ella, solo…-Se acomodó nuevamente el flequillo, le costaba acostumbrarse-Gracias

-Cuando gustes, princesa-Pero ella estaba guardando apresuradamente las unidades dentro del automóvil, metiéndolas como podía o como encajaran

No quiso verlo al irse, solo desapareció entre las calles de Berk, y emprendió camino definitivo a la institución, no se perdonaría el perder la apuesta con su padre, y si no estaba en ese lugar para cuando terminara la clase, se encontraría muerta

Cuando llego, dejo su Porsche en un lugar conveniente y entro en el establecimiento, notando que todo estaba tan enfermamente silencioso como siempre, aunque se escuchaban tenues violines o flautas, lo cual le confirmaba que la orquesta aún continuaba

Se escabullo entre medio del cuarto del conserje, ratificando que definitivamente no se encontraba allí, y tomo unas bolsas de colores fuertes que eran para la basura

Como una ninja, se deslizo por el patio y llego al modelo ''Vintage''. Como pudo, abrió la cajuela y metió amplificadores, guitarras, batería, teclado, bajo, todo lo que tenía dentro de los tan plásticos objetos, para luego llevar de a cuantos lograba cargar todos los instrumentos hasta el curso en donde daba ''Clases'', tratando de no levantar sospechas

Sabía que si se quedaba allí, Ghoti llevaría a los chicos hasta su aula y vería todos los artilugios que había considerado llevar sin ningún tipo de permiso, así que prefirió ir hasta el lugar donde estaban ensayando los adolescentes y retirarlos ella misma. Ya vería después como los escondía por cualquier emergencia

Volvió a escuchar esas maravillosas obras, de tan majestuosa y perfecta interpretación gozaban. Cruzó los dedos para que todo saliera bien, y se dedicó a mirar por la puerta

No tardó mucho en que uno de ellos levantara la vista, para ser precisos, el más curioso de todos, Gustav, a quien por unos segundos se le paso la exhalación en su trompeta, provocando una llamada de atención. Era lo que Astrid necesitaba

Paso sin pedir permiso, y se acercó rápidamente a la encargada de la dirección sin dejarla decir nada

-¿Cuánto dura la Clase de Orquesta?-Todos la miraban muy atentos

-Oh, ya estamos por terminar, les tomare una sinfonía y volverán a su clase ¿Quiere escucharlos?

-¡Claro!-Eso asusto un poco a los jóvenes, que vieron su entusiasmo como algo raro

Para la Hofferson eran realmente prodigiosos. No había una des-afinación, una equivocación, era simplemente la perfección materializada. Sus ojos celestes brillaban ante esos rápidos y exactos dedos, más cuando se los imaginaba en las cuerdas de una Fender

Para los tristes oídos de la profesora, el pequeño concierto acabo cuando las manos de esa mujer se cerraron. Realmente hubiera querido que durara más

Tras un desinteresado saludo de la nueva en el ambiente, salieron todos los estudiantes del contexto, dejando a la encargada de esa clase juntando sus propios objetos, constantes de partituras, batuta, entre otros

Cuando los alumnos entraron a su respectivo salón, se encontraron con una gran cantidad de instrumentos que ellos conocían por los videos que habían visto en Internet, que cabe destacar, conocieron a escondidas de sus padres y gracias a la rubia

Nadie se sentó, quedaron viendo petrificados todo lo que se presentaba ante ellos como un hermoso regalo de la vida misma. Gibson, Fender, amplificadores Marshall, que solo apreciaron a través de un monitor, ahora estaban frente a ellos.

-Bien, clase-Dijo cerrando la puerta y confirmando que nadie merodeaba-Hoy tendremos un pequeño cambio de planes

Se miraron entre ellos, y unos se encontraban más que emocionados

-Formen una hilera frente a mí, quiero verlos a todos al mismo tiempo

Sin perder tiempo, corrieron empujándose para por fin llegar a un acuerdo de los lugares. La rockera camino frente a todos, analizándolos minuciosamente a cada uno, y concluyendo con una postura erecta frente a todos, nuevamente cerca del escritorio

Señalo a Gustav

-Tú tocas la guitarra en la orquesta, ¿No?

-Sí, más o menos-No pudo creer que dijera que lo hacía ''más o menos''

-No dudes, no se duda en una banda-La totalidad de estudiantes abrieron bien los ojos

Comenzaron rápidamente los susurros ''¿Una banda?'' ''¿Sera algo así como Nirvana?'' ''¿Está hablando en serio?''

Astrid volvió a posar su dedo en otra chica que tenía dos trenzas cortas

-Tú también tocas la guitarra

-Sí, señora-Se puso en pose de cadete

-Bien, hay una Fender por allá, cuélgatela y dentro de un rato te explico que harás

Un ''¡Yeah!'' sumamente disimulado se escapó de la adolescente. Era fanática de ''Hendrix'', y ese instrumento era idéntico al que utilizaba el

Así hizo con cada uno de ellos

-Tu, a la batería, y tú, rápido, necesito alguien en los teclados. ¿Eres la del Contrabajo? Entonces serás la bajista. Los demás ¡Agrúpense al fondo!

Todos se movilizaron hacia los últimos asientos, algunos más frustrados que otros. Sin embargo, Astrid se presentaba muy seria, a pesar de la euforia que la carcomía por dentro

-Bien, escuchen aquí. Ustedes dos tienen bastante fuerza, serán los que carguen los instrumentos-Asintieron-Chicas…-Se detuvo unos segundos-Las escuche cantar algunas veces-Se sonrojaron-Tranquilas, lo hacen muy bien, serán las coristas, vayan con los de la banda

Casi explotaron de euforia, y salieron corriendo cuan rayo

-Vi a otros de ustedes tocar los instrumentos que los demás, pero hoy conocí sus gustos, y sé que no disfrutaran tanto de una banda de rock como ellos-Algunos respondieron positivamente, mientras que otros bajaron la cabeza, decaídos-Y a los que si les gustaría, sé que tocan otras cosas, no necesitamos vientos, nos harían falta puestos técnicos. Necesito a dos vigilantes que avisen cuando cualquiera se acerca-Tres levantaron la mano-Perfecto, tienen el puesto. ¿Alguien maneja bien la informática?-Varios levantaron sus brazos, y ella señalo a cuatro-Se encargaran de arreglar el sonido de futuras grabaciones, los efectos de la presentación que tendremos-Un sobresalto los tomo por sorpresa, no sabían que se presentarían-El logo, y demás detalles. Para los que quedan, lo que sería ustedes-Señalo a las dos adolescentes y el joven pelirrojo-necesito un nombre y un manager

Entre ellos discutieron, y llegaron a un acuerdo rápidamente, siendo el muchacho el administrador y las chicas las creadoras del futuro nombre

Salió de la ronda y se fue al frente nuevamente

-Esta será una banda de rock. Es un ''Proyecto Escolar'', por ende, trabajaremos lo que reste de mi estadía aquí en ello. Sus calificaciones serán asignadas según como suenen, como se muevan, como respiren en el concierto final, el ''Concurso de Talentos''-Algunos se desconcertaron, no sabían nada de ello, mientras que otros ya la habían escuchado sugerirlo minutos atrás, pero solo decirlo minoritariamente- Así que ¡A trabajar!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hey Hey! ¿Como andan por sus lares? (Mi saludo medieval!) Espero que bien :D **

** Bien, se me hace que el Hiccstrid se me esta resistiendo, mas la personalidad tan diferente de Astrid (Que muchas veces trato de volver a la original y luche contra eso XD sumándole el mantener la esencia XD) siento que tengo una batalla épica al escribir XD Nah, no para tanto, pero ustedes me entienden**

** Por otro lado (Un lado muy importante) Quiero agradecer los fav, follow, revs, gracias gente, es muy importante su apoyo :D**

** Y por ultimo, quiero decir que yo estereotipo a los rockeros y demás tríbus urbanas en la historia, pero no es que todos sean así :D Yo no lo soy (Desordenada? PERO POR FAVOR!) Ok, quizás un poco si XD pero bueno, ya saben, hace un poco mas divertida a la historia, y se asemeja un poco al personaje de Jack Black en la peli (A pesar de que la trama no se presente al pie de la letra, sino seria aburrida, no? ya sabríamos lo que pasa XD)**

**-****Hola Ark ¬¬**

**-¡Hey, Hola Chimuelo! :3**

**-Quiero aparecer en el fic ¬¬**

**-Es que... tenemos... problemas técnicos :P**

**-¡Escusas! ¡Todas escusas! :d**

**-¡No, espera, no te vayas! Justo cuando le estaba por decir que quizás aparezca en forma humana en otro fic :/ Bueno, ya que el no esta tendré que hacer los redoblantes yo :P  
><strong>

**(Redoblantes horripilantes, y...) Cap 5!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5:<p>

Los chicos asignados a la banda se encontraban probando sus instrumentos, intercambiando algunas cosas entre ellos, o simplemente escuchando a Astrid, quien estaba al tanto de lo que hicieran

-Sí, bien, ahora toca un La-Le dijo a la joven de trenzas, que exponía su remera del afro guitarrista con total orgullo-Y con eso ya tienes ''Smoke on The Water''. La conoces ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo no conocer un clásico?-La adolescente arqueo una ceja divertida

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti-Poso su mano en el hombro de la chica-Bien, Gustav, ¿Cómo vas con el solo?

-Es… Un problema, Señorita Hoff…-La mirada de la profesora fue más que suficiente-Astrid. No sé si lo pueda sacar

Viéndolo en esos momentos, con un tono bastante decaído en su mirada, se acercó lentamente, agachándose hasta quedar un poco más baja que él, lo cual no costaba mucho ya que era alto, y tomándolo de los hombros prosiguió

-Tienes talento, Gustav, y si no lo tuvieras, igual serias bueno, ¿Y sabes porque?-El muchacho negó-Porque taladraría tanto tus oídos con estudio en la guitarra que terminarías siendo Slash, o mejor, porque puedes tener talento, pero necesitas más virtudes para ser un buen músico, algunas de ellas son la insistencia, la paciencia, la práctica, la tolerancia… el intento, una y otra vez. Nunca lo olvides-Se paró y acarició su cabello, viendo cómo se sonrojaba y reía-Veras que pronto te saldrá

Con la batería no tenía muchos problemas, Arnold estaba más que emocionado, golpeaba con mucha fuerza los tambores y los platillos, es más, en un momento parecía que el Hi-Hat se iba a despedazar. Decidió pasar de largo con su supervisación

Y más allá se encontraba el tecladista, sentado, con un codo sobre las teclas y recargando su cabeza en ese mismísimo brazo. Sacaba alguna que otra pelusa, con los ojos opacados y la mente seguramente desviada en algo ajeno a su situación

-Hey, Marty, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Todo esto afectara tu calificación-Ella también estaba sin atuendo escolar, o al menos sofisticado, sino que tenía su remera más preciada de AC-DC, la cual alzaba en lo alto los datos de un concierto de hace cuatro años

-¿Por qué no nos da técnica? Ya sabe, escalas, acordes, tríadas, no lo sé, ¿Partituras?

Se posó frente al Hammond, viéndolo directamente a la cara, y entrecerró los ojos

-Escala Jónica principal

-Do

-Escala Lidia principal

-Fa sin alteraciones

-Notas de Mi Mayor con séptima

-Mi, Sol sostenido, Si, Re

-¿Entonces qué quieres que te enseñe? Te puedo seguir preguntando toda la mañana si quieres

Se fijó en ella, arrepentido de lo que había dicho, y agacho la vista, pensativo

-¿Tiene una partitura de este tema?

Sonrió-Si eso quieres, te conseguiré una, pero prueba sacar de oído, sabes hacerlo, ¿Verdad?

Por primera vez en su corta vida, el joven tuvo una pregunta de la que no conocía respuesta, se consideraba a si mismo cabecilla del conocimiento, y en esos momentos no era nada

-Te enseñare-Dijo viendo su cara de terror-Solo que tendrás que esperar a más tarde o mañana, en realidad es solo escuchar, pero te puedo aconsejar sobre eso, te será más fácil

Le dedico una mirada aprobatoria, y fue hacia los bancos, donde se encontraban los demás adolescentes que no eran parte de la banda, exceptuando los vigilantes, quienes esperaban cerca de la puerta

-Bien, como ver… ¿Qué haces aquí?

La bajista se encontraba entre medio de ellos, con el instrumento sobre sus piernas y varios chicos rodeándola

-Vengo a ayudar con el nombre, igual no estamos haciendo nada allá en frente

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Cada uno está probando lo suyo! Y tú también deberías estar haciendo eso. Ve, vamos-La joven bufo, y su pelo desordenado y pelirrojo se esfumo del entorno en la ronda-Bien, ya que me ocupe de un problema-Se froto las manos-Pasemos a otro. Necesitamos probar sonido, no sé si hoy, todo paso tan rápido que no estoy segura de que nos alcance el tiempo, no podemos hacer todo en una mañana, pero necesitamos recubrir las paredes o los huecos de las puertas, las ventanas, lo que sea, pero no podemos permitir que se escuche fuera, o el proyecto terminara y todos tendrán un 1 de recompensa-Abrieron bien los ojos, capaces de comenzar con el trabajo en ese mismo instante-Y no solo va para ellos, ¿Escucharon, banda?-Levantaron la cabeza de sus instrumentos, desorientados-Bien, el resto, lo del logo, los vi trabajando, o al menos empezando, con eso está bien por hoy, anoten todas las ideas. Coristas, después se integraran a la banda, pero lo haremos la semana que viene, practiquen en sus casas-Asintieron-Bien, vestuario, tendremos que ver, pero supongo que con el…

-¡Ghoti!-Grito un vigilante

Corrieron a cómo pudieron. Los estudiantes ayudaron a colocar todo en armarios bastante prácticos, y muchos otros arreglaron los pupitres y contribuyeron con sus compañeros pasándoles los chalecos o abrigos para que se los pusieran y no se vieran las remeras. Sin embargo, hay ciertas cosas que no se lograron juntar

La puerta se abrió, y los pasos de la supervisora se sintieron fríos, secos, arrastrados, sin vida. Su mirada puso firmeza en Hofferson, y en todos los alumnos, que estaban tan rectos como una tabla. Miro a su alrededor inspeccionando con detalle, y acomodando sus lentes como lo solía hacer, dirigió una mirada reacia a la rubia

-Es hora de almorzar-Desvió sus ojos a los alumnos-Pasen en fila al comedor

Se levantaron, asustados, alguno que otro arreglando su uniforme para que la remera no se viera, y pasaron al pasillo, donde siguieron camino para comer

Ghoti no se movió de su lugar, produciendo escalofríos en Astrid, persona que ya estaba asustada de por si

-Entonces… ¿Paso a almorzar o…

-¿Qué es aquel interesante objeto?

No pudo creer que no lo guardaron, claro, por eso uno de los chicos más altos se había sentado atrás. La Gibson SG estaba tranquilamente posada sobre un soporte especial, esperando una buena idea de la joven para que su vida no terminara en manos de un desconocido a cambio de algunos billetes para sobrevivir

-Eso, vaya, que curioso ¿Sabe? Justo lo estaba por guarda…

-¿Qué hacía con él?

Otra vez la gota de sudor se resbalaba por su frente. Cruzaba los dedos detrás de la espalda para que se creyera lo que estaba por decir

-Es parte de la ''Clase Especial'' de la cual le comentaba los otros días. Ese… instrumento es… mmh… Nórdico…

-Nunca vi uno como ese

-Porque solo es información que poseen los profesionales en el tema-Fue lo más estúpido que dijo en su vida

La mujer miro y volvió a mirar la guitarra, sintiendo que en algún lugar la había visto. Para suerte de Hofferson, ella pensaba que esa sensación se trataba de que pudiera ser Noruego, o al menos prefirió pensar eso

-Bien sabrá usted que no estamos acostumbrados a trabajar con esa clase de… instrumentos-Dudo al decirlo-Es más, no lo hacemos en la hora de música, damos solo teoría, se está permitido utilizarlos únicamente en orquesta. Así que si es tan amable, preferiría que no lo trajera más

Astrid asintió sin dudarlo, aunque dentro suyo estaba maldiciendo su horrible trabajo, pero debía mantenerlo, de otra forma quedaría a vivir para siempre en esa habitación espantosa

Muy pronto se encontró en el salón de comidas, lugar donde se almorzaba, se comía en media tarde, y se pasaba cuando había alguna actividad especial. A ella solo le tocaban ciertas horas de la mañana, ya que sus chicos tenían materias antes y varias materias después que no justamente estaban ligadas al arte, sea como sea, era una institución secundaria, y siendo adolescentes no se podían recibir sin saber matemáticas, ciencias, biología, geografías, entre otras conocidas. En realidad la rubia no entendía porque, a ella no le sirvieron todas esas ''Cosas'', aunque no era quien para decirlo, se pasaba sus horas libres mirando programas de televisión

Otra vez volvió a sentarse sola, y prefería que fuera así. Nadie le causaba gracia, simpatía, ni siquiera se asomaban a ello, simplemente le repugnaban, eran tan pulcros, ordenados, que estaba segura de que saldrían corriendo si vieran su apartamento

Y allí estaba, frente a unos nachos y una lata de Coca-Cola. Se sentía la persona más saludable del mundo

Cuando pensó que su mente descansaría gracias al aroma a queso, escucho unos pasos no muy lejanos a su mesa, y estaban aproximándose. Ya sabía de quien podría tratarse, y simplemente ingirió algo de comida para dar la impresión de que no le importaba, pero en realidad le molestaba

-Hola señorita Hofferson-Ese saludo le daba jaqueca, las únicas personas que le decían así eran Ghoti y… Nadie más, porque sabían que no le gustaba

-Por favor, llámame Astrid-Escupió las palabras, con molestia

El castaño se sentó frente a ella con una nueva bandeja de ensalada y otro poco de jugo natural. Almorzaba eso mismo todos los días

-¿No te gusta la comida del comedor?

-Prefiero destruirme por dentro a que condicionarme a un solo plato todos los días

El castaño sintió que se refería a la perfección a él, y no le quedo más que reír nerviosamente. Sin embargo, ni siquiera toco la comida, así como no dejo en paz a la muchacha

-Oye, me gusta tu remera. A veces escucho AC-DC

Se congelo ''¿Cuándo demonios vio eso?''. Trago con dificultad un nacho que metió en la boca antes de que dijera eso, y lo miro impresionada, hasta un tanto asustada. Los ojos verdes se ocultaron debajo del flequillo y una carcajada disimulada no tardo en salir

-Todos guardamos algo en…

-¿Cómo viste mi…

-Pasaste por el corredor casi corriendo al baño, y no traías puesto tu saco

''¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Ahora este hijo de Troll les dirá a todos'' Sus ojos se entrecerraron de una forma dramática, pero su momento de ira, o una idea de negocio, fue interrumpido por las palabras del joven

-Lo que te iba a decir hoy-Sacudió su vaso con el líquido chocando contra las paredes-Es que todos guardan sus secretos-Tomo un sorbo de la bebida

Apenas termino de hacerlo, y manteniendo su mirada seria, metió una de sus manos en la chaqueta que utilizaba usualmente en la institución, y de dentro de la misma saco un pequeño cuaderno recubierto con lo que parecía ser algún tipo de piel escamosa

Ella lo tomo con desconfianza, sin darse cuenta de que el la miraba en cada movimiento. Lo puso sobre la mesa y comenzó a hojearlo. Tenía dibujos de todo tipo, muchos dragones, algunos vikingos, animales, gatos negros, bestias de la mitología noruega, palabras en forma de graffiti, skates, personas en parques de piruetas, snowboarding. Mucho material totalmente contrario a como el muchacho se solía presentar ante los demás. Hipo realmente se le estaba haciendo una persona interesante

-Vaya, esta… Genial ¿Tú dibujas todo esto?

-En mi tiempo libre-Otra vez el movimiento de hombros, esos ojos verdes le volvían a recordar un bosque a lo lejos, y ya no podía culpar a los programas de naturaleza-Pero es tan solo un pasatiempo

-Podrías dedicarte a eso…-Se concentró en la Coca-Cola

-Sí, supongo, pero… No hubo tiempo, ni apoyo-Estaba terminando su ensalada

Astrid lo miro de reojo, y vio cómo su rostro se agacho, jugando con los utensilios, y los orbes verdes se apagaron. Ella prefirió no comentar más nada, y concentrarse en su comida

Después de un buen rato de silencio, Haddock comenzó a levantarse de la mesa

-Bueno, tengo que enseñar el ''Arte''-Guiño un ojos acompañado de una sonrisa-De la Física. Hasta luego, Astrid-Genero énfasis en su nombre

Ella levanto su mano, y le dio otro sorbo al refresco. Algo era especialmente interesante en él, y le molestaba pensar en ello, simplemente porque esas mariposas en su estómago tenían que ser ''Acribilladas con una ametralladora y luego chamuscadas con fuego del infierno''. Una vez recomendó así a una compañera, nunca más se le acercó


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Hey Hey! ¿Como están? Primero que nada, quiero agradecer los fav, follow, revs, gracias por el apoyo, la buena onda, que decirles... Son geniales, gente :D**

** Por otro lado, este salio un poco mas corto, es mayormente conversación, así que bue... Espero les guste igualmente :D **

**-Hola...**

**-Hola Chimuelo :)**

**-Vi lo que escribiste la otra vez, y... ¿Como es eso de que...**

**-Tu solo espera, si este fic sale decente, por ahí haga otro un tanto diferente en la trama y en... creo que todo XD  
><strong>

**-Ah... Pero, ¿No puedes siquiera decirme que haré yo?**

**-Nop :3 Ahora toca los redoblantes, que ya la vez pasada hice cualquiera en la batería, me quedo con el piano :P**

**(Redoblantes super cool, y...) Cap 6! :D**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 6:<p>

Esa tarde tenia libre, como todas las tardes de la semana, ya que su horario correspondía tan solo a parte de la mañana, y una corta hora después del almuerzo

Se encontraba esperando cómodamente a Brutilda, quien tendría que estar llegando en esos momentos. Sin embargo, no tenía ningún problema en descansar con las hojas de Rolling Stones en las manos.

De pronto, retumbaron en sus oídos los estrepitosos sonidos de golpes

-¡Ya voy! Demonios, va a terminar rompiendo esa cosa-Dejo sus revistas sobre el sofá y salió con poco y nada de ánimos a atenderla-¡Hola, como estas!

-¿Cómo crees que voy a estar, trasero de Jack?-Definitivamente Hofferson no se esperaba esa contestación

La chica, sin previo aviso, se abrió paso por el apartamento, corriendo todo desorden que hubiese y tirándose plácidamente en el sillón, echando todo papel que había y buscando el control para prender el antiguo televisor

-Claro, pasa…-Cerro la puerta

Camino de una forma un poco acelerada a la cocina, pero simplemente por el hecho de que estaba segura de haber dejado un pack de cuerdas tirado por allí, y estaba pensando seriamente en cambiárselas a una de sus guitarras

-Oye, en realidad vengo por mi teclado-Cambio de canal-Lo necesito para… algo

-Yo te invite a mi casa-Ahora no encontraba la Gibson SG

-Sí, pero… ¿Para qué cuernos quieres un Yamaha?

-Espera un segundo-Saco toda su ropa del armario, pero no encontraba su instrumento-Este… Estoy…-Se atascó con una blusa entre las piernas, ni siquiera supo cómo se le enredo-Dando clases de Ro… Música

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! Vamos, dilo, tienes otra apestosa banda…-Encontró un pedazo de pizza en el suelo y comenzó a limpiarlo

-Sí, pensé que dirías eso, pero… En serio, estoy en un Instituto Superior de no sé qué-Se trasladó a la sala, sin prestarle atención a su amiga, hasta que…-Tilda, eso creo que está en el suelo desde…-Ya era tarde-Como sea

-¿Tu, dando clases?-Se trababa un poco mientras comía-¡Eso quiero verlo! Y que… ¿Les tocas canciones de Metallica o qué?-Se atraganto al tratar de reírse

-Pues, no… A ellos les gusta más los Guns…-Empezó a levantar diarios viejos del suelo

-¿Los Guns? Tienen el gusto para el…

-¡Bru!

-¡Que! Los Guns apestan… ¡Viva Slipknot!

-¡Los Guns no apestan! ¡Por todos los dioses, ellos fueron prácticamente precursores, estaba Slash!

-Slash apesta…-Se llevó otro pedazo a la boca, hasta que piso tierra-Espera… ¿Acaso saben lo que son los Guns, como sabes que a ellos les gusta, lo escuchan, como es que empezaron a…

-¡Cállate por un segundo, que te explico! Y que encuentro la bendita Gibson…-Su vista se alzó, y sacudió hacia todas direcciones, pero no encontraba el rojo brillante que buscaba, con lo cual solo suspiro frustrada-La buscare después

-¿Y, me explicaras o no?

-¡Si, si! ¡A eso iba!-Su cabello, en esos momentos suelto y libre, como a ella le gustaba, se posiciono al lado de la rubia visitante, por lo cual Astrid estaba compartiendo asiento-Bien, digamos que yo les doy una especie de Clases de Rock, o algo así

-No hablas en serio…-Termino de comer la rebanada de pizza

-¡Vamos, porque mentiría!

-Muchas razones…

-Y esas serian…

-Te quieres llevar mi teclado

No utilizaba la violencia porque aun las unía una, aunque no pareciera, gran amistad, así que contuvo el puño, y lo guardo por si se topaba con Patán. Pobre de él sí lo hacía en esos momentos

-Claro que ¡Agghh! ¿Por qué lo haría? Ni siquiera se tocarlo

-No lo sé, ¿Para venderlo en Internet? Mucha gente lo hace

-¡Bru!

-¡Es verdad, de ti se puede esperar cualquier cosa! Y…-Lo medito unos segundos-Creo que te creo

-Gracias…

-¿Los convertiste en demonios?

-¡¿QUE?!

-Tú hiciste un pacto…

-¡Claro que…

-…Con el diablo en el cruce de caminos y…

-¡Bru!

-…le vendiste tu alma por tener cerebro y otras porquerías, ¿Salir con Patán no era? En aquel tiempo tu…

-¡TILDA! ¡NO HICE NADA DE ESO! ¡Fue una historia que invento tu hermano!

-No lo creo, el no solía hacer…

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Y el caso del pollo?

-Verídico, su corazón aún está en el cuarto de Brutacio

-¿La fiesta con tiburones que bailaban?

-Patán dijo que fue real

-¿Y le crees a Patán?-La mirada escéptica de Brutilda no contrajo más que un bufido por parte de la dueña del lugar-¿El concierto de Kizz que ''supuestamente'' había conseguido para la preparatoria y nunca llego?

-Ellos… Cancelaron a último momento-Se dedicó a mirar la televisión-Vamos, Astrid, ¿Qué les das a esos niños, la ''Historia del Rock'', ''Como Slipknot parece una banda de psicópatas''?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno, lo de Historia si, les daba…

-¿Les dabas ''Historia del Rock''? ¿Alguien en ese afamado lugar sabe qué haces eso?

-No, y no tienen que saberlo

-¿Qué ganas con ello?

-Sueldo…

-Vamos, para eso les darías clases normales, algo habrás apostado-La conocía demasiado bien

-Con mi papa hice una apuesta…

-¡Ja! Lo sabía, ¿Qué fue? ¿Contaminarías las mentes de unos pobres chicos a cambio de un auto nuevo?

-Mi auto es genial

-Sí, CCCCLLLAARRROOO-Otra vez se contuvo el puño

-Si duraba un mes enseñando volvería con él y mama a la mansión

-¿Y porque lo de Rock?

-No tenía otra cosa que darles, estaban muy restringidos en lo del estudio extensivo, me pareció buena idea, y ahora hay un ''Concurso de Talentos'' que está estupendo para…

-¿Es el de ''Berk es Música''?

-Creo que si

-Quieres el dinero, ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé, yo realmente…

-¿Por el concierto de AC-DC?

-No, espera, es que…

-Astrid, Astrid, Astrid… ¿Quién te creería que harías algo por los chicos? ¡Por favor, el dinero y los gustos mueven tu mundo!

-¿Pero qué…

-¿Me lo negaras acaso? ¿Me negaras que eres egoísta? Te conozco desde hace mucho, ''Niña Rica''

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? De pronto estas bien, y de pronto contra mío

-¡Tú eres la que ahora se pone a pensar en los demás! No puede ser tan de pronto

-Si vienes a mi apartamento para criticarme, es mejor que te vayas-Se paró del sofá

-¡Bien, me iré! ¡Pero porque YO QUIERO!-También se levantó-Y… ¡Me llevare mi teclado!

-¡Bien!

-¡Donde esta!

-¡En el instituto!

-¡Entonces!...-De pronto, se encontró en un dilema de superioridad disminuida que no podía combatir-Entonces…

-Te lo llevare el lunes…-Genero ademanes con las manos, un poco más relajada-Solo… déjame pensar quien tiene otro este fin de semana

-Bien, es que lo necesito para la banda-En realidad no debía decir eso

-¿Banda?

-Sí, bueno… Nos volvimos a reunir con los chicos-Ya no podría ocultarlo

-¿Y porque no me avisaron? Espera…

-Porque ya no estás en ella, decidimos que nos gusta más tocar sin técnica y todo eso

La rubia quedo boquiabierta, sintió gran traición a su persona. Podía ser una banda desafinada, horrorosa, sin talento, pero era la banda que conformaban todos ellos, y con la que tuvieron muchos recuerdos que almacenar. Ahora también formaba parte de esas rupturas al corazón que se le estaban acumulando. Quizás Brutilda tenía razón, todos esos años de ego dieron sus frutos

-Bueno, yo me largo… Mi hermano esta solo en la casa y si no llego a tiempo organizara una fiesta en dos segundos

-Claro, mándale saludos-Su voz se volvió apagada, deprimida

La de las trenzas se despidió. Caminando encorvada y cansada, como casi siempre se encontraba, dirigió paso al ascensor, hasta que se topó con un joven alto y castaño, de campera negra y suéter verde, bastante arreglado, y con el cabello semi-enmarañado

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, jajaja, tengan piedad hacia Brutilda, no sabe lo que dice XD y traten de no perseguirme con antorchas XD (Ya veo como se acerca una multitud de personas dispuestas a golpearme :3)<strong>

** Y... ¡Les deje con la intriga! ¡BUAJAJAJAJAJA! Soy mala mala mala 3:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Hey Hey! Como estan? Que de sus vidas? Que están leyendo? Yo... Por aquí ando (Pronto comenzare a leer El Hobbit, a ver que onda con Tolkien :D) Bien, primero, un agradecimiento súper mega grande para los que dejaron revs (Gracias por el apoyo, me encantaron sus opiniones) los fav, follow, su buena onda sobrepasa los limites XD Son geniales, gente ;D**

** En segunda, estoy casi segura de que terminare con persecuciones de personas dispuestas a quemarme con sus antorchas :3 En serio, no sabia si dejarlo así, cambie varias cosas, volví a cambiar, y bue... esto fue lo que salio XD (Jajaja, me tome mi tiempo, Mel, y sigo igual de insegura XD)**

** Bueno, Chimuelo esta de vacaciones en Hawai, me mando algunas fotos, así que... Solo las fotos ¬¬ Me lo merecía, lo se :P**

** Exceptuando todo XD (Dioses! En este si que estoy temblando XD) Espero igualmente les guste (Estoy lista para ser incinerada)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7<p>

-Hola, emm… Estoy buscando a… ¿Astrid Hofferson?-La nombrada escucho lo que dijo desde la puerta, ya que no la había cerrado por completo, y asomo más el oído

A Brutilda le brillaron los ojos. Llego a tal punto de delirio que asusto al pobre muchacho con su mirada pícara

-¡Pero mírate nada más! Eres tan… -Mordió su labio inferior, entre risitas astutas-¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?-Lo tomo por el cuello del saco

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, es más, todo su cuerpo estaba sintiendo la invasión sorpresiva de la joven desconocida, por lo que, al ser una chica y el un caballero, tenía miedo de utilizar la fuerza, pero a la vez estaba aterrorizado de lo que podría pasar si la situación seguía por el mismo curso

-Yo… eeehhhh…-Se encontraba muy nervioso

-Sh-Poso su dedo índice en los labios del hombre-Eres demasiado sexy para hablar, tu voz es una porquería-Su cara estaba muy próxima a la de el

-¡BRUTILDA!

Los dos se dieron vuelta a esa dirección, siendo Haddock el que no podía ocultar el rostro de satisfacción

Parecía que sus trenzas acompañaban el rezongón que emitió, casi cayendo al suelo de depresión

-¡Demonios, Astrid, tu interrumpes todo!

-¡DE-JA-LO! ¡Es P-R-O-F-E-S-O-R! Un compañero-Aclaro lo ultimo

La acosadora desvió su mirada al de ojos verdes, totalmente exaltada

-¿Profesor? Muy bien, eres realmente perfecto

A pesar de cómo se había aferrado a Hipo, fue totalmente expulsada de contexto por Hofferson, quien no dudo en arrastrarla al ascensor desde sus trenzas

-¡Adiós!-Exclamo empujándola al aparato

-¡No se vale!-Chillo, para después buscar de hacerle señas al muchacho para que la llamara

Por otro lado, Astrid apretaba con tanta fuerza el botón de bajar que seguramente terminaría rompiéndolo

Una vez que soluciono ese ''Percance'', dirigió paso hacia su colega

-Disculpa eso…-En realidad no solía pedir perdón, pero había algo que pasaba y no sabía explicar. Igualmente, trataba a toda costa de evitarlo

-Tranquila, supongo que es un lindo cumplido el que te digan ''sexy''-Trato de romper el hielo Hipo

-A pesar de que no lo seas-Rió por lo bajo, en realidad bastante desganada por la forma tan diferente que tenia de ver las cosas el castaño

-Por supuesto-Eso lo hirió bastante, pero pudo evitar demostrarlo

La rubia, viendo que la conversación parecía haber muerto allí, estaba dispuesta a retirarse, pero apenas Haddock capto movimiento tomo la iniciativa

-En r-realidad-La detuvo por el hombro, generando que se diera la vuelta-Vengo por otra cosa

Lo miro con desconfianza, o quizás con enojo, esas cosas que provocaba ese ser dentro de ella le molestaban mucho. Decidió asentir para deshacerse del problema

-Es que hoy a la mañana te llevaste mi cuaderno de dibujo-Poseía un tono preocupado en su voz

Fue ahí cuando la joven se acordó de que al no verlo por el comedor prefirió llevárselo con ella y devolvérselo después. Claro, se olvidó de que estaban pisando el fin de semana y de llamar al muchacho para avisarle que lo tenía. En realidad, relego muchas acciones importantes

-Claro, vaya, ni siquiera se en donde lo deje-Se froto un poco la frente, tratando de pensar ''Es tan cansador recordar'' medito para si-Déjame ver si lo encuentro en mi abrigo o algo. Espera aquí

-Como digas

El muchacho tenía otro objetivo, y era totalmente opuesto al supuesto interés que presentaba por su anotador. Sin embargo, viendo que Astrid se presentaba tan reacia con él, prefirió dejarlo de lado y abandonar su insistencia. Quizás sería mejor así

Por otro lado, antes de entrar al apartamento, esas cosas que sentía dentro de ella y que no entendía la detuvieron justo frente a la puerta. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió mal de dejar a alguien de ese modo. Lo había hecho muchas veces, por eso mismo le parecía tan bizarro que de pronto se diera la vuelta en sus ideologías

-O…-Lo vio de reojo-Si quieres, puedes pasar y esperar mientras yo busco

La sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba como Hipo se hizo presente en su rostro, claro, una vez que Hofferson se dio vuelta.

Cuando entro, ignorando el desastre que imperaba en el lugar, colgó su campera de cuero negro en un gancho que parecía estar puesto por equivocación en la entrada. Prefirió no opinar ni que se tratara de forma mental

-Puedes…-Esquivo un charco de agua-Esperar en el sofá y mirar algún programa-Su voz ya se desvanecía por la lejanía desde la habitación

-Genial, gracias-Dio unos pequeños saltos y llego hasta el sillón, sentándose a duras penas, pero lo más cómodamente que pudo

Mientras, la rubia, con la menor gana, prácticamente se adentró en su guardarropa, y como si se tratase de una maquina destrozadora, comenzó a revolver y lanzar nuevamente (Llevaba ya varios días haciendo lo mismo) ropa por los aires, carpetas, hojas, alguna que otra bolsa de frituras, hasta que termino sacando todo

Se sopló el cabello de la cara con rabia, sintiendo con deshonra que extrañaba su cabello arreglado, y pensando seriamente que el flequillo era más soportable.

En realidad buscaba su chaqueta de la mañana, pero no la veía por ningún lado, y no tenía la menor gana de buscarla, así que sus pasos fueron prácticamente arrastrados a la cocina, escuchando algunas cosas que provenían de la tecnología instalada en la sala

Estaba por dirigirse hacia el castaño, pero apenas lo vio desde cerca del refrigerador, no pudo contenerse el revoloteo en su estómago. Sus ojos reposaban sobre la pantalla, algo indiferentes, y sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosos. Alguna que otra vez se mordía el labio inferior, y sin quererlo Hofferson hacia lo mismo apenas lo apreciaba. Estaba por echar humo de los oídos, simplemente porque no podía estar pasando

Junto a ello, su ya tan conocida hostilidad para con toda vida andante se convertía en pedazos hacia Haddock

-Oye…-Vio como el muchacho le clavo la mirada, muchas cosas le cruzaron por la panza, esas mariposas tenían sus efectos secundarios, después iría al baño-¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Te, café?

-Café está bien-Tenia una enferma costumbre hacia él, como muchas personas

Los orbes azules se fijaron en muchos cajones, repisas, y recayeron en que no tenían gran contenido

-N-no tengo c-café-Estaba parada sin apartar la vista de la heladera

-¿Entonces Te?-Miraba el televisor tranquilamente

-Tampoco…

-¿Y qué tienes?-Pregunto con un tono ligeramente molesto

Astrid debatía entre decirlo o simplemente mencionar que no poseía nada. ''¿Pero desde cuando me importa lo que piensen los demás? No tengo excepciones CON NADIE''

-Cerveza…-Comento a punto de abrir el contenedor, pero esperando respuesta

El de ojos verdes sintió su cuello mojado, el sudor proveniente de un terror hacia las bebidas alcohólicas, y tenía sus razones, pero estaba entre un serio debate, su caballerosidad contra sus principios. Sea como fuese Astrid, seguía siendo una dama, y el un caballero, se lo repetía siempre para no olvidarlo, al menos a la cara que daba a la mayor parte de la sociedad.

Su decisión fue tomada principalmente por el hecho de que había llegado más lejos de lo que pensaba con su objetivo, y debía admitirlo, la amaba desde que la vio, sin siquiera conocerla realmente, pero no le molesto hacerlo, y no le afectaría negativamente avanzar en ello

-P-pues… S-supongo que no hay ningún problema-Se rasco levemente la nuca y se enderezo en el sofá

La joven, sin muchos problemas, saco unos vasos de modelos diferentes entre sí, dos botellas frías y una bolsa de papas fritas. Le gustaba llevar muchas cosas a la vez, no siempre salía bien, pero esa vez llegaron todos los objetos enteros

Recostó su espalda al lado de la de él, en el mismo sillón, y se dedicó a abrir y servir todo lo que trajo

-Tendrás que darme un poco de tiempo, no sé en donde esta ese libro tuyo, no sé en donde lo puse-Andarse con rodeos escaseaba en ella, aunque no todo fuese verdad

-Claro, tu tranquila, tampoco es tan urgente-''¡Por todos los dioses! No es nada urgente''

La profesora comenzó con un buen trago mientras Hipo la miraba de reojo. No le importaba si fuera desordenada, de carácter fuerte, que estuviera tan en contra de las personalidades superiores, es más, eso le encantaba, y es lo que el trataba de hacer en secreto

-Y dime, Hipo… ¿Cómo es que te desheredaron?-Pregunto dejando el vaso en la pequeña mesa que reposaba en frente, esa duda rondaba por su cabeza

-Pues, no fue algo así que ''Me desheredaron'', sino que más bien yo me fui...-Miraba un poco la bebida en su mano, dudando si tomar o no

-Pero… Tenías una familia con dinero, ¿No?

-Sí, es más, mi padre estaba metido en política, hasta que sucedió lo del accidente hace dos años. Quizás te suene como ''El Vasto'', se llamaba Estoico

-Vaya, ¿Ese tipo murió? ¡Demonios!...-Comió una papita, y tardo unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar-Espera… ¿El Vasto era tu padre? Mi pésame, Haddock

-Gracias-En realidad no estaba muy decaído, le dolía recordarlo pero el alcohol lo iba calmando, así como hizo en un tiempo

-¿Y porque te fuiste? Digo, tendrían que tener algo de dinero después, ya sabes, algo bastante, se cobra mucho en un cargo como el de el

-Claro, pero en esos tiempos mi madre volvió con mi padre después de mucho tiempo, varios años. Ella tenía proyectos que a mí también me interesaban, pensábamos invertir todo muy bien, en memoria a él, pero luego-Soltó una risa nerviosa y tomo otro trago-A ella le interesaron otras cosas, y yo… preferí alejarme de todo eso-Se encogió de hombros, bastante decaído-¿Sabes? A veces me pongo a pensar en ello, en lo que sacrifico mi padre para rescatarme del choque, y como termino, yo sin una pierna, y el tres metros bajo tierra, mi madre con sus vicios por las compras, el derroche de lo que se ganó con esfuerzo, y… termino con varios tragos de esto-Su sonrisa forzada fue acompañada por la cerveza

Astrid correspondió el gesto, pero se sintió horrible por dentro. No había hecho nada malo, aunque de pronto vio como gozaba de más suerte que cualquiera, y a veces (O siempre) pasaba por alto ese gran detalle. Por otro lado, también le intrigo lo de la pierna del castaño

-Oye… ¿Y entonces perdiste tu pierna en el choque?

-Sí. Mi padre vio el camión, lo estrecho del camino, y el mal manejo del conductor, así que cuando advirtió que yo estaba paralizado ante lo que iba a pasar, se lanzó sobre mí y el caño atravesó su pecho en vez del mío-Ante una afirmación por parte de la rubia, se sirvió más cerveza en el vaso-La pierna la perdí por pedazos de vidrio que se deslizaron de a poco cuando trataba de escapar de entre los escombros, aunque en realidad no estoy muy seguro de si fue solo eso, pudo haber sido un caño, pero los bomberos no prestaron atención a ello. Yo me estaba desangrando, mi padre ya había muerto que tiempo, y la ambulancia aun no llegaba-Estaba vaciando el segundo vaso-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo terminaste en el instituto?

-Y-yo… No quería trabajar-Le costaba decirlo, más aun sabiendo todo por lo que paso el muchacho

-Que… ¿No te aceptaban por las clases de Rock? Yo hubiera querido tener algo así de adolescente-Lanzo una carcajada moderada

-No, es que yo… Espera-Lo miro paralizada-¿Cómo es que…

-Lo sé, y lo siento, pero no solo te vi pasar por el corredor, digamos que te espié un poco después de eso. Además, mi clase está al lado de la tuya-Sonrió y comió algo para cortar un poco la bebida

-¡Demonios! Claro, estas cerca…-Se rasco un poco la cabeza y prosiguió-¡Pero te juro que les daría cosas normales si pudiera! Tienes que verlos, estoy segura de que saben más que mi profesor de Escritura Musical

-Tranquila, no diré nada

-Eso mismo dijo mi ex-novio Patán hace seis años, mis padres supieron que yo lo bese y casi me cortaron la cabeza

-Waw…-Le acompaño en sus risas y comió algunas papitas más-Espera… ¿No tienes novio hace seis años?

-¿Qué, Don Juan? ¿Acaso tu si?-No esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, y se escondió tras la bebida

-Hace dos años, se llamaba Heather, tuvimos ciertos… percances

-Vamos, ¡Cuenta! Yo te dije por qué terminamos

-Bien, bien, termino siendo mi ex por robarme mi antiguo cuaderno de dibujos y vender los bocetos por Internet-Las risas se acrecentaban, habían pasado varios minutos y la confianza aumentaba

-¿En serio? ¿Quién demonios hace eso?

-Pues… No lo sé, lo último que supe fue que prácticamente moriría en prisión-Largo algunas carcajadas leves, acompañadas de la rubia

Prosiguieron un rato en silencio, y tuvieron alguna que otra charla ocasional. Astrid supo que Hipo, de 23 años, con un gusto importante por el deporte extremo, no siguió la carrera de dibujo por respeto a su padre, quien odiaba esa carrera, o cualquiera que fuese artística, degradándola a tarea de Hippies descontrolados mentalmente. Haddock, por su lado, supo que la rubia, 22 años, fanática hasta el fin del mundo de AC-DC, obtuvo gusto por el Rock después de la escuela, como desahogo de su estructurada vida, una carrera llena de notas altas que ganaba para poner orgulloso a su padre

Las horas pasaban, la noche caía, las conversaciones se iban volviendo más placenteras y más triviales. Era prácticamente la media noche, y su cena fue nada más que cerveza y comida chatarra, dos botellas, a punto de terminarse la tercera, y aproximadamente cinco bolsas de papas fritas. Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a beber, así que no se encontraban muy ebrios, prácticamente lo no estaban, tomaban con cuidado, a pesar de ciertos excesos para ahogar las penas. Sin embargo, no estaban del todo consientes a la hora de hablar, ya no meditaban para hacerlo

-Sí, me gusta… Andar en skate-En esos momentos no se distinguía si se trataba de sarcasmo o simplemente una leve distorsión en su voz por el cansancio y el alcohol

-Claro que no, ¿Tu? No, definitivamente-Estaba dejando su vaso en la mesa, con algo de imprecisión

-¡Es en serio! Demonios, te lo vengo diciendo toda la noche-Sacudió un poco su bebida, un ademan que solía llevar a cabo frecuentemente

-Demuéstralo-Desafió con su mirada

-Mañana, te digo, mañana-Señalo con su dedo a la rubia que solo reía-Busca mi patineta entre los arbustos cerca de la escuela. Veras que no miento

-Claro, iré a buscarla un sábado-Rodó los ojos, y siguió riendo

-Bueno, esa a es tu elección-En aquellas horas, con el sueño que tenía, muy poco entendía

Ahora el también dejo descansar el objeto de vidrio sobre el mueble, y se dispuso a recostarse relajadamente. Por otro lado, la joven repoyo su cabeza en su brazo, posado respectivamente en uno de los lados del sofá

-Oye-La voz de Hipo era indiferente, pero con leve interés-Quiero besarte-La miro directamente a la cara, viendo como los ojos azules enrojecido y con ojeras levemente notables lo correspondían

-Y… ¿Por qué no lo haces?-Se posó aburrida en los orbes verde del muchacho

-No lo sé…

Estuvieron unos minutos sin decir nada, mirando ''Happy Tree Friends'' en el televisor que termino por colapsar en un blanco y negro descompuesto. Astrid se cansó de esperar a que la carnicería de animales tiernos volviera y salto de la nada a los labios del castaño, que no opusieron resistencia al contacto

No tardo en intensificarse, y el que termino tomando el control fue el muchacho, atrayéndola a si por la cintura, mientras ella le correspondía cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca, rosando los mechones castaños que caían hasta allí

Estaban entre consientes e inconscientes de lo que hacían, pero lo disfrutaban, entablando varios besos por un tiempo. Sin embargo, llego un momento en el que Hipo solo roncaba

-¡Demonios! Estoy besando a un muerto-Recito la joven de una forma un tanto furiosa con sigo misma

Sin perder tiempo, lo tumbo del sofá para hacer espacio y poder dormir, sin prestar atención al golpe que se dio el castaño al caer contra la mesa, produciendo un moretón en su frente, y terminando con la cabeza debajo del objeto, adormilado, o totalmente inconsciente

Por su lado, la chica se acomodó y descanso con el rostro contra el respaldo. La mañana siguiente seria aún más confusa para ellos dos, claro, si Haddock estaba durmiendo y no muerto

* * *

><p><strong> Bien, ok, ahi lo tienen, soy pésima para Hiccstrid (Demonios! Mi pareja favorita y no puedo escribir algo decente! AAGGHH!) Me pareció que... Seria lo que pasaría con esta Astrid al estilo Jack Black, que les digo :P No se si salio gracioso, romántico, o apestoso :P (Veo la reunión de personas iracundas con objetos punzantes XD)<strong>

** Como sea, espero les haya gustado a pesar de... Todo, y bueno... Creo que volví a dejar intriga XD**

** Abrazo Virtual!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Hey Hey! ¿Como están? ¿Ansiosos por la conti? :D Bien, quiero agradecer de forma sumamente especial los Rev que dejaron... Demonios, cuanto apoyo! Son... Que decir... Increíbles, espectaculares :') y como me reí XD Me encantaron las bromas de cada uno de ustedes y sus especulaciones por los personajes :D Gracias también por los Fav (12, OMG! I'm Happy! :D) y los follow :D**

** Primero... Por la pregunta de VIVITOON... Pues, no se si siga Metaleros en Berk (Si es a esa a la que te refieres) Debo admitir que hubo un proyecto grande, y una tentación de continuidad bastante... Loca (No se como llamarla XD) Pero me parece que asi quedo bien, ademas seguramente estaba mareando a todos XD (Que esto sigue de esto, One-Shots, de pronto algo como un fic dentro de otro, se descontrolo XD)**

** Segundo... Estas con Chimuelo en Hawai, Kaira? Puedo pedirte algo?... Dile a esa lagartija que si no vuelve para el próximo fic esta DESPEDIDO y no tendrá mas pescado (Ahora se porque Hipo me lo regalo, créanme, gente, no es tan tierno y dulce como se ve) Bueno, en cuanto a la incineración... Chimuelo no lo hará, sabe que sino no aparecerá en el próximo fic... No creo que se anime, en cuanto a ti... Tenme piedad XD**

** Bien, sin mas preámbulo, con palillos de batería en mano, envidiando las playas de Hawai y lo bien que la deben estar pasando Kaira y Chimuelo (Yo, claro, también, aun en la casa de Bilbo, junto a los enanos que roncan como una locomotora, esperando la mañana para ir a por el tesoro :3)**

** (Redoblantes que extrañan a Chimuelo, y...) Cap 8!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8:<p>

Sus ojos se fruncían ante el sueño que se le aferraba, pero la insistencia del despertar estaba ganando. Musito algunas cosas inentendibles y su cabeza se dio vuelta hacia un lado. Trato de fregarse la cara como costumbre, pero ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba donde creía.

Sus brazos chocaron contra algo sin siquiera llegar a su car, lo cual provoco el abrir de sus ojos, lenta pero considerablemente

Un poco más, ya casi llegaba, y listo, su visión no se nublaba. En realidad, pensaba que estaba aún borrosa, ya que solo veía betas de madera, pero no fue lo único que le ocurrió

Poseía incesante dolor de cabeza, estaba con algo de malestar estomacal y cuando trataba de moverse no podía hacerlo, ya que alguna parte de su cuerpo se sentía restringida por algo cuando lo hacía, y cuando trato de pararse choco su cráneo contra lo que aún no distinguía

-¡AAGGHH! ¡Pero que…-Su voz era extremadamente ronca, y su dolencia aumento considerablemente por el golpe

Cuando volvió al piso rendido, dio cuenta de que ese impedimento tenía un límite, y después de él había claridad. Se arrastró a su derecha para poder salir de allí, y vio que se trataba de un objeto con patas, seguramente una pequeña mesa

Ahora lo que le imposibilitaba el levantarse era lo cansado que estaba, no podía mover ni siquiera los dedos, estaba molesto por los dolores y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Sin embargo, hizo el intento, a pesar de todo, de tratar de pararse

Vio que a la diestra se encontraba algo suave, una posibilidad para agarrarse e impulsarse, lo cual no dudo en hacer. Apenas lo experimento, y ya con la cabeza por sobre el objeto, diviso un color negro desgastado que se movía de vez en cuando, eran respiraciones, un cabello rubio indescriptiblemente despeinado, y unos ronquidos leves pero notables

-¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?!-No sonó como una exaltación, más bien como un carraspeo desesperado

Seguido de lo que dijo, la cosa se movió, musito algunas cosas en un idioma fuera de todo lo conocido, y comenzó a darse vuelta

-No, no, no ¡No, NO!-El peso le cayó encima como una bolsa de papas

La joven también comenzó a abrir los ojos con molestia, reposándose en sus codos y levantando con dificultad el rostro, siendo lo primero que vio un semblante adolorido y un cabello castaño alborotado

-Hola-Ella también estaba bastante ronca

-Hola-Apenas si tenía aire para respirar-¿Puedes salir de arriba mío?

-No…-Respiro hondo y dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho del joven-No tengo fuerzas

Haddock solo bufo destensando sus músculos, rendido ante toda esperanza. Después de unos segundos de silencio fatigoso, Hipo se decidió a hablar

-¿Quién eres?-Realmente no se acordaba de nada

-Astrid, creo… ¿Y tú?

-Hipo Haddock…

La rubia abrió un poco más los orbes azules hasta donde sus capacidades se lo permitían y volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirar al muchacho de frente

-¿Haddock? ¿Qué…-Respiro-Que haces aquí?

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-No lo sé… ¿Dónde #$%&$ estamos?

-Ni idea, ¿Puedes sacar tus codos de mis pulmones?-Casi no podía hablar

-Claro, si quieres que caiga sobre tu cara y te destroce la nariz-El castaño la miro escéptico y volvió a tirarse hacia atrás, recostando su cráneo contra el piso

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Déjame ver

Astrid, apartando sin problemas las manos para llevarlas al piso e impulsarse (Lo cual podía haber hecho antes para no molestar a su colega), levanto la vista por sobre la mesa, y se fijó a como pudo en todo, bastante confundida, pero reconoció la Gibson SG entre unos pantalones y comida suya

-En mi departamento-Volvió quedando muy cerca de la cara del joven

-Ah, qué bien…-La miro por unos segundos, desganado, y prosiguió-¿Cómo llegue a tu apartamento?

-Por si no te diste cuenta yo estoy igual que tú-Aparto un poco la vista y la desvió de frente, viendo algunas botellas, bolsas de comida chatarra y unas revistas abandonadas en el suelo, cerca del final del sofá

-Hueles a Alcohol-Destaco el joven

-Tú también, apestas, y te creció un cuerno-Dijo viendo el golpe resaltado en su frente

-¿En serio?

-Si

-Genial-El sarcasmo acabo abatiéndolo más, y otra vez se recostó contra el piso

Ella puso su cabeza en su pecho, y quedaron algunos minutos así, con ganas de vomitar y cansados sin saber porque. Astrid solo se recostaba en Haddock por el hecho de que no estaba del todo lucida, las ''Madrugadas'' (11:00 a.m.) y la resaca que no lograba identificar terminaron decreciendo su conocimiento del entorno, e Hipo no se encontraba en una situación muy diferente

Pronto escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, y sin previo aviso se abrió con desgano

-Oye Astrid, te llego no sé qué porquería de correo y te la vengo a…-Miro a los dos acostados en el piso-Oh vaya, creo que interrumpo algo, que mal me siento-Masco su chicle con aire inerte

-¿Quién es?

-La estúpida recepcionista-Cuando Hofferson se trató de alzar para verla, solo diviso a una morocha levemente sorprendida

-¿Hipo?

Apenas escucho su nombre, elevo el semblante como un rayo, olvidando su dolor de cabeza para recibir uno peor

-¿Heather?

La joven rió desganada y con una sonrisa molesta

-¿En serio? ¿Con ella? ¡Por favor! Se pasa todo el bendito día comiendo y mirando televisión

Astrid agarro una botella de vidrio cercana, pero se detuvo por el brazo del castaño, impidiéndole tal acción. Estaba en pose medianamente erecta

-¿Ya te liberaron de prisión?-Inquirió el castaño, eludiendo cualquier referencia a Astrid

-Que… ¿Pensaste que iba a morir allí? ¿Cuánto crees que te dan por robar un estúpido cuaderno, diez mil años?

-¿Puedes irte de una ves?-La rubia se contenía solo por el brazo de Haddock, quien también estaba parándose

-No creí que cayeras tan bajo, Hipo, mírate, con esa mugrosa teniéndome a mí, JAJAJA, debe de ser un mal chiste-Exploto una burbuja masticable

-Mal chiste seria tu trasero, pedazo de chicle con patas

-¡Rubia teñida!

-¡BOSTA DE TROLL!

Hipo ya no pudo detenerla, estaba erguida, concentrando sus fuerzas, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad después del insulto, lanzo la botella hacia la recepcionista, quien cerró la puerta antes de que impactara contra ella. Si, Hofferson era peligrosa cuando se enojaba

Estaba furiosa, respiraba hondo y sus manos se abrían como garras a sus lados. El muchacho no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarla, y más cuando percibió movimientos en el picaporte

-Mi pésame, Hipo

Desapareció rápidamente en el pasillo, y el castaño tuvo que contener por los brazos a la joven, quien estaba por salir a despedazarla. Nunca se comportaba así, esas cosas últimamente no le dolían, pero Heather era un caso especial, demasiado especial, sacaba lo más iracundo de ella

-Tranquila, Astrid, cálmate-Decía luchando contra la fuerza de la rubia

De apoco fue cediendo, más que nada porque se sentía cansada, con mal de estómago, y no solía hacer mucho ejercicio como para ser competencia del muchacho. De a poco la fue soltando, y esta se dio vuelta para mirarlo apenada

-Realmente quería golpearla…

-Ella no llega ni a un cuarto de lo que tú eres, solo déjala, no vale la pena-Aun le dolía la cabeza, pero sin importarle esbozo una sonrisa relajada

Ella lo acompaño, y al mismo tiempo los dos comenzaron a inspeccionar su alrededor, viendo muchas cosas tiradas, y en donde ellos dormían algunas botellas vacías que compartían espacio con envoltorios y revistas

-Creo que tomamos de más…-Comento Astrid-¿Recuerdas algo de ayer?

-Déjame pensar…-Medito unos segundos hasta reconocer entre sus recuerdos algo que les pudiera servir-Creo que te llevaste mi cuaderno, lo que dijo Heather me refresco un poco la memoria

-¡Ah, sí, lo recuerdo! Viniste por esa cosa y después yo busque… Bueno, no estoy segura de que busque, y nos sentamos a conversar o algo así…

-Sí, tu trajiste algo de cerveza y yo te conté lo de mi padre y… hasta ahí me acuerdo

-Bueno, tú recuerdas algo más que yo…

Los dos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, pensando y repensando lo que había pasado, pero sus memorias no llegaban a más de eso, o aparentaban que eso sucedía. Por último, decidieron despedirse y olvidarse de lo que ocurrió, al menos no pensar en lo que paso cuando estaban ebrios

-Bien, te veré el lunes-Las ojeras bajo el bosque verde parecían una penumbra

-Claro, como sea

Recogió su campera de cuero y se retiró des apartamento. En realidad Astrid si recordaba un poco más, o mucho más. Por eso mismo cerró la puerta y dudo si abrirla o no de nuevo, pero estaba tan cansada, con tantas ganas de devolverle al universo lo que metió en su estómago, que prefirió dejarlo allí, guardado, pero definitivamente no iba a olvidarlo


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Hey Hey! Como estáis en vuestros aposentos? Espero bien :D Primero que nada, gracias por los rev, fav, follows, dan fuerza a este fic :3 Sus buenas vibras son muy apreciadas XD **

** Bueno... Espero les guste, y no decidan aliarse con los ogros y los Trolls para venir a machacarme... Sin olvidar las antorchas y la turba furiosa :3**

** Por cierto, Bilbo les manda sus cordiales saludos, estamos con los enanos totalmente enojados con Gandalf (Nos acompaño todo el camino y nos deja en el hermoso y maravilloso Bosque Negro ¬¬)**

**-No puedo creer que dejara Hawai por esto ¬¬**

**-¿Te bronceaste? O, lo siento, olvide que en tus escamas NI SE NOTA**

**-A trabajar, Chimuelo, necesito redobles, tus vacaciones serán cuando termines**

**-¿Y el adelanto que me prometiste?**

**-Seras un joven que pertenece a la Resistencia**

**-¿De que resistencia hablas?**

**-Me pediste un adelanto, ahí lo tienes, ahora a la batería ¡Vamos!**

**-¿Y el pescado?**

**-JAJAJAJAJA ¬¬ Después del trabajo ¬¬**

**(Redobles realmente cool, y...)**

Capitulo 9:

La semana comenzó y siguió de una forma positiva para los pequeños rockeros. Lograron crear un ambiente desmontable idóneo para amplificar los instrumentos, se dieron cuenta de que Gothi poseía ciertos horarios de supervisión, y les era más fácil prepararse para cuando venía. Gustav venció sus miedos a los solos de guitarra y, a pesar de haber tenido problemas con sus padres con respecto a lo que se pasaba practicando durante todo el día tratando de que fuera lo más secreto posible, logro subir su autoestima e integrarse de una forma muy buena a su grupo de banda y de clase, creando él mismo algunas canciones que Astrid no dudo en obligar a que interpretaran los instrumentistas. El combo conformante de la banda, que ya de por si eran buenos, mejoraron en un fin de semana algo que la Hofferson no pudo creer, se esforzaron mucho por hacerlo, y ella no lloraba porque aun quería mantener su personalidad fuerte, pero estaba extremadamente conmovida

Había algunos problemas con las decisiones en cuanto a vestuario, a logotipo, nombre de la banda, y demás situaciones ajenas a lo musical. Sin embargo, el avance general era para la rubia ''¡Extraordinario!'', ya que simplemente faltaba corregir el repertorio de Covers y arreglar armónicamente las canciones que compusieron los chicos, cuestiones un tanto específicas. La rubia tenía claro que en realidad una o dos obras serían suficientes para una presentación de talentos, pero estaban tan emocionados que decidió dejarlo al criterio de los estudiantes

-¡Bien, niños, vamos genial! Necesito más distorsión en la Fender, te estoy oyendo, Catrina-Decía mientras la miraba divertida peleando con su amplificador-¡Gustav!

-Que hay…-Se encontraba tan concentrado en ecualizar su guitarra que no presto mucha atención

-Te conseguiré una pedalera en cuanto pueda… ¿Sabes usarla?

-Si…-Lo dijo por inercia

-Bien, veré si encuentro alguna en mi apartamento-Siguió por donde estaba el tecladista-Sé que no estás acostumbrado al sintetizador, pero no encontré otro, tuve que recurrir a un compañero de composición, Patapez, y fue lo que tenía disponible, cinco octavas y demasiados botones

-No hay problema, busque un manual en internet y creo que lo entiendo-Probo unas cosas mientras la profesora le acariciaba la cabeza, como solía hacer. Realmente sonaba bien

-¡Hey, Astrid! ¿Puedes venir?-La bajista estaba sentada en un sistema Marshall de mucha potencia

-¡Nosotros se lo pedimos primero!-Gritaron el grupo de coristas

-¡Pero acá necesitamos ayuda con el vestuario!

-¡Chicos! ¡Silencio por un segundo!-Todos pararon con una posible riña-Tenemos dos semanas y media para prepararnos bien, SIN contar la audición. Traten de no pelear, o todos tendrán rojo depresión en sus calificaciones finales-Su mirada se posó sombría en todos y cada uno de ellos

Quedaron tiesos, y ante un soplo para arreglar su flequillo por parte de la mayor, camino al centro del lugar. Era un miércoles cansador, como venía siendo la semana, llena de tareas por hacer con su ''Gran-Mini-Banda'' como solía llamarlos

-Falta menos de dos minutos para el almuerzo, no haremos nada en eso-Prosiguió la profesora- Mañana atenderé a todos, en serio. Ya sé que los de vestuario tienen ideas locas-Algunos se cruzaron de brazos, mientras otros asintieron-Lindsey-La bajista levanto la mirada hacia ella-Te ayudare con los cables, tranquila, tratare de ver uno nuevo, sino arreglaremos ese mismo mañana. Las coristas, no están desafinando, solo no se escuchan entre ustedes, todo se mezcla mucho con el ambiente, hay que armar un horario, yo estoy con… muchas cosas para hacerlo-Carraspeo nerviosa ''Demonios, tengo tantas ganas de dormir''-Así que necesito de mi confiable manager-El estudiante inflo el pecho-Para que atienda ese asunto. Por ahora, junten todo que Ghoti llegara en cualquier momento. Acuérdense, la semana que viene es la audición, estudien niños

Seguido a su discurso, se apresuraron para arreglar el salón y dejarlo como un lugar de enseñanza normal

Entre tanto, Astrid tenía su cabeza en otros asuntos que la molestaban, pero que parecían haberla consumido en los días que pasaban, y ya no podía luchar contra ello

La relación con Hipo había cambiado, pero no se definía como mejor o peor, simplemente cambio. Cuando lo veía, en vez de forzar una sonrisa la esbozaba relajada, considerada para con él, recibiendo el mismo gesto como saludo amable. A veces se cruzaban por la mañana, y no dudaban en compartir algunas palabras y alejarse para seguir con lo suyo, pero en los almuerzos el ya no se acercaba a ella, sus pasos tomaban dirección hacia la mesa de profesores, dejándola sola. Antes le gustaba, es más, suspiraba relajadamente al verlo pasar de largo, pero en esos momentos, y a pesar de que no lo quisiera admitir, extrañaba sus comentarios ocasionales, sus charlas tímidas y a la vez extrovertidas, su mirada verde bosque acompañando su sonrisa, y esa ensalada de vegetales que le provocaba nauseas

Sacaba de a una los granos sobre la hamburguesa con desinterés, re-meditando como irían ella y los alumnos a las audiciones, que diría el jurado al verlos, como mentiría sobre las edades de los chicos, lo cual era una cuestión que aún no les había comentado. Los únicos que podían entrar a la competencia eran personas mayores de edad, dieciocho años en adelante, aunque en realidad no habían muchos detalles sobre ello

Pero apenas trataba de pensar seriamente, sus ojos recaían en el cabello castaño a lo lejos, ese mismo cabello que recordaba de una forma diferente desde lo sucedido hace tan solo cinco días, que ahora se encontraba recluido de sus colegas, asintiendo algunas veces, riendo por respeto, y llevando a la boca un poco de ensalada para disimular. Como odiaba esa sensación de necesidad

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, puso auriculares en sus oídos, activo la música de su celular, e invadió sus pensamientos con AC-DC. Que mejor que eso para sacarle una sonrisa y des-estresarla, dejando su mente en la meditación de las rápidas notas que se emitían gracias a las estruendosas e impresionantes cuerdas y teclas, acompañados por el retumbar de la batería y la voz áspera y aguda del cantante. Su apetito se abrió y no pensaba más que en la música, amaba el rock, era al único al que necesitaba, el único que le quedaba

Nadie se dio cuenta que cuando subió a su Porsche, realmente no se fue del predio, simplemente estaciono cerca de la salida y espero con unos buffers a todo volumen, o al menos el que se podía permitir para mantener discreción. Ya no podía pelear con ella misma, apuñalarse el estómago o tomar pastillas no calmaba el incesante cosquilleo, no le tendría que importar, se lo repitió muchas veces, y estaba muriendo por dentro. Termino por negarlo, nuevamente, y creyendo que lo que hizo esa mañana fue una buena cuartada para sacarse un problema de encima sin pagar

-Flash-Back-

No perdía tiempo, no más del que desperdiciaba mirando Mtv. Su paso era tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, y su mirada fija al frente, mientras los dedos rozaban esas hojas verdes, vivas, que coexistían en el mundo sin molestar a nadie. Era una mañana bastante tranquila, disfrutable para una persona que sabe justamente que en ese mismísimo miércoles sus tan odiados colegas habían comenzado a trabajar desde temprano, cuando el sol trataba débilmente de dar a conocer el amanecer

Las zapatillas pisaban firmemente el cemento, y de a poco sus manos comenzaron a investigar un tanto más en esas curiosas plantas, objeto de desinterés para los demás, con una rara excepción que la rubia conocía

Si se necesitaba resaltar una cosa de Astrid, era su cualidad para recordar, no cualquier cosa, sino lo que le pudiera servir en un futuro, o un presente. Aunque también poseía otra gran capacidad, sin embargo, no tan innovadora, más bien muy utilizada por ella

De pronto, la piel rozo material áspero, solido, muy diferente a lo que venía palpando. Su mirada, ante un in-intencionado pase por alto, volvió en sus pasos y se posiciono en su última estadía dactilar. Su mirada se frunció en duda, y curiosidad

-¿Sera verdad?-Susurro, y confirmando que nadie la espiaba desde el gran edificio, acelero el paso

Llego hasta tan afamado arbusto, y ahora con sus dos brazos rebusco entre la maleza. No tardo en sacar un objeto justamente buscado por ella, y su sonrisa maliciosa no tardó en aparecer, junto a una risa disimuladamente macabra

-Fin Flash-Back-

Golpeaba las manos contra su volante al compás de la música, con sus ojos azules clavados en las grandes puertas esperando a que se abrieran

El castaño no tardo en salir, en un atardecer un tanto inquieto, sentándose sobre un banco, esperando a que los padres vinieran por sus hijos, con los cuales entablaba una charla corta, comentándoles el progreso de cada uno de los jóvenes, o en otros casos, la des-evolución de su atención, pero solía ser muy comprensivo con ellos, nunca se daba por rendido, y sea como fuese el método lograba enseñarles algo de importancia

Una vez que todos se fueron, aun con el sol sin ocultarse, miro a sus lados, confirmando de que realmente no había nadie, y sin advertir el Porsche ni la música, camino por la acera desolada de automóviles

Sus manos se posaron relajadamente en los bolsillos de su saco, el cual utilizaba para dar clases, un marrón un tanto desgastado. Silbaba alguna que otra cosa, pateando una pequeña piedra con desinterés. No poseía auto, no podía conducir de forma correcta por el faltante de su pie derecho. Al no sentirlo hasta lo que comprendía centímetros antes de su rodilla, se le dificultaba bastante el frenar, desacelerar, o demás tareas típicas de un conductor. Podría acostumbrarse, pero aún le faltaba tiempo para obtener total control, dos años no bastaban

De pronto, paro justo frente a uno de los arbustos, y sintiendo total confianza, hundió los brazos en el vegetal. Se asustó al no palpar lo que esperaba, y le aterro el siquiera sentirlo allí

Una voz conocida corto todos sus pensamientos

-¿Buscabas esto?

Se dio vuelta con dificultad, y atemorizado como estaba trato de entender la situación

-¿Cómo…-Trago saliva reponiéndose de su postura en cuclillas, mostrando una pose no del todo erecta-…Como lo encontraste?

La rubia carraspeo una risa

-¿Te acuerdas del viernes, cuando viniste a mi casa? Me dijiste que buscara tu skate en los arbustos. Me dije ¿Por qué no?-Su voz era sombría-Obviamente, no lo haría un sábado-Lanzo una carcajada recordando la conversación-Ni un domingo, lunes, martes, pero un miércoles por la mañana… Podría ser-Se froto la barbilla, enigmática, y posiciono la skate a su lado, en forma vertical, repoyando su peso sobre ella, utilizando su antebrazo relajado

El castaño se rasco un poco la nuca, miro a su compañera con curiosidad, dejando el susto de lado, y tratando de recordar cuando le había dicho eso. Sin embargo, sabía que lo que tramaba no era justamente muy amigable

-Entonces…-Sus hombros generaron esos movimientos característicos en él-¿Me la devuelves?

-Déjame… Pensar-Tomo el objeto entre sus dos manos y lo inspecciono de punta a punta-Un profesor de Física, andando en esto-Elevo su vista al perplejo ser-Es algo interesante para comentar ¿No crees?

Esa manera psicótica de hablar por parte de Astrid le generaba escalofríos, más por el hecho de que era totalmente verdad. El método de la joven no siempre era el mismo para los negocios, con su padre se presentaba de una forma, pero con los demás utilizaba otras técnicas

-Astrid, por favor, lo que pienses hacer…

-¿Decirle a Ghoti? ¿A eso te refieres?-Fue suficiente como para que el muchacho se acercara desesperado a ella

-¡Espera! Cualquier cosa, pero menos perder el trabajo-Esa acción desato la desesperación en el

Con su mirada firme y decidida, desato una sonrisa pícara, típica de negociante

-Un trato-Musito ante el castaño muerto en suplicas

-Claro, lo que sea. Bueno, dependiendo de que…-Se encontró un poco más relajado sabiendo cual era el objetivo de su colega

-Tranquilo-Su risa no llego a salir-Por las dudas… ¿No sabrás reparar televisores, o esas cosas?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, espero les haya gusta, nuevamente con mi intriga (Jaja, todos esperan ver a Hipo reparando un televisor XD Si, claro XD) Como sea, espero igual los haya intrigado (Porque me gusta verlos sufrir, me diagnosticaron Sádica Peligrosa XD )<strong>

** Espero sus antorchas sean de esas que se apagan con el viento, y los Trolls estén surmiendo**

** Abrazo Virtual!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Hey Hey! Como andan por los caminos de la vida? Espero que genial :) Primero que nada, y como siempre (Aunque nunca pasara de moda ;D) quiero agradecer los Fav, Follow, Revs... Son lo MÁXIMO! Estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado el fic, siempre soy de no confiar en lo que escribo, a pesar de que me haya gustado o que me haya esforzado para hacerlo... Cuando ustedes me dicen esas cosas cute :3 me sacan mas de una sonrisa (De la misma forma a cuando veo un nuevo fav o un nuevo follow :D) Realmente no pensé que gustara un ''Jack Black femenino'' XD**

** Por otra parte... Se que me tarde (Agacha la cabeza avergonzada) PERO _Endgame - The Calling _ME ESTA GUSTANDO! (Es tipo un _Hunger Games _pero... no se, re loco XD Parece prometedor el libro :D) Nah, leyendo, practicando piano, alguna que otra cosa mas y... ¡BAM! Se va el tiempo (Ya veo las antorchas, por faaaavvvooorrr... Tengan piedad de mi alma, o al menos de Chimuelo, no... Esperen... Ya me uno a las antorchas XD)**

** Hablando de eso... JJJUUUUMMHHH**

**-¡Chimuelo!**

**-¡Que! ¡Demonios, Arksodia, estoy en mitad de Dragones y Mazmorras!**

**-Esa cosa es demasiado vieja ¬¬**

**-No comprendes el arte, Ark**

**-¿Que? ¡Pero si yo soy... ! ¡Y solo decía que...! Olvídalo ¬¬ Y no fue una pregunta, te quiero acá YA**

**-Pero... Esta bien ¬¬ Que quieres**

**-¿Sabes que es esto?**

**-Tus cuentas de Internet XD**

**-Muy gracioso... ¬¬ Son cuentas de almuerzos, bebidas... Una cama elástica, ¡Una cama elástica, y a mi nombre! Sabes, esto me huele a que tiene que ver con mi tarjeta de crédito desaparecida y luego ''aparecida'' mágicamente, y me huele a ti ¬¬**

**-¿Me estas acusando de cosas que NO HICE?**

**-No solo yo, sin ir al verdadero punto. Kaira... ¿Te suena? ¿Hawai, quizás? Linda fiesta que dieron ustedes dos, mi billetera es la que duele ****después**

**-Bien, MAMA, me portare mejor la próxima ¬¬**

**-No, aparecerás en mi fic que se supone saldrá después de este SIN PAGA, osea, SIN PESCADOS. Búscate un trabajo de camarero en la playa, amigo reptil**

**- o.0 Pero...**

**-Haz los redoblantes ya**

**(Redoblantes un poco extraños, quizás asustados, o mas vale sean apenados, y...) Cap 10!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10:<p>

-¡Vaya, Astrid! Si me hubieras dicho que era para esto, hasta te hubiera pagado-Arrastraba prolija pero ligeramente el lápiz sobre la pared blanca

-Si a ti te alegra-Apenas había sonoridad en esa frase ''Le hubiera pedido dinero, tonta, tonta, tonta''-Yo estoy bien con volver a mirar Beavis and Butt-Head-Metió una papita a su boca, sacudiendo un poco sus pies que descansaban tranquilamente sobre un repoya-brazo del sofá

Hipo movió su cabeza a los lados, acompañando el gesto con una pequeña risa, y siguió dibujando en la pared

Hofferson no tenía dinero para pagar a un electricista, o a un técnico, mejor dicho, estaba ahorrando en secreto para el concierto de AC-DC cuando vinieran a Berk. Sin embargo, también buscaba una excusa para asegurarse de que el Hipo que ella conocía seguía siendo la persona interesante que creía que era

-¿Estas segura de que yo puedo dibujar… Lo que quiera?-Su sonrisa no sería borrada con nada, a pesar de que ella dijera que no

-Me lo preguntaste tres mil veces, ya te dije que sí, solo cállate que no escucho lo que dice la carilinda de Mtv News-Presentaba especial odio hacia esa joven, más que nada desde que conoció a lo que recientemente había descifrado que se llamaba Heather, quien era muy parecida a la joven del flash informativo

-Bien, pues espero te gusten los dragones-Su mueca se ampliaba aún más, y seguía dibujando delicadamente los ojos de la bestia

-Sí, lo que sea…-Cambio a sentarse en el sillón y se inclinó hacia el televisor-No puede ser… ¿Ese es Ozzy? ¡Qué demonios! Él nunca pudo haber estado en los EMA

-Sí, estuvo-Se entrometió el castaño

-¿Los miraste?-Realmente no creía escucharlo de su boca

-Sí, no te perdiste de mucho, excepto…-Dio media vuelta sobre la escalera para mirarla a la cara, ahora él se presentaba sumamente sádico-El increíble tributo de Slash junto a un grupo, con una canción dedicada a Osbourne-Astrid abrió la boca como si no hubiera un mañana-¡Oye! Van a entrar moscas-Sonrió y continuo con su trabajo

La rubia junto los labios lo más rápido que pudo, y con furia infantil le lanzo una papa frita en la espalda. Este solo se ocultó en sus hombros y largo una pequeña risa. Claro, no fue así cuando la joven termino subiéndose a la escalera y tirándole en la cabeza todo el contenido de la bolsa

-¡Ah!-Grito secamente-Creo que algo de sal entro en mi ojo

-Mejor-Sonrió y volvió a acostar sobre el sillón

-Volveré a arruinar tu aparato ese

-Aún tengo la skate-Canto la frase con malicia-Créeme, encontrare la forma de torturarla como hacían con las personas en la Edad Media-El hecho de hablar del televisor creo el surgimiento de una duda-Por cierto… ¿Cómo sabes arreglar televisores?

-No solo televisores-Respondió sin dejar de crear el boceto-Cualquier aparato electrónico de uso cotidiano…

-Lo que sea, pero no pudiste estudiar ESO TAMBIEN junto con las otras carreras que hacías en la Universidad

-Pues, lo de electrónica y demás cosas, como fontanería y eso-Se detuvo unos momentos, sacando la lengua en muestra de dificultad para alcanzar un acabado cerca del techo-Me lo enseño una persona que era muy amiga de mi papa, Bocón, trabajaba de ''Reparador de los que Quieras''

-Oh, algo así como mi lema ''Puedo Holgazanear Hasta en un Basurero, el Hedor es mi Mejor Amigo''

Fue una carcajada que se habría escuchado a cuadras a la redonda. Hipo no contuvo sus histéricos sorbos divertidos hasta estar a punto de caer de la escalera y dándose la vuelta para confirmar que no era una broma

-¿Cómo dices?

-No me lo invente yo, si es tu pregunta, me lo hizo una amiga y luego se lo dijo a todos proclamándome como ''La Recibida Inservible''

-Adivino… ¿La chica de trenzas?-Aun se frotaba la nariz, divertido

-Nuestra amistad es… Difícil de entender-Tomo se su botella de Coca-Cola

-Difícil de creer-Volvió a su tarea

Haddock dibujo un poco más, y plegó la escalera

-Sera todo por hoy. Si no tienes problemas, volveré mañana directamente a la hora que salgo

-Como gustes, dibujante-Rio ya parándose de su cómodo objeto

-Oye…-Estaba caminando a la salida-Mañana traeré pintura, ya está listo para comenzarse como se debe. Es de esas no toxicas y sin olor, así que… No tendrás que sufrir-Volvió a demostrar esa sonrisa boba

-Claro, podemos preparar bien el lugar, quizás correr más algunos muebles, si quieres seguir… Dibujando-Ya habían hecho espacio, pero el proyecto del castaño aparentaba ser más grande

-Sí, trabajo también con aerosol, es más, me llevo mucho con el aerosol-Acepto ante una mirada cómplice por parte de la rubia-Quizás traiga algo de eso también

Asintió, y los dos quedaron parados, el del lado del pasillo, y ella dentro del apartamento

-¿Quieres quedarte a tomar algo? Tranquilo, compre te, café, hasta unas cosas raras que vendían en el mercado… Energizantes en sobre, creo

-Si-Despidió algunas risas-Son nuevos, están buenos, pero tengo que preparar una evaluación de Matemática para los chicos

-¡Déjalos descansar, Einstein!-Sus carcajadas fueron acompañadas por las del castaño

-Hey, Astrid…-Ella clavo sus ojos azules en el-¿Quieres venir a mi casa el sábado por la noche? Puedo preparar algo… Italiano-Esforzó la mejor voz enigmática que pudo, y trato de no sudar al proponérselo

-¿Pizza?-No se contuvo la rubia

-Sigue siendo algo Italiano-Comento deprimido

Sonrió, y espero unos segundos para contestar. ''¿Es una cita? ¡Desde cuando me importa! Comida gratis es comida gratis''

-Porque no, será divertido-Afirmo la muchacha

-¡Genial! Te puedo pasar a buscar, si quieres, alquilo un auto, un chofer en todo caso y…

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo mi Porsche?-No importaba que no se refiriera a ello, se enfurecía apenas su mente rearmaba las palabras para que sonara como un puntapié en su estomago

-¡No! Para nada, es solo…-Suspiro abatido, era admitirlo o recibir una cacheta por una amante de su automóvil-Caballerosidad obligatoria

Hofferson expreso una carcajada exagerada, y limpiándose la lágrimas de gracia, hablo entrecortada entre risas

-¡Demonios! A mí no me importan esa cosas, solo se cómo eres y ya-Sonrió, aun conteniéndose las explosiones eufóricas, no podía creer que no la conociera

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuan niño, y sintió que estaba depositando confianza en la persona debida. De ahora en más, consideraba que podría contar con ella para ser tal cual es

-Bien… ¿A las ocho, te parece?

-Sí, está bien, no esta tan oscuro, sino sería peligroso… Para los demás, claro, no conduzco bien en la noche. La otra vez atropelle a una anciana, mi padre tuvo que pagar la operación de espalda, y yo recibí varios golpes de bastón cuando trate de ayudarla

-Seguirá utilizando el bastón a pesar de estar bien de la columna

-¿Qué?-Esperaba otro comentario que cerrara conversación

-Es que es obvio, es su mayor táctica de defensa, y diversión. Esos abuelos que andan por la calle solo buscan pegar gente

-¿Y eso a que viene?

-Si te lo digo, no tendremos tema de conversación para cuando vengas a mi…

-¡Dilo ya! Solo por esa aberración a mi persona no te devolveré tu skate hoy-En realidad no tenía ganas de ir a buscarla, era un viaje muy largo desde la entrada hasta su habitación ''¡Hay que pasar por toda la cocina!''

-¿Qué? ¡La necesito para ir a dar clases! ¡Fue el trato!

-Pies para que los quiero-Susurro malignamente

Bufo por lo bajo, y la miro seriamente

-Quédatela, no dejare que una posible conversación para comer pizza se pierda-Sonrió sin una gota de maldad

Ante eso, él estuvo a punto de despedirse, hasta que recibió un puñetazo en el estomago

-Esto…-Desgarro su garganta furiosa en un susurro-Es por dejarme con la intriga

-¡Astrid! ¡Demonios, mujer! Creo que destrozaste algún órgano

De pronto, apreció los tibios labios de la rubia en su mejilla, implantados lentamente, y de la misma forma desplazados fuera de la piel

-Y esto es…-Señalo su departamento, generando algún ademan hacia el dibujo y el televisor-Por todo lo demás

El castaño quedo congelado por unos segundos, y Astrid se ruborizo por primera vez en su vida, Sin embargo, ella evito más rápidamente lo que le pasaba

-¡Vamos Haddock! Que se te hora tarde para no sé que

- P-pero mi skate…-Levanto el dedo, aun algo perdido en sus pensamientos, se suponía que lo que confería a ese objeto ya estaba resuelto

-Tu ganas, te la daré, solo porque… Tengo ganas-No era la verdadera razón, y ella bien sabía que su corazón estuvo a punto de decir otra cosa ''¡Contrólate, Astrid, quien diablos eres!''

Camino y tropezó rápidamente con todo el lugar, cogió el objeto con su mano derecha, para luego ayudarse con el brazo entero y llevarlo hasta la entrada, donde el rostro aturdido del muchacho ya había desaparecido

-Gracias…-Su sonrisa relajada volvió a aparecer

-Igualmente, algún día tendría que hacer ejercicio

Fue un saludo corto el que realmente termino con la charla, y produjo una verdadera despedida de los dos. Si seguían de esa forma todos los días, terminarían a altas horas conversando en la puerta

Al cerrarla, frunció su cara, aturdida, confundida, en realidad no tenía una descripción. Se le mezclaron emociones, sentimientos, y su cabello algo desarreglado de como había comenzado la mañana se erizo aún mas

-Necesito a AC-DC otra vez, o terminare muriendo-Confeso repoyada contra el lado de adentro de la puerta


	11. Chapter 11

** Hey Hey Hey! Que hay? XD Bien, primero que nada, gracias por los Rev, los Fav, Follow, Son geniales, excelentes, increíbles, son... Super Humanos Buena Onda! (SHBO, abreviado XD) **

** Bien, tuve algunos... Percances de trama y... Bueno, aquí esta, supongo que mas tardío, el problema no era este capitulo (Aunque no digo que este genial, lo contrario, a pesar de que me esfuerce veo mis historias malas, pero esa es otra historia, ya me entienden ;D) El problema era con los que seguían, y bueno, no queria subirlo hasta solucionar la trama. Como sea, aquí esta, aquí estoy, y espero las antorchas tengan piedad de mi XD Igualmente, espero les guste :3**

** Pos otro lado, estoy pensando seriamente que algo le paso a mi tarjeta de crédito, mas que nada cuando vi la nota de mi tan querido ''Chimuelo'' en la mesa ''Me volví a Hawai, Kaira me prometió el doble de pescado''**

**-¡Aw! Mira por donde vas, idiota- Me tope con alguien al salir de mi casa ¬¬**

**-Oh, lo siento, yo solo... Déjame ayudarte**

**-Si, bueno, al menos yo puedo pararm... ¡OMG! ¡¿ERES HIPO?! ¡ERES HIPO! :3 *o***

**-Si, si... Soy yo :)**

**-¡OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! ¡¿PORQUE ESTAS AQUÍ, EN MI CASA, CON ESA CAMISA A CUADROS, ESA REMERA, TODO TU?! (Baba)**

**-Pues... Chimuelo me dijo que trabajaba para ti, y que le buscara unos equipajes y algo para una tal... ¿Kaira? **

**-¿Kaira? ¿En serio? ¿Chimuelo, en Hawai, tu en Hawai? ¡No! Bueno... :P Es que, sabes, quizás podrías pasar, y... ¿Nunca quisiste aprender a tocar batería? (Demonios! En tan lindo :3)**

**-Claro, pero es que...**

**-Tranquilo, tranquilo, yo se lo mando después, tu solo pasa, y podemos hablar de tu participación en... ¿Algún fic, porque no? ¿Tu, con una campera de cuero, te interesa?**

**-¿No tienes que hacer algo? Porque me parece que hay algunas personas... Allí, con antorchas o.0**

**-¡Oh, si!**

**(Redoblantes deformes, y...) Cap 11!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11:<p>

Estaba nerviosa, extremadamente nerviosa, y se notaba en sus dedos fríos por el temporal pero que no tenían la necesidad de temblar tanto, no disfrutando de unos guantes tan tibios como los de ella. Miraba al suelo y pensaba, meditaba, y se maldecía a sí misma. Levantaba la cabeza y faltaba menos para llegar. Volvía su rostro y allí estaba el Porsche con el que se podía escapar a China para trabajar en una cocina de un restaurante de Sushi, lo único que lo impedía era su incapacidad de cocinar algo tan mísero como agua hervida, que ni siquiera se consideraba cocinar

El día anterior fue normalmente incómodo. A la mañana las ''Angelicales'' caras de sus tan amados alumnos le rompían el corazón. Sí, eso mismo, porque la misericordia que no solía practicar le carcomía por dentro, y el tan solo mirar sus sonrisas o escuchar los insultos que expulsaban a sus instrumentos cuando no funcionaban constituían situaciones que no tenían piedad para con su consideración y compasión hacia los demás tan guardados dentro suyo. ¿La razón de esa compasión y consideración que parecen no venir al caso? El tenerles que haber dicho antes algo muy importante

Por otro lado, estaban las ''Estúpidas Mariposas Drogadas de #$%&$#'' que revoloteaban y se atropellaban en su estómago cuando veía a Haddock. Claro, serian menos molestas si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba destinada a verlo en horarios de trabajo y fuera de horario de trabajo. El dibujo parecía no tener fin en su departamento, igual que sus ganas de golpear esa cara de cabellos alborotados para no sentir esas cosas que ''No tienen sentido de existencia en esta inmunda vida''. Su positividad era enormemente aplacada por su negatividad, asegurado por hechos

Su tapado azul flameaba en los extremos con la ventisca, pero ella lo mantenía al margen, porque su remera de los Guns and Roses sería una completa aberración al código institucional, o como ella lo llamaba ''Esas cosas… ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¡Ah, sí! Código no sé qué''. Las zapatillas converse se escondían debajo del jean azul que se atrevió a usar, confiando en su abrigo más que en sí misma para que no se destaque tanto

Agarraba con fuerza el bolso, más de lo debido, sin pensar siquiera en sus CDs en esos momentos. Formulaba las palabras, como les hablaría, y sin embargo sus cejas recaían enojadas ''Tendría que estar preocupándome por soportar un mes en este apestoso trabajo, no por lo que sienten mocosos cerebritos''

Abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar. El lugar era cálido, como siempre, y ella llegaba tarde, como siempre. Camino unos pasos sin levantar la vista, enojada consigo misma, pensando en cuanto cambio esos días con relación a todo. Furiosa por no mantener el carácter despreocupado que tanto le gustaba, pero que en realidad fingía. Le gustaba estudiar, cuando no, pero eso no lo debía saber nadie, y en aquellos momentos de debilidad moral… Menos

Ghoti, era de esperarse, dentro de su salón. Ellos, engañándola, quietos como estatuas. Todos los días lo mismo, pero este se le presentaba especial desde la preparación para la presentación, desde que creo la banda. Lo que les diría acabaría con todo eso, con todo el proyecto, dejando tanto trabajo sin sentido

Y así como quedaba todas las mañana, al entrar e irse la supervisora, el descontrol que aspiraba a ser controlado comenzó

-¡Hola Astrid!

-Hola…-Respondió tímida. Ella nunca fue tímida, y menos los ''Sus Chicos''

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Catrina, la misma del saludo

-¡Hey, Astrid! Queríamos ver si el logo MOVIL-Provoco énfasis en la palabra, sin dudarlo y con orgullo-Te gusta

-Sí, eehh…-Se frotaba la frente, estaba nerviosa

Una batalla se libraba entre su desinterés y su nuevo interés. Le daba vueltas la cabeza, una y otra vez, peor aun cuando sus ojos se clavaban en ella. No era verdad, les importaba, y mucho, eran sus amigos, prácticamente sus hijos, y los quería

-Niños, escuchen, por favor-Reposaba todo su peso en el escritorio. Podría ser una simpleza, pero significaba demasiado, y no estaba segura de tener el valor para decirlo

Todos pararon en seco. Vieron el rostro pálido de la rubia, y no pudieron creer la forma en que se trababa. Bajaron de las mesas y sus conversaciones se detuvieron, nada bueno podía salir de una persona tan enferma superficialmente

-Es… Lo que pasa… Yo… Lo siento-Movió su rostro a los lados, frustrada consigo misma

Ni siquiera podía articular una frase decente. Estaba tan desilusionada por su forma de actuar ante ellos que la frustración abatió su capacidad de hablar como es correcto

-Oye, tranquila-Se le acercó Lindsey, dejando de lado su bajo-Habla despacio-Deposito su mano en el hombro de la profesora

-No, no…-Atino a decir, apartando con frialdad esos dedos jóvenes y preocupados

La adolescente se asustó aún más cuando la vio tomar aire, y mirar seriamente a toda la clase, quienes también se encontraban paralizados de curiosidad un tanto dramática

-No podemos participar en el concurso de talentos

Se escucharon unos ''¡¿Qué?!'' alterados y trabados. Algunas miradas recayeron con inquisición en los orbes azules, que se contenía las ganas de escapar a su departamento

-Pero tocamos bien, todo va bien, no puede…- Gustav fue cortado abruptamente

-Tienen que tener de dieciocho en adelante para entrar-Confeso deprimida

Se miraron entre todo, y uno de los estudiantes se abalanzo sobre Astrid, aunque antes de que pudiera hacerle daño fue detenido por unos compañeros. Vociferó insultos irrepetibles, dejando a la joven decaída, sintiendo que les genero un mal irremediable

Sin embargo, no se percató de que Zac, el ''Manager de la Banda'' se escabullo entre todos, y apareció con su cabello pelirrojo totalmente descuidado cerca del escritorio

-Yo, lo lamento…-Expulso la abatida Hofferson

-Escucha… ¿Estas segura de que no podemos entrar en el concierto?

-Sí, es… Lo siento, decía eso en el cartel del poste

Paro el bullicio y se agudizaron los oídos. Zac Hendrich se ganó el apodo de ''Bache'' por sus dotes para encontrar defectos en todos los asuntos que no lo beneficiaran. Sabían que si alguien podía encontrar una solución o una pizca de esperanza era el

-Pero… ¿Estas segura?

-¿S-Si? ¿Por?

-¿Estipulaba en el anuncio al que hacemos referencia que REALMENTE TODOS tienen que ser mayores de edad, con estas mismísimas palabras?

-¿Zac?-La curiosidad empezó a invadirla, y olvido toda su frustración, igual que los demás

-¿El anuncio esta afuera?

-¡Sí! Pero es peligroso que salgan ustedes ¡Es más! Si solo yo salgo ya correríamos riesgos todos

-Tal vez no, si nos organizamos bien-Acoto un chico al fondo, encargado de la parte tecnológica que se suponía se utilizaría solo para el show-Es tiempo de probar los comunicadores espía

Media hora después estaban todos reunidos en el centro del curso, fijando su atención en una simple y tan importante hoja de papel, mientras los encargados de informática se regocijaban habiendo comprobado que su micrófono conectado a un pequeño auricular (Al estilo programa de televisión) funcionaba de maravilla

Zac fue el encargado de salir, escabullirse, esconderse detrás de los árboles para que nadie lo detectase en el edificio, y volver a entrar victorioso con el anuncio doblado dentro de su chaqueta con la insignia del instituto

-¡Oye, déjame ver!-Grito uno, forcejeando

-¡Claro que no! Yo fui a buscarlo-Zac también se unió a los manotazos

-¡Basta!-Detuvo la profesora, interponiéndose entre una gran cantidad de alumnos, cuidando de que el manager quedara cerca de ella. Rápidamente se acercó al papel-¿Y bien, Zac, tu idea es…

Al entender su pregunta como una invitación a fijarse en el afiche, y ante la vigilancia de todos sus compañeros, se acercó un tanto analístico, al estilo Sherlock, y sus ojos grises recayeron en todo lo que se estipulaba en la hoja

-A ver que tenemos…-Leyó con cautela-¡Aquí esta! Mayores de dieciocho años en adelante

Mucho se decayeron al escucharlo ''Es bastante explicito'' ''¿Cómo lograrían burlarlo?'' Pero el pelirrojo no perdía la compostura. Sus pensamientos fueron molestamente interrumpidos

-Ahora que, genio, ¿Documentos falsos acaso? ¿Conoces a alguien, eh?-El baterista Breik solía bromear o hasta insultar sobre él, y no perdía oportunidad para hacerlo

-Breik… Hablaremos después de clases-Amenazo con la mirada la rubia

-Nos enseñaste a ser lo que somos-Desafío el robusto adolescente

-No, yo les enseñe a encontrar en el mundo lo que realmente les gusta hacer, no a andar insultando a otro rockeros o cualquier persona como si fuera un idiota, así que mejor te callas o te saco la batería

El alumno, molesto pero sin otra salida, decidió no hablar y cruzar los brazos, alejándose de la ronda

-Bien… Ahora Zac ¿Alguna idea?-Hofferson estaba pensando seriamente que no la tenia

-Esto no se puede solucionar cuando lleguemos a las audiciones, hay que hacerlo antes. Si dijera, por ejemplo, ''Mayores de dieciocho adelante'' estilo error o algo, sería fácil, o ''dieciocho años en adelante'' aún más fácil, pero aquí está todo junto. Sin embargo, si vamos ahora…

Su vista recayó en el rostro curioso de la joven, y pronto todo llevaron a cabo la misma acción, dejando a la rubia un poco atónita. Lo que decía Zac significaba salir en mitad de mañana, de alguna forma preparar todo para entretener a Ghoti, encontrar a los responsables del concurso a través de internet, rastreos, y si el manager lo planteaba, llevar a varios chicos con ellos

-De acuerdo... Pero debemos formular algo pronto, y necesitaremos de todos esta vez


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Hey Hey! Como va? Ok, primero que nada, gracias por los fav, follow, revs, son super fantásticos :D muchas gracias, en serio, para los que vienen apoyando desde el principio, para los que se sumaron después, para todos, gracias por la buena onda **

** Por otro lado... HTTYD GANO UN GOLDEN GLOBE! Y ADEMAS ESTA NOMINADO PARA EL OSCAR! (Vamos todos a Hawai a festejar con los jinetes XD)**

** Por cierto, encontré una nota hace poco que decía ''Me voy a Hawai con Chimuelo y Kaira'' y... Nada mas, así que por ahora contrate a una nueva persona para los redoblantes... Yo (Por favor, bajen las antorchas XD) Digamos que el presupuesto bajo por ciertos incidentes ajenos al caso (Las cuentas siguen viniendo de Hawai) así que... Me las arreglare como puedo con una batería, un baso de agua y una mesa echa de cartón XD Así que simplemente espero les guste y... Tengan piedad de mi alma, prometo que volverá el Hiccstrid (Algún día XD tengo que seguir con la trama principal, o la co-trama) (Ya veo la multitud rabiosa y con antorchas, trato de hacer lo que puedo pero esto es lo que sale :P)**

** Sin mas preámbulo (Redoblantes un poco extraños, demasiado extraños, con el sonido de una lata, y...) Cap 12!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12:<p>

-¡Ahí viene!-Grito uno de los vigilantes

-¡Muévanse, YA!-Sugirió el otro

Astrid arreglo un poco más el cabello de Catrina, y la tomo por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos

-¿Estas lista?

-Sí, alumna-Asintió divertida, aunque algo nerviosa

-Confió en ti, ''mini yo''-Dijo parándose y esquivando los cables del piso-¿Todo en orden, cerebritos?-Así llamaba de cariño a los chicos que se encargaban de la parte informática

-Preparados para la prueba-Confirmaron mirándola serios y con un gesto de militares

-¡Cinco!-Comenzó cuenta regresiva uno de los vigilantes

-¡Cuatro!-Prepararon los amplificadores al fondo, la guitarrista se arregló el cabello y su flequillo finamente propuesto para la ocasión

-¡Tres!-Hofferson se escondió detrás de uno de los estudiantes

-¡Dos!-Catrina miro al pizarrón, sudando una gota gorda

-¡Uno!-Trotaron los vigilantes a sus bancos, nerviosos y atentos

Esperaron unos segundos, y sintieron que los pasos provenientes de afuera del salón se detuvieron. La grabación estaba sonando

''… Y así, clase, es como transportas una obra a otra tonalidad… Eso ya deberían saberlo, pero nunca está de más repasarlo''

El tapado que le presto a Catrina era un poco grande para la misma. Sin embargo, sea lo que fuese que estaba haciendo, era suficiente como para pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de Ghoti, quien pronto se alejó de la puerta, sacándole un suspiro a más de uno

-¡Excelente, funciono!-Aclamo Astrid, quien salto de donde estaba y choco los cinco con los que encontró por su camino hacia el frente-Bien-Siguió cerca de su escritorio, abrazando con satisfacción a la guitarrista que hizo el papel de profesora-Trataremos de volver antes de la próxima vigilancia, pero si no lo logramos… Ya saben que hacer

Todos asintieron. Diez minutos después estaban corriendo por los pasillos guiados por unos chicos en papel de espías, que se encontraban al corriente de lo que sucedía en la entrada del curso y en la entrada principal. No necesitarían tales cuidados si Astrid no estuviera sin su tapado azul, que no podía llevar porque era la cuartada que tenían para no llamar la atención de la supervisora. Por ende, al no tenerlo, lo único que poseía era su remera de AC-DC que siempre usaba por encima de una negra básica manga larga

-Pasillo despejado-Se escuchó por el intercomunicador

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!-Susurro la rubia

Otra vez una horda se vio trotando por la zona principal del colegio. Astrid hacia una seña y uno a uno atravesaban el patio resguardado por varios adolescentes infiltrados entre los árboles, bancos y lugar disponibles para esconderse

El invento de los alumnos encargados de Informática ayudo increíblemente en la misión. Había más de ocho intercomunicadores de oído rondando en esos momentos tanto por afuera como por dentro de la institución

-¿Y ahora qué?-Pregunto Gustav, uno de los cuatro chicos que irían con Astrid

-¡Cállate y déjame escuchar!-Vociferó en forma de susurro Zac-¿Qué…? Por favor, dilo otra vez… No, no podemos pasar por allí-Las cinco personas estaban atentamente escuchando lo que respondía el manager y escondiéndose en arboles bastante cercanos, un joven por cada uno-¡Nos verán igual, Ryan! Espera… ¿Un trillo? ¿Por dónde? ¿Delante nuestro?-Miro a los demás, dubitativo, observando que ellos no dudaban en intentarlo-Bien, probaremos…

Hofferson sentía que conocía ese dicho lugar, así que dio la primera seña y corrieron detrás de ella, pasando cerca de un vigilante, que ahora estaba en tarea de asegurar la salida de los ''Negociantes''

-¿Por acá hay un sendero?-Se corrió el flequillo de la cara

-Creo que si… Acabo de escuchar lo que dijo Ryan, creo que si van derecho…

-¡Vamos!-Grito Lindsey

Se movieron rápidamente entre unos arbustos bastante tupidos y llegaron al estacionamiento, aunque no contaban con la reja que los dividía de el

-¡Demonios!-Escupió Marty, golpeando la cerca

-Tendremos que escalarla-Sugirió Zac, aun algo pensativo

-¿Escalarla?-Inquirió Gustav, con un terror algo oculto en su interior

Lo miraron escépticos, aunque la rubia estaba un poco asustada. ''Es una verdadera prisión, ni siquiera en la cárcel donde estuve era así, no teníamos enrejado alrededor, ¡Aquí si no sales por el frente no puedes salir!''

Unos segundos después estaban en el destartalado Porsche de la profesora, buscando algún cinturón de seguridad

-No se molesten-Dijo advirtiendo la desesperación-Igual se conducir, no es de noche-Ajusto el retrovisor rajado para controlar a los integrantes de la banda que viajaban atrás-¿A dónde, Zac?

-Eeehh…-Se fijó en el mapa de su celular-Está a unas… veinte cuadras

-¡¿Veinte?!

-No es mucho

-No eres el conductor…-Se fijó en el frente, sudando nerviosamente-Solo espero que no hayan problemas mientras estemos fuera

Puso marcha atrás, y salieron volando a lo máximo que daba el ''Vintage'' sobre la acera. Lindsey, después de haber luchado con la ventanilla hasta poder bajarla, saco la cabeza por el marco y grito a todo lo que daba su garganta en la emoción de sentir el aire. Se caracterizaba por su amor a la libertad, y su amor a insultar a todo el que se atrevía a manejar mal. No iba dejar escapar la única oportunidad que tenia de hacerlo libremente

-¡Hijo de #$%&#"$#! ¿Qué no te enseñaron a conducir? ¡#$%$#&$%##%$#!

-¡Lindsey! ¡No tengo seguro!-Irrumpió la rubia, tratando de no crear contacto visual con el conductor insultado

-Tranquila, fierita-Comento el tecladista con un toque de desgano en su voz

-Cállate, imbécil-La bajista se dio vuelta para mirarlo amenazadoramente

-Oigan, tranquilos-Apaciguó el pobre de Gustav, en medio de un asiento que podía fácilmente convertirse en campo de guerra

-¿Cuánto falta?-Pregunto la conductora, sin saber qué hacer con los alumnos descontrolados

-Estamos más cerca de lo que crees-Unos segundos después, el copiloto prosiguió-Aquí es

El coche paro, deteniendo las disputas verbales por parte de la banda, y los cinco bajaron del Porsche. Astrid analizo el lugar con duda, y su mirada se cruzó con la de algunas personas un tanto extravagantes que entraban y salían del pequeño lugar

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí, Zac?-Lo miro de reojo

-Déjame ver…-Arreglo su intercomunicador, igual al de la profesora, y el cual llevaron los dos todo el tiempo del viaje-Estamos a media cuadra, calle…-Desvió la vista en uno de los carteles en la esquina-Hunter al 300

-Sí, están bien, es por uno de esos lugares, Hunter 347-Respondio un chico del otro lado de la línea comunicativa

Zac clavo sus ojos grises en la entrada del destruido lugar, y volvió al Porsche, sin notar que Hofferson quedo confundida por ello

-Que… ¿No es?-Se miraron con los de la banda, y comenzaron a amontonarse alrededor del manager

-Sí, pero necesitamos, o mejor dicho, necesito entrar de otra forma-Saco su mochila y se dirigió a ellos-Me cambiare en el auto

-¡¿Qué?!-La profesora aun no entendía, nadie lo hacía, aunque Lindsey solo largaba carcajadas

-Hey… ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tengo que hacerlo! No le creeran a un chico de catorce años, se supone que me vea como manager, o el estereotipo de uno-Musito por lo bajo las últimas palabras

-Es que…-Respiro conteniendo los impulsos de seguir riendo-Es la idiotez más grande que eh oído

-¿Tienes una idea mejor?-Desafío Zac

-Sí, ¿Y sabes porque?-Señalo a su derecha, era una estación de autobús-Ve a un baño, antes de que te avergüences a ti mismo ¡Oh, espera! ¿Ahora de que me reiré?

El pelirrojo la miro algo furioso, pero prefirió ir a un baño a cambiarse antes de tener que hacerlo en un asiento trasero. Unos minutos después, donde Gustav y Marty solo pensaban en que papel cumplían realmente ellos, vieron llegar a Zac en un traje gris, y sin siquiera mirarlos, volvió al auto y saco un maletín

-Bien-Dijo sosteniéndolo en lo alto-Es hora de la acción

-Claro, Sylvester Stallone-Rodo los ojos la bajista-¿Y nosotros que?

-Refuerzo, por si lo necesitamos-Aclaro Astrid, aunque ni ella estaba muy segura

-¿En serio?-Pregunto indignado Gustav

-No son manager-Comento con una pequeña sonrisa el pelirrojo, mientras, al igual que la profesora, se sacaba el intercomunicador

-Y por suerte tampoco muñecos de torta-Tentó a pelea Lindsey, quien se acercó a la cara del muchacho tratando de intimidarlo con su sonrisa psicótica

Este la ignoro y entro junto a la rubia en el afamado sitio. Tenían un amplio pasillo con algunas sillas a sus costados, unas pocas personas sentadas y algunos en una fila bastante larga esperando ser atendidos por parte de recepcionistas en unos cubículos

Tuvieron que detenerse en la fila por unos segundos hasta ser escuchados. Llegaron en frente de una chica con el cabello de distintos colores, aunque todos oscuros y siniestros. Sin embargo, su rostro era irrelevante

-En que puedo ayudarlos-Directamente no sonó como pregunta, dada su indiferencia

-Nosotros…-Pero Astrid fue interrumpida por el estudiante

-Vinimos a tratar las políticas de ingreso en el concurso de ''Berk es Música''

-Deben sacar turno para hablar con el organizador-No desvía la vista del monitor a un costado del mostrador, y de vez en cuando sonreía seca y horripilantemente, como si poco y nada le importara lo que estaba viendo

-Y…-Siguió Zac-¿Para cuándo un turno?

-A partir del veintiuno-Corrió el mause uno centímetros

-¿De este mes?-Inquirió Hofferson

-Del próximo

Los dos se miraron, pero los ojos grises recayeron en la empleada con decisión

-Oye, no podemos esperar tanto, el concurso es dentro de DOS SEMANAS

-Lo lamento

-¿Lo lamento? ¿Es en serio?-El manager parecía querer golpearla

-Zac…

-Escúchame, tu trabajo es atender a todos lo que estén interesados en el concurso, inscribirlos para las audiciones, comentar a tu jefe lo más rápidamente posible que es lo que sucede. Mi trabajo es despachar a personas como tú de su cargo

-¿Quién demonios eres, mocoso?-Lo había identificado por su voz, pero apenas los orbes negros se posaron en él, trato de aclarar la vista

Era una gran verdad que el pelirrojo simplemente no parecía tener catorce años. Era alto, delgado, y con musculatura mínimamente destacable. Parecía realmente un adulto, agrio, severo, y sin rodeos

-Soy el manager de…-Aun no coincidían en el nombre-La banda a la que represento

-¿Y esa banda es?

-No importa como se llame-Repoyo las manos en el mostrador y se acercó temerariamente a la ventanilla-Escúchame, tengo que hablar con quién sea que sea responsable sobre una cuestión en general

La joven, sin poder creerse a sí misma, empezó a temer de esa mirada congelante que le transmitía, y trago saliva

-Pasen por aqui

Salió de su banco, dejando atónita a Astrid, quien no sabía las estrategias planeadas por Zac. Los guio hasta un lugar en el fondo del edificio, y golpeo una puerta de madera rasgada y podrida


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Hey Hey! Como están? Espero que fenomenal :) Primero que nada, quiero agradecer inmenzasupermente los Rev (Son todos muy geniales, muy buena onda. los que estan haciendo una historia paralela, los que comentan y se ríen de lo que pongo XD, que decir... Siento que lo estoy haciendo mas o menos bien y hacen de mi vida un pasar feliz :3) los Fav, Follow, agradezco mucho su apoyo, sus opiniones, y bue... Que decir, realmente estoy impresionada de que nadie pusiera algo negativo (Aunque MelanipuntoG, si, lo se, escribí apurada vaso y me salí baso XD juro que tratare de que no pase otra vez XD) Son geniales, increíbles, no tengo palabras... Gracias :3 **

** De segundo... Vaya, cayo bien el personaje de Zac XD ¿Sera que lo tendré que incluir en mi próximo fic? Mmmm... Ustedes dirán ;D Como sea, en este cap tendrán mas de nuestro pequeño gran manager pelirrojo :D**

** Y de tercero... Espero simplemente les guste, y traten de no encender las antorchas aun, denle una oportunidad, juro que volverá el Hiccstrid muy pronto (El prox. cap) y se que no soy buena tampoco con lo romántico, así que... Bueno, creo que quizás me merezco las antorchas XD Pero tengan piedad de mi alma XD**

** Esperen un segundo que alguien esta golpeando la puerta, les prometo que después de eso comenzamos con...**

**-¿Kaira?**

**-¡Hey!**

**- ¬¬ Mi dinero**

**-¡Te lo devolveremos, te lo jur...-Le cierro la puerta en la cara**

**-¡Ark, por favor, soy yo, Chimuelo, no te cobrare por los redoblantes, te lo juro!-Golpea la puerta con las patas**

**-¡¿Que redoblantes?! ¡Estoy en banca rota! Rompí dos gajos del arbol de mi vecina para golpearle a una lata**

**-Hey, hola Ark... ¿Sabes si Kaira tiene chocolate?**

**-¡¿Vivitoon?! ¿Como entraste a mi casa?**

**-Hay un agujero del tamaño de un meteorito en el baño. ¿Acaso sabes también si Kaira sigue en Hawa...**

**-Esta en la puerta junto con Hipo, Astrid y Chimuelo ¬¬ Solo... (Suspiro) Solo haré los ''redoblantes'' y ya**

**(Redoblantes latosos, y...) Cap 13!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13:<p>

-Sr. Eret-Esperaron unos segundos, y la recepcionista rodó los ojos-Sr. ERET HIJO DE ERET

-¿Si?-Dijo desganado

-Lo quiere ver un manager de una banda por lo del concurso

Fueron minutos en que todo se encontró en total silencio, y siguieron parados frente a la puerta, meditando, pensando que era lo que estaba pasando, y en la mente de la rubia solo rondaba la frustración ''No puedes hacerte frente contra ese tipo de personas, no sin violencia'' Pero antes de que se le ocurriera la idea de bajar la entrada de una patada, lo cual se veía venir, el hombre asomo creando una rendija entre la pared y la madera

-¿Siguen aquí? ¿Qué quieren? Estoy ocupado- Sus ojos se posaron con indiferencia en los dos

-Hablar y convenir con usted sobre la política de…

-Ya, pasen-Abrió la puerta prácticamente en su totalidad, y despacho a la empleada-Hablen

Tomaron asiento en unas sillas de terciopelo, que parecían desencajar con el entorno que se vivía fuera de la oficina. Era un lugar bastante lujoso, y Eret parecía ser muy adinerado, con algunos anillos encastrados en sus dedos y un traje a la medida, mientras volvía la vista a sus papeles sin prestarles absoluta atención

-Queríamos hablar con usted, sr…

-¡Oh!, disculpen mis modales…-Su sonrisa era deformemente falsa, pasando los dedos por la mesa-Me llamo Eret, Hijo de Eret, un gusto-Saco de entre algunos objetos un cronometro-Tienen cinco minutos

-Nosotros…-Comenzó el pelirrojo-Venimos por, en realidad, una pregunta…

-Decídanse de una vez, por favor -Generaba cambios casi imperceptibles en su voz

-¿Todos deben ser mayores de dieciocho?

-Por supuesto-Sus hojas y anotaciones parecían ensimismarlo

Astrid quería hablar, pero parecía que entre Zac y el morocho se estaba planteando un juego de póker, y las apuestas crecían en el organizador

-Pues…-Abrió el portafolio y saco el afiche-Dice ''Mayores de dieciocho en adelante'', no estipula nada de que TODOS tengan que ser mayores

Fue solo con eso que gano la mirada del hombre clavada en él, dejando todo lo que hacía de lado. Se sacó los lentes, y sus pensamientos plantearon estratégicamente alguna forma de sofocar las palabras del manager

-No puedes entrar si eres menor, no sé qué no está claro-Parecía decirlo con furia, pero estaba planteándolo de una forma calmada. En realidad, ni siquiera él estaba muy seguro de que decir

-No sé qué a usted le queda claro

-Vamos, niño, cuanto tienes, ¿Veinte años, te contrato una banda de contrabando, eh? Escucha, muchos vinieron por eso mismo, en la página de internet no hay nada claro, lo sé, pero eso no me incumbe

-¿No le incumbe?-Zac sentía que estaba esquivando sus planteamientos

-La ''Gente'' que actúa como ''Sponsor'' del concurso se encarga de contratar a la manga de monos que tenemos trabajando-Una gran mentira, claramente era por algo que lo llamaban organizador-Por otro lado, todo el mundo dio por entendido que no podías ser menor, significa más papeleo para mí...-Medito unos segundos con la ''i'' aun en la boca-Mis colaboradores

-Yo nunca pedí ninguna explicación como esa-Detecto el nerviosismo detrás de un rostro tosco-Óigame, Sr. Eret Hijo de Eret, a lo que yo me refiero es que, entonces, y siendo que no presenta ninguna explicación decente, podemos entrar tranquilamente al concurso

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías, mocoso-Deslizo su mano por el mueble y apretó un botón

-No son tonterías…-Pero paro en seco al sentir pasos precipitados fuera de la habitación

Sin previo aviso, entraron dos guardaespaldas corpulentos, rudos como el hierro, parándose en la puerta y mirando al frente, esperando ordenes

-Espero entiendas TU a que me refiero-Desvió la vista hacia los guardias-Llévenselos

Caminaron sin piedad hacia ellos, pero cuando uno trato de agarrar a la rubia, esta apretó un lugar cercano al cuello e inmovilizo al hombre, quien cayo tendido e inconsciente en el suelo. Mientras, el adolescente golpeo al inmenso ser, pero este prácticamente no se inmuto. La ayuda de Astrid no tardo en venir y golpeo con el portafolio de su alumno de tal forma en la cabeza del guardaespaldas, que este se desplomo en el piso

Eret quedo sin palabras, y frunció el ceño, decepcionado de sí mismo y de lo torpe que era al contratar personas

-Demonios, ¿Qué clase de locos son ustedes?

-De los locos por el rock-Respondió restándole importancia la profesora-Eso era lo que me decía mi padre antes de gritarme que dejara la televisión en paz-Susurro para sí misma

El hombre apretó los dedos en su frente, y la masajeo por unos segundos. Estaba luchando verbal, y a últimas estancias, físicamente con unos rockeros a los cuales no pagaría por un solo show. Volvió a mirarlos, y negó con la cabeza

-Es…-Suspiro-Mucho papeleo, mucho papeleo, mucho papeleo-Poso las palmas en la meso y negó con la cabeza gacha-¡Mas el premio! ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo les doy el premio a unos niños? ¿Eh? ¿Es una banda de niños?

-Adolescentes, más o menos-Rectifico Astrid

-Oiga…-Comenzó el manager-No queremos competir por el premio

-¡¿Qué?!-Fue la pregunta de ambos adultos, más de Astrid, quien casi padece un ataque cardiaco

-Pero…-Se repuso el organizador-Igualmente, sigue siendo papeleo si todos son menores, eso está explícito en el cartel, no puedo permitirte…

-¿Y si tuviéramos un responsable… UNA responsable?-No desviaba la vista de la del hombre

La muchacha no tardo en entender eso, y casi lo ahorca por decirlo, se suponía que la banda era de ellos, no le incumbía meterse, y no era el deber de Zac no consultar las decisiones con su profesora, porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo su superior

Mientras la joven trataba de calmar sus nervios, Eret se frotaba la barbilla, y miraba inquisitivo al pelirrojo, pensando que tendría menos papeleo si tan solo lo dejaba participar, a él y a quien más se refiriera, porque veía en los orbes grises esa ansiedad por una demanda. No estaba con suficientes fondos para ir al juzgado, y en realidad lo beneficiaba el hecho de no proporcionar veinte mil dólares al ganador, se ahorraría billetes, a pesar de que la elección no dependiera de él. Visto y considerando, no tenía nada que perder, más de lo que perdería si no aceptaba la propuesta

-Pues… Supongo que, si lo dices de esa forma, y si realmente no quieren el premio…

-En realidad, quizás en eso podamos generar una escep…-Zac la codea, lo cual no era muy conveniente, tratándose de que Astrid estaba sumamente furiosa

-¿Y, podríamos?

-Sí, si cumplen con todo lo que me dijiste, sí, pero no me hago cargo de hacer autorizaciones a los padres ni ninguna de esas responsabilidades, corren por su riesgo-Apenas termino de decirlo, guardo el cronometro, que había llegado a su objetivo hace unos minutos

Zac sonrió, fijo su vista en los ojos azules y extremadamente molestos, para terminar saliendo primero de la oficina y volver al Porsche

-¿Y… No me vas a dar las gracias?-Inquirió el adolescente

-Es que no se si hacer eso o darte una patada en el trasero-Lo dijo de todo corazón

-¿Pero por…

-Se suponía que yo no sería parte de la banda, no tenemos suficientes instrumentos, y soy la organizadora de todo ello, tengo que encargarme de otras cosas también, con Ghoti rondando, y el estúpido de Haddock merodeando-Ante eso el adolescente quedo un poco desconcertado, pero la rubia siguió hablando como si no fuera nada-Tengo más problemas que un ladrón en fuga, además de mi papa… ¡Mi padre, Zac! ¡La apuesta! ¡Demonios, Zac, además eso!

-¡No había otra forma de entrar, Astrid! ¿Qué no vez? El hombre ese hace todo esto para que el ganador pueda proporcionarle discos, material que pueda vender, si son menores es mayor el papeleo, no nos dejaría entrar de otra forma

-Sí, está bien, muy bien por ti, ¿Y ahora que, a quien saco de la banda? ¿A Gustav, que se esforzó tanto?

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta la salida, donde los esperaban los demás. Parecía que los problemas aumentaban para la muchacha, justo cuando creía que no le importaba nadie. Tantas cosas estaban cambiando

Los estudiantes vieron su cara al llegar y presentaron indiferencia. Una extraña, exagerada e inesperada indiferencia que Hofferson olfateaba en el aire

El manager soltó una risa nerviosa y saludo a algunos, cambiando repentinamente el rostro al verlos

-¡Hey, como les fue!-Pregunto de una forma raramente jovial Marty

-Bien…-La profesora poso su vista en todos y cada uno de ellos-¿Qué les pasa, porque están tan… no sé, algo?

-¿Cómo que algo, quien está algo?-Gustav era el más nervioso, con un codazo fuertemente innecesario por parte de Lindsey

-¡Cállate, Vincent Cobain!-Le grito a susurros Lindsey

-Oye, déjalo…-Desistió el pelirrojo-Astrid…-Sus ojos rodaron a la rubia-Decidimos que botaríamos a Catrina, si tuviéramos que botar a alguien

-¿Eh…?-Zac se había delatado

-Sí, es que, no pueden botar a Marty-Siguió Lindsey- solo hay un teclado, ni al…-Tosió de una forma en la que se distinguía débilmente ''Estúpido''-Gustav, la batería menos, y bueno, yo soy indispensable-Afirmo como si se tratara de algo que dice todos los días

-¿Ustedes sabían todos esto ANTES de venir?

-En realidad, fue segundos después de que tu…-Gustav recibió otro codazo, esta vez de Marty

Astrid los miro confundida, furiosa, pero por sobre todo sorprendida. No sabía si desaprobarlos a todos y romperles los instrumentos por la cabeza, o felicitarlos por ser tan… Extrañamente sutiles y organizados

Se cruzó de brazos y miro fríamente a todos, asustándolos de una forma descomunal. El manager, que se había unido a sus compañeros, rezaba internamente para no terminar en una maquina destripadora. Sin embargo, Hofferson suspiro y volvió la mirada al edificio

-Supongo que ya no nos tendremos que preocupar por ''Eret Hijo de Caca''-Cambio burlonamente la voz al decir su nombre, para luego mirar a los alumnos de frente-Los eh convertido en mounstros, así que será mejor que planeen algo para venir a la audición la semana que viene, y me lo digan antes

Su rostro paso de furioso a resignada. Señalo el automóvil, y los adolescentes caminaron suspirando a su interior. Al menos no terminarían en un desfiladero, y cruzaban los dedos para que en la semana entrante no sea así


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Hey Hey! Como les trata la vida? Espero bien :) Primero que nada (Y algo que ya se a vuelto fabulosamente cotidiano :D) quiero agradecer los Fav, Follow, y los Amazing Revs! Chicos... Que les digo, su buena onda me deja sin palabras... Estoy en el cap. 14 y nadie me a incinerado! Eso realmente es algo :D**

** Segundo... Hiccstrid! Yeah Babe! Esta aquí, para bien o para mal, doy un pequeño paso para Hiccstrid, pero quizás un gran paso para el fic (Nah, ni idea, solo quería decir eso, suena cool y ya XD) Espero les guste y traten de no matarme :3 (Siempre me considere mala para el romance, o algo así, como sea, lo se y lo siento, el mundo me hizo Metalera ;D o yo me hice? Como sea, ustedes me entienden XD)**

** Tercero... Si, Kaira, realmente estamos haciendo una segunda historia, ahora se unió Vivitoon, y quien sabe si no se unirán mas... Como sea, yo les sigo la corriente, ustedes me siguen a mi, y bueno, si alguna otra persona quiere también se puede unir, que les digo, lo que comenzó con Chimuelo y Yo termino siendo un mundo de gente (Eso definitivamente no quiere decir que fue malo :D) Abrazo Virtual para todos!**

** Pueden esperarme un segundo, gente? Es que estoy en una situación un tanto... Decisiva, ya saben, ni se imaginan lo loco que es tener a Kaira, Chimuelo y Vivitoon en frente, en hilera, como en el ejercito. Demonios, es raro, mas raro de todo lo que paso hasta ahora**

**-Así que... Kaira... ¿Me puedes explicar por que cuando volví de compras saliste cayéndote de mi armario? **

**-Es que... Sabes... Yo... Buscaba algo allí :S**

**-¿Y eso era...?**

**-Tu tarjeta de crédito ¬¬**

**-¡Chimuelo! 3:d Se supone que no le ****dirías**

**-¿Acaso no entendieron que no tengo mas dinero? Banca Rota, chicos, BANCA ROTA!**

**-Chimuelo tenia la idea de reclamarle mala atención al banco y decirles que era imposible que estuvieses en Hawai**

**-Kaira... Yo no estuve en Hawa... Espera un segundo... ¡Eso es! ¡Puedo recuperar algo con el estúpido seguro que pagaba! ¡Puedo decir que me la robaron!**

**-No quiero ir a prisión, Ark 0.o**

**-No iras a prisión, Chimuelo, solo tenemos que...**

**-¡Hey! ¿Y yo que hago aquí?**

**-Es que me dijiste que querías tocar batería, ¿No, Vivitoon?**

**-¡¿Que?! Ese es mi trabajo ¬¬**

**-Chimuelo... Sabes bien que no recibirás pescado...**

**-Lo se... Pero siempre fue mi trabajo :(**

**-Awww! Míralo, Ark, ¿A que es lindo? :3**

**-Si, Kaira, es muy lindo ¬¬ Como sea, aun nos queda planificar bien como recuperaremos el dinero, y creo que por esta vez no estaría mal que Vivitoon tocara la...**

**-¡SI, SI, SI, SI, SI! Y me quedare contigo, ¿Verdad?**

**-Demonios, no soy el milagro encarnado ¬¬ Pero... Podemos verlo **

**-Genial!**

**(Redoblantes super emocionados, extra fantásticos, y...) Cap 14!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14<p>

Estaba raramente ansiosa, muy raramente. Sus pies cosquilleaban y las mariposas se alborotaban por sobre manera. Sin embargo, no dejaba su esencia rockera de lado, ni en sueños se arreglaría el cabello para algo que ni siquiera era una cita, porque se suponía que NO LO FUERA, así que lo llevo suelto y alborotado, como solía usarlo

''No es una cita, es una visita a un amigo, y comida gratis'' Se repetía eso una y otra vez mientras bajaba el ascensor. Estaba vestida de una forma ''Normal'' para ella, borcegos marrones con tachas, jean azul roto en las rodillas, remera roja de AC-DC (Una de las que aún estaba con el logo bastante visible) y su campera gris con capucha

Se abrieron las puertas, y apareció el rostro de Heather concentrado en la computadora, mascando chicle de una forma horrorosa, como siempre. Rodó los ojos y siguió camino por el pasillo, rogando de que las cosas que tenía en su mochila no hicieran ruido. Siempre llevaba un bolso con ella para cargar objetos cotidianos, un cuchillo, una bolsa de frituras, unos CD's de sus bandas favoritas, unos fósforos, llaves de su apartamento, del auto, y unas revistas de Rolling Stones. Cosas típicas en una joven de 22 años

-Hey…-Apenas escucho esa voz tan inoportuna, se desgano-¿Vas a salir a algún lado?

-Que te importa-No paro de caminar, tratando de llegar rápido a la salida

-¿A lo de mi EX NOVIO?-Desvió la vista del monitor-Vaya, son tal para cual-Hofferson se impresiono por ellos, pero no se volteó-Perdedores, los dos-Y ahí estaba lo que veía venir-Él sabe que eres hija de ricos, él sabe todo eso… Te invito por el DINERO-Se resistió las ganas de darle un puñetazo, no perdería energía con ella, y estaba muy cansada de mirar televisión, no tenía fuerzas-Que…¿Te invito a salir, una cita, ah?-Largo grandes carcajadas

La rubia no respondió, ni se inmuto, dejando a la recepcionista con algo de recelo. Vio como salía por la entrada, y cuando estaba a punto de volver a sus asuntos informáticos, satisfecha por incomodarla, se detuvo

-Si…-Respondió Astrid, y volvió unos pasos para poder mirarla a la cara-Y nos besaremos toda la noche, comeremos papitas, miraremos televisión, y volveremos a besarnos, mientras tú te pudres en este asqueroso lugar

No pudo evitar la sonrisa de guasón al ver la cara de la morocha mientras ella fruncía los labios besando el aire. Heather se puso roja de furia, y seguramente maldijo la salida de Astrid como en ninguna otra ocasión. Ahora la que se reía era la profesora

Llego hasta su Porsche, estacionado atrás del edificio, en un lugar cerrado y abandonado de cuidado. Cualquiera podría robar allí, pero aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir, sabía que su Vintage sería el último en el que se fijarían los ladrones

Trato de abrir la puerta, pero estaba trabada por el frío. La muchacha estaba acostumbrada al clima, tenía ciertos pasatiempos antes de mudarse a su departamento que las personas no conocían en ella, muchos de ellos eran al aire libre. Sin embargo, su auto no era de esos que soportaban los grados bajo cero

-Abre, maldita porquería-Forcejeaba una y otra vez-¡Demonios!-Intento otra vez, y desistió agotada, prácticamente sudando a pesar de la temperatura-Necesito… Hacer… Ejercicio

Luego de unos segundos de recuperación, volvió a intentar, moviendo la llave de varias maneras, hasta que se abrió, justo antes de que ella intentara patear o reventar el vidrio

Tiro su mochila en el asiento del acompañante, y encendió el vehículo. Estaba congelado, y rugía cuan dragón interminablemente. Se fundió con su asiento, y bufo larga y tenuemente

-Todo por culpa de esa estúpida Heather, seguramente lanzo alguno de esos conjuros demoníacos y brujerías de sus pactos con el diablo-Pateo los pedales del coche, y volvió a pensar en todo lo que la molestaba

No era la recepcionista, ya la conoce, y no le importa en lo más mínimo lo que haga. No era Hipo y las cosas que le provocaba dentro suyo, ni eran los problemas que tuvo con sus alumnos y con el concurso, sino que era todo eso junto, el estrés por el peligro que corría haciendo lo que hacía en la institución, su padre con quien a veces conversaba y lo escuchaba frío, la imposibilidad de relajarse totalmente como lo lograba antes. Estaba muriendo por dentro, nunca tuvo una enemiga como Heather, nunca sintió algo como lo siente con Haddock, y nunca experimento ese cariño a tantos adolescentes como le estaba pasando. Todos los días lo mismo, su guerra interna la destrozaba, quería ser la de antes, pero estaba viviendo el ahora

Volvió a girar la llave, y el motor se dignó a encender, mientras que Astrid apenas si esbozo una mueca. Por tan solo segundos se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos, y quiso cancelar todo para pasarse la noche meditando. Volvió a la realidad, y volvió a luchar, y volvió a ser quien creía que DEBÍA ser

La carretera estaba medianamente concurrida, varios autos, algunas personas en las veredas, y las luces que salpicaban la ciudad. A diferencia de ella, el castaño vivía en el centro de Berk, o al menos una parte muy concurrida de él, mientras, por su parte, Hofferson se hospedaba medianamente a las afueras del suburbio, un lugar con caminos más cercanos al trabajo, un lugar que no eligió ella, y que por eso detestaba

Se acordaba un poco de memoria las indicaciones del muchacho, pero no le había prestado mucha atención ''Él tiene la culpa por hablarme mientras estoy mirando Bully Beatdown''. Saco el celular, y sin estar importándole, marco el número mientras conducía, a veces desviándose al carril contrario

Sonó una, dos, tres veces, y contesto

-¿H-Hola?-Estaba exasperado

-Hey, soy yo, Astrid

-¡Ah! H-Hola Astrid-Se le notaba nervioso

-Si…-Puso el aparato entre su oreja y el codo para tratar de no matar a nadie-Oye, no me acuerdo por qué calle se entraba para tu casa

-Oh, sí, ¿Me aguardas un segundo?-Dejo el celular boca arriba, por lo que se oía como sonaba la alarma de incendios. Al cabo de unos segundos retomo comunicación-Si, mira… Estas cerca de la rampa de patinaje, ¿No?

-Si, por ahí-Se encontraba aproximadamente a un kilómetro

-Bien, en esa esquina gira a la derecha y busca una casa a la izquierda de color blanco, un solo piso, la vas a ver fácil, es la única así, sin rejas. Te veo luego-Corto la comunicación

-Bien, ¿Adiós?-Se encogió de hombros y doblo, tirando el celular en el asiento del acompañante

No tardo en localizar el hogar, y estaciono el Porsche por encima de la banquina, arrasando con el pasto y dejando una marca marrón de llanta. Era un lugar bonito, acogedor, y sin entrada para automóvil, no la necesitaba, y no lo visitaba mucha gente

La rubia tomo sus cosas y bajo de su coche con un portazo que casi destruyo el auto. Siempre ''casi'' lo destruía, pero ella sabía que era muy difícil que eso pasara, contando todo lo que ya vivió con él, se podría decir que estaba a la altura de los autos de Mad Max

Se acercó a la puerta y detuvo su puño antes de golpear. Estaba nerviosa, y se suponía que eso no pasaría, porque era tan solo una visita, una tontería, él era otro profesor, estarían hablando de cosas de profesores, seguramente se aburriría, no sería algo de otro mundo. Pero sintió como las mariposas se convirtieron en polillas, como las pulsaciones aumentaban, y como el sudor se le arrastraba por la cara ''Es solo una estúpida visita, Astrid, una estúpida visita, pase por cosas peores, y le tengo miedo a esto. Demonios, ¡Donde están mis auriculares, donde esta AC-DC, donde estoy YO!''


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Hey Hey! What Up? Hope Good :3 Primero que nada, unas ENORMES gracias por los Fav, Follow, y Revs, tanta buena onda es asombrosa! Ah! y una cosa importante... Gracias Kaira, no me hubiera dado cuenta que puse ''...Puso el aparato entre su oreja y el codo...'' o.0 WTF! Astrid is a Alien! RUN! XD, no puedo creer que escribiera así, pero bue... Espero puedan perdonarme y comprender que lo que quise decir fue hombro XD Gracias a todos por el apoyo al fic!**

** Segundo... Marcy tiene razón, no debería pagarle nada de pescado a Chimuelo, si estuviera Chimuelo ¬¬ Como verán, de un día para el otro desaparecieron todos, y por lo que se por mis guardias de seguridad privados SOBORNADOS POR KAIRA, VIVITOON Y CHIMUELO mis queridos compañeros desaparecieron con varios billetes, en dirección a Las Vegas ¬¬**

** Tercero... Si, conseguí suficiente dinero como para un departamento, batería nueva y guardias de seguridad privados. ¿Como? Con el seguro de mi tarjeta (Si, los chicos dejaron el ''Inservible'' objeto arriba de la lata) MI dinero volvió a mis manos como la hermosa lluvia de Otoño (¿Otoño? Como sea ¬¬) y la guardia se encargara de no dejar pasar a reptiles, y a chicas de Las Vegas. Es mas, gente, estoy pensando seriamente en algo muy interesante, me dijo el banco que tendrán que pagar de alguna u otra forma todo lo que gastaron en mi nombre, así que... Dinero en efectivo o trabajo comunitario, BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡VIVAN LAS VEGAS!**

**-Hey, Hipo, ¿Vienes a tocar la bata?**

**-¡Claro, Ark!**

**-_eres tan super lindo :3_**

**-¿Que?**

**-Nada :s **

**-¿Ok?**

**(Redoblantes ULTRA geniales, que ahora suenan como en una batería, y...) Cap 15!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15:<p>

Busco sus auriculares en la mochila, y una vez que los encontró y los conecto a su celular, golpeo la puerta.

AC-DC colmo sus oídos. Se sintió fresca, relajada, y por sobre todo totalmente despreocupada. Tanto fue así que ni se percató de cuando Haddock salió a atenderla

-Hey, Astrid, pasa-Pero la rubia seguía ensimismada, y era muy extraño ya que miraba a un costado y aun así no vio a Hipo-Eh… ¿Astrid?

-¿Ah?...-Quito los auriculares-Oye, qué onda-Profirió con una sonrisa

El castaño la correspondió, y pronto noto como los orbes celestes se desviaron por encima de sus hombros y husmearon la cocina, viendo como salía un poco de humo

-¿Esta… Todo bien por allá?

-Sí, emm, si, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-Poso un brazo demasiado relajado sobre el marco

-Digo ¿No? Me parece que la ''Comida Italiana'' no echa humo

-¿Y porque echaría…-Paro en seco, y dio media vuelta-¡Demonios, no otra vez!

Salió corriendo, esquivando no muy ágilmente sillas, banquetas y cualquier mueble que se le cruzara, mientras vociferaba un ''¡Pasa!'', con una situación que generaba tranquilidad en Hofferson. ''Vaya nivel de cocinero, en estas condiciones tendría que preocuparme porque no se incendie la casa en vez de… otras cosas''

El lugar era acogedor. Entraba y se veían sillones a su izquierda, junto a una bonita chimenea, un espacio para pasar al lado de ellos y la cocina que se rodeaba con facilidad para llegar al comedor, situado entrando por una puerta a la derecha

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-Pregunto rogando que la respuesta fuera un no

-Tranquila, es que se me volvió a quemar la comida. Puedes acomodarte en la sala o en el comedor, o en donde quieras-Se notaba fastidiado, nervioso, indeciso, pero firme

-Claro, yo solo iré… ¿Dónde dijiste que esta la televisión?

-¿En mi habitación?-La miro algo dudoso, aun con las manos negras de juguetear en la cocina

Astrid, evitando todo sonrojo con la voluntad que poseía, es más, con el desinterés que la colmaba, se encogió de hombros con naturalidad

-Iré a buscarla… Tienes un enchufe por allí, ¿No?

-Claro-Asintió con una sonrisa relajada, hasta que entendió a que se refería-Oye, no, espera, no lo tengo-Rasco su nuca, y se dio vuelta hacia la cocina, mientras Astrid simplemente bufaba y dirigía paso a la sala

Lanzo su mochila encima de los cojines a su derecha en el sofá, y saco de ella unas revistas de Rolling Stones. Nunca se sentaba y leía todo lo que había en ellas, así que con comprar una edición al mes le bastaba y le sobraba para entretenerse.

Termino quitándose la sudadera a pesar de los grados bajo cero. El fogón era demasiado para ella, y se sentía más relajada tan solo con su remera. Por ratos, fuera de ese pequeño detalle, no pudo evitar fijarse en el castaño. Su camisa verde con el ''ridículo'' chaleco tejido cuadriculado y la corbata marrón era apestosamente tierno. Definitivamente no conoció a alguien en su vida que vistiera de forma tan extravagante, formal e incómoda, más tratándose de una simple cita, o lo que fuera que significara lo que estaba pasando para Astrid. Sin embargo, tampoco entendía como le atraía esa forma de ser, era tan diferente a ella, tan respetuoso, tan tranquilo, tan… Perfecto. Astrid nunca quiso que algo fuera perfecto, se suponía que ella era así años atrás, y no quería tener nada que ver con algo como eso por el resto de su vida. Estaba segura de que lo que sentía en su interior estaba ganando descripción ''Cerebro vs. Tripas vs. Corazón''

Le costaba desviar la vista de los mechones castaños que se acunaban con el humo que se convertía en tan solo aire. De pronto pasaba su mano por la frente y retiraba alguna que otra gota de sudor. ''Demonios, Astrid, vuelve al reportaje de Hetfield, vuelve al reportaje'' Con lo cual terminaba obligándose a hacerlo

Pronto Hipo se sentó junto a ella y tomo un teléfono cercano

-Lamento todo aquello-Marco un número y espero-Pero procurare que mi promesa de comida italiana aún se mantenga

-¿Llamaras a una pizzería?-Pregunto divertida

-Hay una a la vuelta de cuadra, vendrán rápido-Comento sonriendo, y entablo conversación con el encargado. Una vez terminado ese asunto, corto comunicación y comenzó a charlar con la joven-¿No tienes frio?-Fue lo primero que noto cuando ella llego

-¿No crees que eso da mucho calor?-Señalo el tronco en llamas

-Me refiero a hoy, llegaste con un abrigo muy… Tú entiendes-No sabía como explicarlo, y causo gracia en Astrid al gesticular tanto con sus hombros y manos

-Me gusta el frio, me gusta la nieve, me gustan los bosque, que te digo…-Volvió a levantar su revista y busco seguir leyendo, al menos lo intento

-También te gusta el rock… Interesante-Sonrió

-¡Vaya! ¡Que niño tan inteligente, denle un premio!-Exagero riendo

Hipo la acompaño y cambio de tema curiosamente

-Oye…-Se rasco la nuca-Sé que no debo, pero… ¿Qué hacían ustedes ayer?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando salieron corriendo, se escondieron, con tus alumnos, a eso me refiero-Explico un poco dudoso de la reacción que podía tener la rubia

-Oh-''¿Nos vio, como que nos vio? ¡Ryan dijo que eso no pasaría! ¡Demonios, todos se están buscando un uno de recompensa!''-Solo íbamos a hablar con los encargados de una audición para un concurso…

-¿Berk es Música?

''¿Qué todo el mundo lo conoce?''-Sí, pensé que no sabías de el

-Bueno, se varias cosas de por aquí

-Ya lo creo-Comento pícaramente. Esos ojos verdes escondían mucho

Pronto sonó el timbre y la comida estuvo sobre la mesa. Se trasladaron al comedor y Astrid ayudo al dueño de casa a acomodar los cubiertos. Una vez estuvo todo listo, el muchacho se dirigió nuevamente a la sala, dejándola sentada con la pizza sin tocar enfrente

-¡Voy a poner algo de música!-Grito

-¡Ok!

Lo que escucho fue de lo más odioso que podía soportar. Una voz chillona, delirante, ritmo chirriante para sus oídos. Ella no toleraba muchas cosas, simplemente no solía escuchar eso, y lo odiaba con todo el corazón, más aun sabiendo que ese hombre tan esplendido de vista como lo era Haddock la oyera

-¿Te gusta, As?-Pregunto desde la sala, bailando ridículamente

-Mis auriculares *tic, tic, tic* m-mis benditos a-a-auriculares *tic, tic*-Su ojo derecho vibraba de una forma que ella no conocía, ni siquiera estaba segura de que alguna vez se sintió así en su vida

Mientras, Hipo reía entre dientes, y termino por apagar el reproductor ''Lo siento, Astrid, no escuche tu respuesta'' Pero todo seguía en silencio, y cambio el CD de forma improvista. Rápidamente se escuchó algo que detuvo a Hofferson en la acción de levantarse de la mesa y salir corriendo

-Smells Like Teen Spirit-Susurro mirando al vacío

-¿Buscabas esto?-Le dijo al oído y le entrego los auriculares. Una forma bastante peculiar de hacerlo

-S-sí, sí, pero… ¿Y lo que acaba…

-Es de mi prima, vino de visita hace un tiempo y se olvidó su ''Música Alienígena''

Astrid sonrió. Tomo un pedazo de pizza y comenzó la cena. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que volvieron a hablar

-Así que… ¿Te gusta el rock?-Pregunto la joven, sacando una aceituna a su rebanada y metiéndosela en la boca

-Bueno, en realidad…-Se encogió de hombros

-Vamos, dilo-Estiro el queso hasta convertirlo en hilo

-¿No vas a lastimarme?-Inquirió en broma

-No prometo nada-Rompió la sustancia láctea y la acomodo encima de su rebanada, tratando de ubicarla nuevamente en su lugar. Hipo sonrió

-Soy más del… Dubstep y eso, un poco de Rap, Hip-Hop, estoy entre esos estilos, Skrillex, tu sabes-Agacho la cabeza

-¡Ah! Drop Dubstep-Pero antes de que Hipo respondiera ante tan sorpresiva afirmación, Astrid continuo-¿Escuchas eso?-La rubia se sorprendió por muchos motivos

-Oye, yo respeto tus…

-No hablo de eso-Aclaro frunciendo la cara, y prosiguió-Es que, eres tan, no sé, correcto, como decirte… ¿Perfecto?

-¿Perfecto?-Esbozo una sonrisa demasiado picara, a lo que Astrid junto las cejas-Vamos, no todos somos lo que aparentamos, a mí me gusta dibujar, andar en skate, escuchar Dubstep. Claro, leo y todo lo demás, pero no me gusta andar... Así-Se señaló a sí mismo, su corbata, su chaleco, sin darse cuenta de que estaba quebrantando su propia ley sagrada

-Claro, a mi también me molesta como estas, me siento incomoda-Se estremeció-¿Por qué no te lo quitas?

-Yo, bueno, es que…-Ya era muy tarde para mantenerse como caballero

-Vamos, ¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas del otro día? Somos amigos, a mí no me importa cómo te vistas

Hipo asintió y se retiró de la mesa a su cuarto. Duro unos minutos y volvió tan solo con la camisa verde con dos o tres botones al aire. Se sentía libre, aunque Astrid no lo veía muy así, ella esperaba algo que demostrara un poco más su odio a las masas, pero así era ella, seguramente a él le gustaban las camisas

-Vaya, se siente fresco-Alzo las mangas hasta el codo-Perfecto

-Sí, perfecto…-Rodó los ojos-Oye, si te gustaba tanto el dibujo… ¿Por qué elegiste estudiar matemáticas?

Levanto la vista de su comida

-¿Por qué elegiste ser profesora en vez de ir de gira por todo el país con una banda?

-Las cosas no se dan tan así-Otra vez frunció el ceño, porque era un sueño que siempre tuvo

El asintió escéptico, y ella se relajó, volviendo a la pizza que le quedaba, un pedazo tan solo, ya no tenía mucha hambre

Mientras, el castaño debatía en si decirlo o no decirlo, pero no le salían las palabras. Además, era algo muy delicado, al menos para él y su reputación, se jugaba todo en lo que creía y lo que representaba. Termino suspirando profundamente. Se lo tendría que decir tarde o temprano

* * *

><p><strong>Hey... Se dieron cuenta de que es algo cotidiano que yo les deje con intriga? Si, definitivamente soy sádica acostumbrada XD (No peligrosa, no, o si, bueno, digamos que ya es rutinario y prácticamente sale solo XD)<strong>

** Abrazo Virtual!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Hey Hey! Como están? Espero que super bien :D De primero, quiero agradecer los Fav, Follows (16! Supere mi récord de Fav y Follows en vigencia de Fic :3 Siempre interpreto eso como que debo estar haciendo algo bien :D Se los quiere, gente :3 Tanta buena onda... Que les digo, se re-contra merecen un gran Abrazo Virtual!) y los Revs, son geniales, sus comentarios hicieron estallar mi medidor de Revs Cool, son muy divertidos, buena onda, y eso se aprecia, en serio, nunca duden en que leo cada uno de los comentarios ;)**

** Segundo... El Hiccstrid ''Definido'' se viene resistiendo XD ¿Sera así en este capitulo? Mmm... Tendrán que leerlo para saber ;D Como sea, seguimos con esta pareja que estoy segura que no solo yo pienso que es asombrosa :D Y como ya les dije, no soy muy buena para lo romántico, así que... You Know :P Igualmente espero les guste :3**

**-¿Quien la dejo pasar? ¡Les descontare esto de su paga!**

**-Por favor, Ark, perdóname... Es que ¡Demonios! ¿Quien se resiste a un río de chocolate?**

**-Es que no se, Vivitoon... ¬¬ **

**-Vamos, me quedo y no molesto, toco la batería gratis, pero por favor (Carita de perro empapado)**

**-Ya tengo baterista, y en cuanto a lo de tu dinero, no lo quiero, gracias, mientras tenga instrumentos, un departamento y una computadora para seguir con el fic estoy bien. Estas perdonada, y puedes irte si quieres**

**-¿No me puedo quedar contigo?**

**-Esta bien ¬¬ Tengo una habitación para huéspedes derecho en el pasillo y...**

**-Hey Ark... ¿Que haces? Te estuve buscando por todas par... Oh, ¡Hola...! Eh, tu, quien seas**

**-Es Vivitoon, y se quedara con nosotros un tiempo**

**-¿Eres HIPO, HIPO HADDOCK? Espera... ¿Solo por un tiempo?**

**-No me presiones ¬¬ **

**-Oye, Ark, Ya estamos tarde para presentar el Cap**

**-¿Te separaras de Astrid?**

**-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡No puedo ser tu novio, me quedaba con esa condición!**

**-Demonios ¬¬ Bien, ve y presenta el Cap mientras yo ubico a Vivitoon en un cuarto, ademas parece que dentro de un mes volverán todos, ya sabes, Kaira, Chimuelo, y quien sabe quien mas :S**

**-Ok**

**(Redoblante claros y prolijos, con un toque rockero como Dios manda, y...) Cap 16!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16:<p>

-Hey, eh… Astrid-La joven clavo sus ojos azules en los de él, haciendo que el joven tragara saliva-Yo… Lo lamento

-Vamos, esta increíble, espesaré a comprar comida en ese lugar, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-No, no hablaba de eso… Yo hablaba de… Lo de la otra noche-Volvió a agachar la mirada

-¿La… Otra noche?-Sabia a lo que se refería, pero quería asegurarse, quería creer que no era así

-No sé si recuerdas lo que paso ese viernes por la noche, técnicamente la madrugada del sábado, cuando tú y yo…

-¿Nos besamos?-Acoto nerviosa-Me dijiste que no te acordabas

-Tú también me lo dijiste

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes, porque no me dijiste nada?-Sus nervios ascendían

-¿Por qué TU no me dijiste nada?

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?-Insistió

-Desde el sábado

-¿Quieres decir que no me dijiste nada desde el sábado? ¡Quedamos en que nos lo diríamos!

-¡Quedamos en que olvidaríamos lo que paso!-Desafió Haddock

-¡Si, ya lo sé, pero…! Pero…-Suspiro-Los dos lo sabíamos, los dos no dijimos nada, los dos…

-Pensamos igual-Completo el castaño, mirándola arrepentido

-Supongo-Se encogió de hombros-Que más da, no importa

-¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

-Oye, pusiste Nirvana y compraste una pizza, ¿Tu qué crees?-Aclaro sonriendo

El imito su gesto

-Oye, si ya terminaste de comer… Podríamos ir a la sala, digo, está más cómodo

-Claro, porque no, allá están mis revistas-Se levantó y ayudo a juntar

Luego fueron los dos, y de un momento a otro Astrid se exalto

-¡Hey, no me contaste que te paso con la vieja del bastón!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Dijiste que me lo contarías mientras comíamos pizza

-No entiendo…-En realidad no se acordaba de lo que le había dicho

-No me digas que te olvidaste-Miro hacia un costado tratando de esquivarla-Me dijiste que los viejos utilizan los bastones para matar gente o algo-Eso era lo que ella había entendido

-¡Ah! Lo del otro día

-¡Bien! ¡Denle un premio!-Ya no estaba muy contenta de haberlo visitado, su aburrimiento se encontraba en ascenso

-Vamos, estoy pensando en muchas cosas…-Cuando Hofferson trato de preguntar, Haddock prosiguió-Es que pasó algo muy loco hace unos meses. Estaba yendo a comprar trampas para osos cuando…

-¿Trampas para osos?

-Es una larga historia…

-Tengo tiempo-''Mas del que querría tener''

-Y yo una historia de abuelos que contar-Respiro, la miro decidido rogando que no interrumpiera, y siguió-Cuando, al salir, una de esas señoras canosas y arrugadas me vio, grito insultos hacia mí y levanto su bastón. Fue raro, porque creo que venía rehoyándose en el, y bueno, cuando lo levanto como que se paraba muy bien… Es una de las razones por las que te cuento esto. En fin, yo creo que la salude porque pensé que me saludaba con el palo de porquería, y luego me pego, y me pego, y me pego, y me insulto, y me pego-Revolvió un poco sus mechones castaños, esperando algún comentario

-Así que… ¿Eso fue todo?

-Sí, varias veces me paso lo mismo, y la verdad es que no estoy seguro de porqué. Además, tampoco sé cómo saben hacer, ya sabes… Lo del dedo medio

Astrid largo una carcajada, y lo miro dudando

-¿Estás hablando en serio, te hizo fuck you?

-Sí, y me insulto y me golpeo-Repitió sonrojado

-¿Te paso varias veces?-No entendía la razón de todo eso, pero le daba gracia imaginárselo en el piso con una abuela de unos noventa años golpeándolo con un bastón

-Y con diferentes abuelos

-¡Demonios! Es raro, digo, yo la atropelle y le quebré la columna, pero tú no hiciste nada, ¿No?

-Bueno… ¿Es ilegal comprar una trampa para osos?

-No, claro que no, te puedo dar una lista completa de objetos extraños que son ilegales, pero ese no entra

-¿Y cuáles entran?

Astrid sonrió pícaramente, sabía que el muchacho solo quería saber que clases de cosas podría haber comprado ella, pero no se lo podía decir, algunas eran demasiado comprometedoras, y no deseaba más problemas que anotar en su registro personal. En algún momento se lo explicaría todo, pero a su tiempo

-Vamos…-Sonrió-Sigue contando lo de la abuelita, ¿Te fracturo algo?

-La nariz-Se encogió de hombros

-¿Y te sangro mucho?-Su tono no era justamente el de preocupación

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Es que quiero crearme una película en mi cabeza, ya sabes… Como para acordarme y reírme cuando estoy aburrida-Relajó aún más todo su cuerpo en el sillón, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su revista-Hablando de eso, tiene que haber alguna forma de ver televisión. Por favor, Hipo

La rubia se acercó a él y comenzó a practicar batería con su cráneo, luego con su hombro, y pronto las palmas se convirtieron en puños que le lastimaban el brazo al adolorido joven, quien simplemente tuvo que ceder ante la violencia

-¡Esta bien, está bien!-Salió del sofá-Veré que puedo hacer, quizás alargar el enchufe y conectarlo a la cocina, no se…

-¡Genial! Pero rápido que se supone que el especial de Jackass empieza dentro de unos minutos-Sus ojos recayeron nuevamente en el reportaje de Hetfield, como si se tratase de su casa

Hipo arrastro sus pies, pero a pesar de las pocas ganas que tenia de buscar el Led TV, lo hizo con mucha agilidad. Sin embargo, solo pensaba en ella, en su forma de reír, de actuar, esa característica suya de que no le importara lo que pensaban los demás. El realmente quería llegar a algo más, pero desde lo del beso esa noche, simplemente se resignó al destino, a pesar de que significaba un gran paso. Estaba muy contento de tenerla como amiga, porque simplemente era especial, era única, y eso era lo que le importaba

El castaño tenía la característica de ser muy fuerte, una cosa que casi nadie conocía de él, ya que las camisas o remeras que solía utilizar en público no demarcaban sus músculos, los cuales no se presentaban muy imponentes, pero destacaban el trabajo duro que realizo con Bocón por varios años. Además de eso, un Pantalla Plana no era muy pesado, así que la facilidad para transportarlo se presentaba relajante, motivadora. Pronto conecto todo y apareció frente a Astrid con dos latas de Coca-Cola, un detalle para hacerla sentir un poco menos aburrida

-Mi Lady, invita la casa-Sonrió pasándole una, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta ella agarro con frenesí pero a la vez indiferencia las dos latas

-¡Genial! Soy adicta a estas cosas-Abrió los objetos con tal naturalidad que ninguna pisca del líquido se desperdició en el suelo

El muchacho solo evito lo sucedido, y fue a buscar algo para él. No era fanático de Coca-Cola, prefería un poco de café helado, aun siendo días de frio

La invitada no dudo en tomar el control de las manos del castaño justo cuando pasaba frente a ella sin ningún malestar ético, y prendió tecleando de forma sobrenatural el número de Mtv. Como era de esperarse, aparecieron los hombres mencionados por ella deslizándose en el pasto con cubos de hielo bajo sus pies

-Vaya, que… Original-Trato de entender el profesor

-Esto es lo que necesita Berk, más personas como ellos, sin preocupaciones, con mucho tiempo libre, y que ganen dinero con alguna tontería que les guste hacer-Dio un sorbo a su lata

-Quizás es lo que tú quieres hacer

Esa acotación la tomó por sorpresa. Dejo la lata a mitad de camino de vuelta al piso, y lo miro a los ojos, seria, abandonando su indiferencia. Bajo la vista por unos segundos y volvió a la televisión

-La sociedad no entiende otras formas de vida respetables que no sean, no sé, abogacía

-No está acostumbrada, Astrid, nadie lo está, y por no estarlo no lo quieren entender y se resignan a juzgar sin saber. Siempre pasa con todo el mundo-Dejo de mirarla y volvió a Jackass

-¿Y tú como entiendes todo eso? Eres el profesor de Matemática, de Física, y que se yo que más. Eres ese estereotipo de perfección que gente como yo odia-''O debería odiar''

-Sabes… En realidad, y aunque ya lo sabes y entiendo que esto es un descaro por tu ira contenida-Hipo a veces se las daba de psicólogo, ejercitaba mucho la intuición y el análisis, pero esta vez lo decía con un poco de enfado-Nunca quise ser profesor, sé que tú tampoco. Lo único que nos diferencia es que tu si pudiste sentir la libertad de no hacer nada más que disfrutar-Él aún se acordaba de las cosas que a veces le comentaba Astrid-Yo no, pero eso no quiere decir que por mi lado no entienda lo que pasa. Dime, ¿Qué diría la gente si nos vieran mirando… Jackass, comiendo pizza con las manos, andando en skate, pintando graffitis en nuestros cuartos? ¿Nunca te lo imaginaste?

-Sí, si me lo imagine, pero tampoco me importo si no tenía que ver con mantener mi empleo-Bebio un poco más de Coca-Cola

-A mí tampoco me importa, pero hay a gente que sí. Tu padre, por ejemplo, mi padre que en paz descanse, por ejemplo, la gente que anda por la calle, por ejemplo. Todos quieren encajar, ser normales y diferentes a su manera, lo que pasa con nosotros es que no queremos hacerlo, no queremos encajar, no queremos ser diferentes para decir que somos diferentes, queremos realmente ser diferentes, queremos dejar una marca para que no nos olviden, y eso muchas veces no es aceptado por los demás, no es ''Normal'', no es lo de ''Moda''

Astrid lo miro impresionada. Ella no estaba segura de si quería dejar una huella, no le importaba mucho esos asuntos, pero al parecer a Hipo sí. Jamás desde que lo conoció le había escuchado tan profundo, filosóficamente hablando, ni siquiera en la institución. Era tan motivador, tan serio, tan especial. Nunca entablo una conversación con alguien que parecía realmente entenderla, queriendo ayudar a su alma aturdida por todo lo que pasaba

Bajo el volumen del televisor, lo miro a los ojos, y de un segundo a otro lo abrazo con muchísima fuerza, sintiendo como ese pelo enmarañado y totalmente imposible de controlar le rozaba el cuello. Se hundió en su espalda, sintiendo como de a poco Haddock aumentaba sus pulsaciones

-Gracias por entenderme-Susurro la rubia, y se apartó de él, mirándolo por unos segundos a los ojos

-D-De nada, gracias a ti, también me escuchaste cuando lo necesite-Sonrió de esa forma típica que poseía, dejando ver la separación mínima entre sus dientes visibles

Quedaron unos minutos en silencio, viéndose y riendo, hasta que la rubia asintió y le paso el control

-Tómalo, es tu pantalla, tu casa, tus canales, tus gustos, solo no pongas nada estúpido

-Por favor-Trato de volver en sí sin dejar de mirar esos orbes azules que lo desorientaban-Eres la invitada, solo tómalo y…

-Vamos-Rechazo con la palma, empujándolo hacia el pecho del muchacho-Confió en tu buena onda

Un buen tiempo miraron la pantalla, comentaron y rieron sobre los programas a los cuales cambiaba el castaño. De a ratos se pasaba por los dibujos y no despegaban la vista de la animación, mientras que en otro ratos cambiaban al canal de noticias, le bajaban el volumen, y bromeaban tratando de hacerse los periodistas, sin poder para de reír por cada ocurrencia que salía de sus mentes, así también como en algún que otro momento hacia caso omiso a lo que pasaba por el Led TV y hablaban entre ellos de libros, como había descubierto Haddock que era un gusto escondido en Astrid, así también como que le gustaban las historias de terror de Edgar Allan Poe, mientras que ella disfrutaba de escucharlo hablar sobre Nirvana y Slash, que al parecer eran sus mayores gustos en el rock, mientras que a veces citaba de una forma precavida a Eminem o a Macklemore, a lo que ella simplemente escuchaba, a pesar de que no le gustase. Cada vez parecían entenderse más, pero dentro suyo seguían peleando con lo que sentían, aunque la guerra se estaba terminando, y poco a poco se aclararía, o quizás más rápidamente de lo que ellos pensaban. Como toda lucha, tienen un punto de inicio, y un inevitable punto final


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Hey Hey! Como andan en sus vidas? Espero que bien ;) Primero que nada, algo que no pasara nunca de moda, quiero agradecer todos los Fav, Follow (17! Son lo mejor :'D) y los Rev, que son muy graciosos, con mucha buena onda, Que siempre están al tanto y... Que les digo, que haya tenido tan buena aceptación (Digamos, rompí mi record en Revs, Follows y Favs, algo les gusto del fic, y eso no saben como me alegra :'D) era algo que yo no esperaba, mas con esa personalidad tan diferente de Astrid, tan despreocupada, desinteresada, tan Black Jack XD Desde el principio pienso eso y aun no puedo creer que les haya gustado, que les digo hicieron de este proyecto algo muy genial, me hicieron una metalera feliz de convertir a todos los personajes que creo en metaleros (En este caso rockeros) :') XD**

** Segundo... Mas Hiccstrid ;) La relación, como ya conocerán por todo lo que trate de aportar en la historia, es difícil de ser llevada adelante por personas un poco... Complementarias (Para no decir algo diferentes XD) Así que estoy tratando de redactar con paciencia y lo mas realista posible las situaciones que pasan Hipo y Astrid estando juntos, como amigos, o como algo mas ;) Creo que ellos se merecen ese tiempo, no justamente son uña y carne, aunque quizás en este capitulo... Tendrán que leer para saber ;)**

**-¡Señorita Arksodia!**

**-No tienes que gritar, Fred, estoy aquí-Le dije al guardia**

**-Es que... ¿Como vino tan... Como sea ¬¬ Llego una chica de Las Vegas, junto a una lagartija mutante... Porque no puede ser una dragón, no existen ¬¬**

**-Cállate Fred, hablas demasiado, no te pago para que opines, solo dime que quieren**

**-Eh... Queremos pedirte perdón, Ark**

**-Si, Kaira, claro, te recibiré con los brazos abiertos ¬¬**

**-¡Pero te trajimos regalos, por favor!**

**-Chimuelo... Tengo principios, y no necesito na... da...**

** Ante mi se alza una colección de guitarras Gibson, Fender y Jackson, de variedades como SG, Les Paul y Stratocaster**

**-No puede ser verdad *o* ¿Esa esta firmada p-p-p-ppor H-Hendrix? *o***

**-Fue difícil conseguirla, Chimuelo tuvo que ser un verdadero dragon ademas de dar dinero por ella 3:]**

**-Bueno, pues... Siendo así... ¡Demonios, es difícil perdonarlos a ustedes dos! Me metieron en muchos problemas... Pero esta bien, las guitarras pagan lo que gastaron en Hawai, así que pueden quedarse si quieren. Uno de los muchachos de seguridad los guiara a sus habitaciones**

** Entramos al apartamento, ellos se van para un lado y yo para el otro**

**-¡Hipo! ¡Te necesito para los redoblantes!**

**-¡Demonios! ¿Esa es Kaira, a la que abandone en tu antigua casa?**

**-Solo toca los redoblantes, te lo explicare después, sino terminare con una multitud de antorchas detrás mio ¬¬**

**(Redoblantes un poco temblorosos, pero perfectos porque son echos por Hipo, y...) Cap 17!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 17:<p>

Pasaron las horas, y pronto Astrid comenzó a plantearse de que había sido suficiente por una noche, necesitaba descansar de todo lo que venía pasando, sea bueno o malo, y a pesar de que quisiera que esa visita durara para siempre, debía terminar en algún momento. Igualmente sabía que volvería a verlo mañana, debía ir a su casa para seguir con el dibujo en la pared

-Así que por eso te gustan tanto los Dragones-Entendió la rubia

-Sí, son criaturas realmente espectaculares, invencibles, valientes, intrépidas, inteligentes…

-¿Asesinas?

-No todos…-Se rasco la barbilla-Estoy seguro de que no todos, mitología o no, es como todo, hay bien y mal, brujas buenas y brujas malas, grifos buenos y grifos malos, ya sabes, trato de no juzgarlos tan así

-Son un poco como las personas-Dijo mientras iba guardando sus revistas

-Sí, supongo, con la única diferencia de que no son reales-Sus ojos verdes empezaron a analizar lo que la visitante hacia

-Bueno… Creo que ya es un poco tarde, son las… ¿Dos de la madrugada?-Ni ella se lo creía

-¡Wow! Ni siquiera parecía-Comento riendo el castaño

-¡Lo sé! Lo sé, yo nunca…-Miro directamente al rostro del muchacho, sin saber que decir

Los dos quedaron mudos por unos segundos. En su vida Hofferson disfruto tanto de una visita, a pesar de que al principio no fuera así, ni siquiera Brutilda era tan interesante como para hablar sin aburrirte en algún momento

Trato de volver en sí y se colgó la mochila al hombro, buscando su abrigo

-Esta por allá-Señalo el dueño de casa, detectando lo que quería

-Gracias-Dijo aun algo atónita y prácticamente corrió hacia el

-Te acompaño hasta el patio

-Como quieras

Los dos salieron juntos, uno al lado del otro, mientras Astrid veía como Hipo temblaba por el frío. Aún tenía su camisa verde remangada, pero apenas sintió la brisa no dudo en desdoblarla

La profesora saco las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta, para antes de entrar darse la vuelta y mirar por última vez en la noche al muchacho

-Oye… Gracias por invitarme, tienes… Muy buenos canales de TV

-De nada, fue un placer que hayas venido-Asintió el castaño con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mirando apaciblemente a la joven

-Si, como sea… Hasta mañana-Dijo antes de entrar

-Hasta mañana-Susurro ya viéndola poner la llave

El Porsche ronco, y ronco, y ronco, pero nada paso. Otra vez, y otra, algunos insultos, nuevamente probar, y probar, no estaba funcionando. Bajo enojada y roja de furia, a pesar del frío que envolvía en azul escarcha su rostro. Sin previo aviso, y ante la mirada asustada del aun presente Haddock, pateo con fuerza varias veces el neumatico delantero y el capo, por lo cual solo termino abriéndolo, enchufo y desenchufo algunas cosas, volvió a cerrarlo, entro, trato de arrancar, y volvió a roncar despidiendo humo del escape, para simplemente desistir con ruidos extraños en el automóvil

Apoyo la frente en el volante, sin percatarse de que Hipo se acercaba a su ventanilla. Golpeo un par de veces el vidrio, generando una mirada putrefacta por parte de la joven, quien vio como hacia señas para que bajase la ventanilla

-Que quieres-No sonó como pregunta, ni con la voz de una buena samaritana

-Quizás pueda ayudar-Ofreció el joven

-Pues bueno, no sé cómo…

-Iré al capo y te haré señas cuando tengas que probar el motor ¿Si?

-Como quieras-Desvió la vista al frente y espero a que él se posicionara en su lugar

Abrió la tapa y reviso con la vista muchas cosas. Comenzó a palpar y luego a rebuscar por el fondo. Termino sacando varios objetos, re-ubicándolos o simplemente tirándolos, para luego hacerle señas a Astrid de que probara si funcionaba

El Vintage ronco una vez más, y al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó una explosión que termino por apagarlo, quién sabe si para siempre. La rubia bajo del vehículo y miro al muchacho, sin saber muy bien que paso

-Vino de por aquí-El hombre metió el brazo en lo profundo de las instalaciones del coche

-Yo creo que ya expiro-Suspiro la joven

Haddock termino retirando una ''Placa Madre'' de entre todos los cables, y los dos quedaron aturdidos

-¿Qué eso no es de…

-Computadoras? Si, si lo es-Afirmo el castaño

Se miraron el uno al otro, e Hipo termino tirándola a un basurero de su patio junto a otras cosas que retiro, carecientes de sentido. Por último, se encontraron mirando el auto, un tanto frustrados

-Lamento no haberte podido ayudar

-Yo ni siquiera sé cómo funcionaba esta porquería con una cosa como esa-Expresó Astrid

-¿Quién es tu mecánico?

-El hermano de Bru suele repararme cuando…-Frunció el ceño-La próxima se lo llevare a alguien certificado

-Pues… Yo puedo repararlo, si quieres. Las piezas pueden correr por mi cuenta-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro, genial, lo único es que no sé cómo volveré ahora

-Puedes hacerlo caminando-En realidad era extraño que a la rubia no se le haya ocurrido

-¡Pero es que…! ¡AGH!-Se sentó sobre el pasto de límite con la calle-Queda muy lejos y es mucho trabajo y… Agh-No dudo en acostarse sobre él, resignada

-Vamos, puedo acompañarte, llevo mi skate y después vuelvo con ella. Solo son unos kilómetros

Astrid lo miro, como se encontraba aun parado, con sus orbes bosque fijos en ella, y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a pararse

-¿Qué dices?

La rubia bufo por lo bajo y termino aceptando la mano de su amigo

-Está bien, pero si me canso tendrás que cargarme

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo a un bebe?!-Profirió el joven

-Como a un bebe-Sonrió maliciosa la visitante

-¡Es que…-Astrid amenazo con volver a acostarse en el patio-¡Esta bien! Está bien, te cargare como a un bebe si te cansas

Hofferson asintió, llaveó su auto y espero a que el muchacho volviera de la casa con su campera de cuero y su skate

Pronto emprendieron viaje por el centro de Berk, que a pesar de las altas horas de la noche aun poseía una considerable cantidad de transito

Las luces abatían la tranquilidad, y las ruedas sobre el pavimento daban a entender que no estaban justamente en contacto con la naturaleza. Todo esto y más generaba en la profesora esas ganas ambiciosas de volver a sentir la brisa fresca en su casa de vacaciones, aquella a la que iba con sus padres en invierno y practicaba sky, aquella desde la cual admiraba el bosque a tan solo metros de la construcción de troncos, imponente y predominante en el paisaje.

Bufo, llamando la atención del muchacho

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada… Nada-Miro al suelo, entrechoco sus propios dientes nerviosa, y levanto la vista-Es solo que… Que todo esto me enferma

-¿Hablas en serio? Digo, no pareces de esas chicas que…

-¡Es que no, no es solo el vivir en la ciudad, no hay ningún problemas con eso! Ninguno… O casi ninguno-Hundió mas sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera-Es… Son… Tantas cosas, y… Y ni siquiera Brutilda sabe lo que te estoy diciendo. Tu sabes, ni siquiera ella conoce esta parte de mí, no sé si entiendes

-Créeme, hago el esfuerzo-Rio viéndola hablar, pero la rubia en realidad no estaba bromeando, ni tomándolo a la ligera. Poso sus ojos en dirección a los de él, y frunció el ceño

-¡Es todo, Hipo, es la #$#& vida de adulto! ¡La cosa más repugnante que conocí es trabajar, vivir en un departamento cayendo a pedazos, soportar a una ''cariñosa'' recepcionista todos los benditos días, y lidiar conti…-Se detuvo ante sus propias palabras, y ladeo la cabeza-Con todo lo que siento! A veces-''Siempre''-como que siento que estoy… Estoy muriendo por dentro

Agacho la cabeza y pateo una piedra. El castaño no sabía cómo ayudarla, no se esperaba tales palabras de Hofferson, porque ''Es Hofferson'', desde que la conoció no supuso que sería tan profunda como en esa noche. Se rasco la nuca, y no tuvo más que respirar hondo y seguir caminando junto a ella, esperar que se recupere o una oportunidad que lo ayudara a encontrar las palabras. Era tan difícil lidiar con ella, y tan difícil no temblar con el frío de la madrugada

Pasaron unos segundos, y Astrid volvió a levantar la vista, pensativa, pero por sobre todo con un aire sorpresivo

-¡Hey, Hipo! Creo que ya sé porque los abuelitos te pegan

-¿Ah sí?-Pregunto divertido

-Creo que acabo…-Miro hacia atrás, buscando en el suelo, pero ya lo había perdido de vista-No, habrá volado. Era un folleto, no sé si en algún momento viste, hay un programa que pasan a horas de la madrugada, es un tarado que vende cosas por televisión, y bueno… Los viejos suelen comprar esas cosas, porque bueno… Ya sabes… ¿Quién va a comprar pegamento para dientes?

-Bueno, en realidad, mucha gente seguramente…

-Cállate, Hipo-Desde ese momento el joven simplemente dejo que termine de hablar, un tanto perturbado-A lo que iba, ese hombre es muy parecido a ti, hasta en el cabello. Hay algunos rasgos que no son tanto, per me entiendes, es como tu gemelo a la vista de los viejos

-¿Pero porque me odian? Bueno, porque lo odian al hombre ese

-Porque el pegamento no pega ni siquiera papel, los dientes son de plástico, el diente que es de oro solo es pintado con acuarela-Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos-La papaya de pescado es quien sabe Dios qué animal destripado, que te digo…

Haddock comenzó a reír, seguido por ella. Ahora todo era tan claro, tanto por qué pasaba como lo que tendría que hacer para detener toda esa agresión a su persona, quizás peinarse diferente, pero no sería mucho problema. Sin embargo, entre medio de esos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que comenzó a temblar inconscientemente, su cuerpo no pudo luchar más contra la sensación térmica

-Oye… ¿Tienes frío?-Quiso largarse una carcajada, pero se la contuvo

-No, claro que no-Sus dientes crujían al hablar

-¡Aww! ¡Si, tienes frío!

Astrid no podía evitar sentirse enternecida. Su cara estaba azulada, los brazos le vibraban y las manos estaban aferradas al interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón

De un momento a otro la rubia se sacó el abrigo y lo reposo sobre los hombros del castaño, provocando en este una mirada entre aterrada y curiosa

-¿Qué haces?-No pudo evitar preguntar

-Es… Es como en esas películas, ya sabes, solo que al revés-Sonrió sin un solo escalofrío, le gustaba sentir la briza en sus delgados brazos

-¿Pero no tienes frío?-Se sacó la prenda que ella le había prestado y la cargo en su mano

-Ni un poco-Amplio más la mueca de su rostro, cerrando los ojos imponentemente al clima

-Y… ¿Miras esas películas?

-¿Qué?-Tardo un rato en procesar, y cuando entendió a que se refería enrojeció sus mejillas inevitablemente. Si existía algo que la avergonzaba era que otras personas supieran más allá de su gusto por Mtv y programas de Rock-No, claro que no…

-¿Y entonces como sabias…

-A una amiga le gustan esas cosas-Desvió la vista hacia la derecha, mirando el suelo

-Claro-Rodó los ojos y siguieron caminando

Al cabo de unos metros estuvieron frente al edificio en donde de forma sorpresiva Astrid detuvo por el pecho a Hipo y lo coloco contra la pared, mientras espiaba dentro de la recepción

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto el joven, quien fue liberado del agarre por la chica a su izquierda

-Es que Heather los sábados tiene turno nocturno

-¿Turno nocturno?

-Que inteligente-Lo miro de frente, en forma escéptica

-¡Vaya, pero si habló la voz de la sabiduría!

-No te metas en terreno peligroso cuando estoy tan cerca-Coloco su dedo en el mentón del muchacho y su nariz toco la de el en forma feroz tan solo unos segundos

-¡Esta bien! Está bien, pero… ¿Por qué me retuviste así?

-Es que…-Agacho la mirada, y la levanto nuevamente, fregándose el brazo-Le dije que tenía una cita contigo y que nos besaríamos, y todo eso. Pero solo lo hice para hacerla rabiar, nada más-Aclaro rápidamente

-¿Y entonces…?

-Y entonces quería seguir con ese juego

Hipo sonrió de forma malvada. La venganza, según Astrid, es dulce hasta para un diabético, pero si había alguien que a pesar de sus ideologías quería disfrutar de hacer sufrir a Heather era Hipo. Esa chica le debía muchas cosas, en definitiva, mucho dinero lucrado de forma ilegal

-Que tienes en mente

* * *

><p><strong>Se siente la maldad en el ambiente ;) Intriga, lo se, es costumbre ¬¬ ¿Que piensan que le harán a nuestra querida Heather? ¿Pasara algo mas entre Hipo y Astrid? Que les digo, hasta el prox. Cap 3:)<strong>

** Abrazo Virtual!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Hey Hey! ¿Me extrañaron? Claro que no XD Ya se que están esperando el Hiccstrid anti Heather ;D Primero que nada, gracias por los Favs, Follows y Revs... Demonios que si dejaron Revs! No puedo creer que les haya gustado tanto el capitulo, esto para mi es como tan... Mágico :') Gracias por la buena onda, en serio :D Espero les guste este capitulo también :3**

** Segundo... Jajaja... Ja... Estoy haciendo tiempo para dejarlos con la intriga XD Ok, si, soy sádica, y creo que por primera vez estoy viendo, ademas de las antorchas que siempre están, otras que son de la gente buena onda que quiere ver que pasa con Heather XD Tengan piedad de mi alma sádica XD**

**-¡Eh! ¿Que diablos fue eso?**

**-No lo se, Ark o.0 Creo que eran Vivitoon, una mancha negra y... Kaira**

**-¿Así que te pidió que salieran? Espera... ¿Esa chica acaba de saltar por la ventan...? ¿Le dio un beso al guardia? ¡¿Que demonios esta pasando?!**

**-Eso ganas por dejarle a todo el mundo que se quede a vivir en tu departamento**

**-Cállate, Hipo ¬¬ O juro que llamare a Astrid y le diré lo de tu cita con Kaira**

**-¡No, por favor! ¡Ya tuve suficiente con tus golpes de guitarra! :d Aun tengo una cuerda atorada entre los dientes :P**

**-Muy bien, si no quieres terminar con un redoblante como cabeza, sera mejor que vayas y toques la batería ¬¬**

**(Redoblantes geniales como Hipo, y...) Cap 18!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 18:<p>

Estaba contenta con tener Wifi, pero nada más. Si tuviera que elegir algún lugar para trabajar, ese edificio cayendo a pedazos seria su última opción. Sin embargo, para ella ya no se abrían las puertas, los antecedentes policiales pesaban en sus hombros de forma repugnante, y el dinero que había ganando salió volando como las palomas del parque. Tan solo pensar en ello, en lo adinerada que en algún momento fue, le bajaba la autoestima hasta el suelo, pero también le traía recuerdos de Hipo

Se reía cada vez que las imágenes de un enclenque con cabello alborotado se pasaban por su mente. Era muy fácil mentirle, muy fácil controlarlo, no tiene pecado concebido, o no lo tenía. Heather se las arregló para convertirlo en lo que es, un ser que no recordaba el hecho de encerrarse con sus computadoras, sus experimentos, peinarse de costado y con prolijidad, tomar medicamentos sin soltar su inhalador para Asma. El alcohol y sus influencias fueron suficientes para descarrilarlo por un tiempo, y para subestimarlo. Que mal hizo la morocha al hacerlo

Al pensar en su ex-novio inevitablemente se le venía a la cabeza la ''Tediosa'' Hofferson. Desde el día que llego al edificio no le cayó para nada bien, tan desinteresada, distraída, odiosa. Era la imagen de lo que cualquier chica respetable, a la vista de la morocha, no quería ser, y no le creía una palabra de lo que dijo sobre Haddock, sabía que haría lo que fuera por destrozarle la vida, al igual que ella misma. Eran enemigas, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que se hace, pero siempre hay una que es mejor. Heather nunca dudo en que es superior a la rubia

Tecleo algunas cosas, y en la pantalla se revelaron millones de fotos de famosos actores. Leyó los títulos y siguió analizando las fotos de DiCaprio, Smith, Jennifer Lopez, entre otros familiarizados mayormente por la alfombra roja

-Rayos, me llego a poner un vestido como ese y quedo una salchicha… ¿Cómo una persona puede ser la combinación perfecta de anorexia y gordura?-Desenvolvió otro caramelo y se lo metió a la boca-Algún día me casare con él, sin importar que tenga que meter una bomba nuclear en la casa de alguna de sus noviecitas-Comento mirando otra foto de un famoso elegante, y siguió bajando la pagina

De pronto escucho ruido inusual, o más bien de esos que solían producirle dolor de cabeza. Esa voz la había oído antes, quizás demasiado para su gusto, quizás de otra forma, y quizás era de una persona a la que odiaba

Oportunidad en el aire, oportunidad para su mente diabólica, aburrida y despiadada

-Así que volvió la rubia huec…

-¡Pero claro que no, bebe! Tú eres el más lindo

-Pero pastelito, tú lo eres mas

''Demonios''

Si tenía que describir una situación que le daba nauseas, provocaba rabietas, generaba tics que nunca había experimentado y hacían que su cuerpo entero luchara para no tomar un cuchillo y cortarse las venas, era esa

Haddock y Hofferson entraron abrazados, rozando sus narices y sin parar de mirarse como verdaderos estúpidos por todo lo que comprendía el pasillo, eso sin contar las risitas picaras, los roces románticos y muchas otras características más

-¡Demonios! ¿Cómo hice en esta vida para tener a un novio tan perfecto como tú?-Astrid jugaba con la nariz del castaño, mientras este solo la miraba perdidamente

-Por favor, amor…-La ataco por el cuello, y terminaron chocando con el mueble de la recepción

La morocha retrocedió, a pesar de las ganas que invadían su cuerpo de golpearlos y golpearlos una y otra y otra y otra vez. Casi tumbaron la pantalla de la PC, que fue lo único que se salvó de no caer, con eso incluyendo a la mismísima Heather, quien no pudo soportar su peso al volverse y termino sentada en el piso

Los ''enamorados'' no prestaron atención a lo sucedido, o al menos aparentaron eso, reteniendo más de una carcajada. La recepcionista estaba por explotar de furia, odio y desprecio. Su mirada solo caía en Astrid, los ojos verdes parecían querer perforarle el cráneo de un lado al otro

Mientras, la pareja siguió con lo suyo

-¡No, ya basta!-Suplico entre risas la muchacha, quien sentía como el muchacho fingía besarla en el cuello, aunque sin tocarlo. Sin embargo, lo que le daba risa eran los mechones que le rozaban la piel-¡Por favor, Hipo!

El rostro del profesor de retiro, y la miro pensativo, aun acorralándola con los brazos contra la mesa, tratando de no desviar la vista hacia la morocha, aunque algunas veces la inclinaba hacia la computadora

-Vamos, creo que fue demasiado por hoy…-''¿Cómo puedo decir eso? Nunca es demasiado tratándose de Heather''

-Como digas-Fingió decepción el muchacho

-Aw, caramelito, eres demasiado sexy e inteligente como para que yo te vea así

-¿Qué?-Susurro divertido el joven

-Sh, sigue el juego-Dijo de la misma forma la rubia

Mientras, la recepcionista estaba tratando de pararse a cómo podía, agarrándose por la silla caída y soplando su flequillo que se recostaba sobre su ojo derecho. Era tedioso tener que soportar a esos dos con sus cuchicheos en pleno despacho, más tratándose de su ex-novio y su, por el momento, peor enemiga

De a poco los dos fueron acercándose, entre risas y susurro, además de alguna que otra tontería rondando en apodos, al ascensor, es más, posándose casi en la mismísima puerta abierta

-Pero postrecito de chocolate, ¿Realmente tienes que irte ahora, no me puedes acompañar al ascensor?-Le acaricio el cuello, rozando los pelos marrones

-Lo siento, granizado de mantequilla de maní, volveré mañana…-Pero cuando estaba por seguir con otra cosa, Astrid lo jalo de la camisa y le planto un beso exageradamente apasionado, que definitivamente el castaño no se esperaba

Esto, por supuesto, no pasó inadvertido ante la mirada rabiosa y envidiosa de Heather, quien no pudo más que mirarlos deseándoles que se atasque el aparato y mueran de hambre, entre muchas otras cosas demasiado macabras para ser nombradas, sin dejar de observar como Hofferson arrastraba al profesor junto a ella dentro de la maquina

Sin embargo, dentro del mismo la situación era totalmente diferente. La rubia se aparto casi automáticamente de él, y no se aguantaba la risa, mientras el joven se apoyaba contra la pared, tan satisfecho con lo que paso como ella, buscando en su celular las filmaciones, tratando de tomar como parte de la broma ese beso tan sorpresivo que lo dejo atontado

-Ya, hackeé el sistema-Dijo entre risas, a lo que pocos segundos después solo se distinguían dos rostros casi pegados a la pantalla del artefacto tecnológico y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

Esa diversión aumento al ver el video de las cámaras de seguridad. Astrid no pudo contenerse y golpeo varias veces la pared del elevador. Era demasiado cómico como para no hacerlo

-¿Postrecito de chocolate? ¿En serio?-Pregunto riendo, aun viendo en enfoque la cara de la morocha

-Vamos, Hipo, granizado de mantequilla de maní no está mejor-Lo codeo entre carcajadas

-¡Demonios! Que cursi fue todo eso

-¡Lo sé! Y lo mejor es que Heather se creyó nuestra apestosa actuación

-Y casi muere de un infarto. Que te digo, Astrid, tu idea fue genial-La miro por unos segundos y volvió a su celular

-¡Vamos, Hipo! Sin ti no podríamos verlo en video, ya sabes, con el zoom al 100% en la cara de chicle de Heather-Reía casi a cada dos palabras, hasta que pudo calmarse y dejar que sus tripas se acomoden-Por cierto… ¿Cómo es que entraste a las cámaras de seguridad?

-La primera vez que vine analice todo, suelo hacer eso siempre que voy a un lugar nuevo…

-¡Ah, entiendo! Eres así como un Nerd ''No Nerd''

-Exacto, o más o menos-Gesticulo con las manos al decirlo-Como sea, vi que las cámaras, por increíble que sea, tienen conexión al Modem Wifi del edificio, de esa forma es más practico controlarlas para una persona que conoce el sistema, ya que solo necesita conexión a Internet y…

-Al punto, Haddock-Definitivamente el gesto de reposarse contra la pared del ascensor era algo que indicaba su aburrimiento

-¡Bien! Bien, pues yo sé todo eso, mire la contraseña cuanto te retuve contra el escritorio, cuando repoye la mano sobre la mesa, o más bien el teclado…

-Astuto-Sonrió la rubia

-Gracias-Formulo una reverencia-Así es fácil, y rápido. Con un buen celular que bien podría ser una mini computadora-Agito el artefacto mencionado-Todo es posible

Siguieron hablando un poco más del tema, pero al ir subiendo los pisos comenzaron a cambiar de conversación y llegaron a ramificar lo que habían empezado a tal punto de que eso fuera irreconocible

Cuando se abrieron las compuertas la conversación seguía en curso, por lo cual actuaron prácticamente por inercia

-Así que nunca tuviste una sola mascota…-Dijo el castaño mientras caminaba junto a Astrid por el pasillo

-No, bueno, técnicamente si, cuando era chica, pero después me dedique a estudiar y es mucho trabajo, tienes que cuidarlos, alimentarlos, cuidarlos, bañarlos, cuidarlos, acariciarlos ¿Ya dije cuidarlos?

-Como tres veces-Rió el muchacho

-Bien, entonces me entendiste

Estuvieron tan solo unos segundos en silencio, y Haddock salto de vuelta con tema de conversación

-Y tampoco tienes novio como hace cinco años

-Seis-Corrigió, sin parar de caminar

-¿Por?

-Las mismas razones, que otras sino, hay que cuidarlos, visitarlos, darles de comer, que se yo, ¿Mensajearlos? Eso de preguntarles como están todo el tiempo, demonios, cansa-Parecía que al decirlo se debilitaba

-Yo no pido mucho, y no necesitarías mensajearme

Llegaron hasta la puerta, y la rubia aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba ello, sino hasta meter la llave en el picaporte

Paro en seco, y desvió la vista hacia él. Los ojos verdes parecían brillar sobre las ojeras oscuras como la noche. Las mejillas se le inflaron en sonrisa, una calmada y despreocupada sonrisa, como por lo general no le sucedía

-Yo… Hipo, fue una noche estupenda, pero…-Dejo allí lo que decía, para entrar en el departamento con la cabeza gacha. Claro, si no fuera porque una mano la detuvo

-Oye… -Astrid se dio media vuelta para clavarle la mirada azul fría y reacia-No tenemos muchas cosas en común, pero quiero intentarlo

Sabía que con Astrid sería difícil, que tendría que abandonar lo que sentía, que podría salir con una chica que se maquillara, se vistiera todos los días de gala y lo tratara como a un rey, pero él no quería la perfección, porque no existe, porque tarde o temprano se caen las máscaras y a la hora de la verdad terminas odiando lo que hiciste, a quien elegiste. Por ello amaba a Astrid, porque amaba sus imperfecciones, amaba su desinterés por todo, amaba como lo complementaba, y como lo ayudaba a sentirse bien. La amaba, sin mascara, sin mentiras, sin perfección

Y allí estaban otra vez, las mariposas que se fumaron kilos de droga, alborotadas como nunca, y lo peor de todo, bien conscientes de su objetivo. Parecían querer empujarla hacia el castaño, pero todo su cuerpo se lo impedía, ella les impedía, no debía hacerlo, no podía hacerlo, pero quería hacerlo, por lo que a cada minuto que pasaba se volvía más loca. Realmente estaba muriendo por dentro

Sin embargo, una sola acción no le dejo pensar más. Ya no iban a detener lo inevitable, sea como fuese, de algún modo se iba a definir, para bien o para mal, pero Haddock era el consciente de ello, y no dudo en tomar la iniciativa

La jalo con fuerza desde la cintura, y cuando menos se lo esperaba le planto un beso suave y delicado, como muy pocas veces experimento la rubia. Se dejó llevar, dejo que las ''Mariposas'' se esfumaran dentro suyo, que volaran libres, que las dejaran libres. Lo profundizaron un poco más, y más, con algunas risas entre medio. La joven enredo sus manos en el cuello del muchacho, y comenzó a hundir los dedos entre los mechones castaños. Este no hacía más que retenerla con una extraña combinación de fuerza y suavidad, a veces arrastrando sus manos por la espalda de la rubia, y disfrutando tanto del momento como ella. Lo que pasara después podría recaer en sus hombros, pero ya no le importaba si aceptaba o no, estaba tranquilo, satisfecho de dar a conocer su verdadero valor, su verdadero ''Yo''

Despegaron los labios lentamente, y dejaron tan solo cinco centímetros entre ellos, aun abrazados, sin saber cómo continuar. Fue divertido y sorprendente, pero no significaba que el después también fuera así

Se miraron a los ojos, y sus sonrisas desaparecieron. Aquello no fue una broma para Heather, ni tampoco algo inconsciente como lo que paso aquel vienes por la noche. Por raro que fuera, esta vez los dos iban en serio, casi imposible de creer en Astrid, a quien todo ''Le Pasaba por al lado''

No pudieron evitar sonrojarse al ver que estuvieron tanto tiempo abrazados, mirándose, y se separaron rápidamente, clavando su vista en el suelo apenados, aunque Hipo aun esperaba algo, una respuesta, un ''Si'', porque eso significo un sí, tuvo que significarlo, no eran juegos, si eran ''Amigos con derechos'' como para las bromas sádicas de la recepción, podían dar un paso más. Lo que lo quito de su insistente mente fue la cara blanca, pálida como la nieve de la joven Hofferson

-¿Estas bien?-Volvió a acercarse a ella, preocupado

-Es que… Se supone que… Yo n-no d-d-d-d-eb-b-b-o-o-o se-e-er…-Tartamudeaba de forma espantosa, como nunca antes en su vida lo hizo, y era extraño, ya que su voz sonaba igual de despreocupada que siempre

-Tranquila

Apenas lo dijo, la muchacha tomo la manga de su chaqueta y comenzó a jalarla sin sentido alguno, o quizás si

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡Dame tu MALDITA CAMPERA!-Gritaba como loca

Sin darse cuenta, el castaño empezó a girar sobre si y el abrigo fue saliendo de su cuerpo. Pronto Astrid lo tuvo entre sus manos, y de forma escalofriante corrió hacia la pared, repoyo el objeto en la misma y hundiendo la cabeza. Un grito sordo por el recubrimiento de su rostro asusto al profesor, quien trataba de protegerse desde lejos con las manos, sin saber muy bien que iba a pasar. Segundos después la mirada indiferente volvió a la cara de la rubia, mientras portaba entre sus dos manos a la altura del pecho la chaqueta

-Acabo de explotar-Afirmo, para luego limpiarse la poca saliva que se escurrió cerca de su boca y tenderle el objeto

-Gracias… Pero…

-Yo también quiero intentarlo

El grito era la forma física que tomaron todos sus miedos, sus angustias, sus caras falsas para con Hipo. El grito fue la personificación de sus mariposas, que partieron vuelo, seguramente felices de haber salido del putrefacto y devastado estomago de la joven, y fuera cierto eso o no, ella estaba más que contenta por dentro, porque saco esos restos de estereotipo y máscaras que portaba siempre con ella. Si no era el ¿Quién otro? No perdía nada con intentar

Haddock sonrió, viendo como sin decir nada más Astrid se alejó en dirección a su puerta, dejándolo parado en mitad de pasillo, con una mueca boba en su rostro, atontada y feliz. Sin embargo, al menos quería despedirse

-Hey, Astrid…-La rubia detuvo el paso antes de entrar y torció un poco la cabeza-Mañana vendré a seguir pintando

Hofferson no pudo evitar exteriorizar su alegría, y se volteó a verlo allí, parado, mirándola como un tonto, con las manos en los bolsillos para que no se notaran sus nervios

-Nos vemos mañana

* * *

><p><strong>Ahi lo tienen, fanáticos Hiccstrid :D Bien, se definió, ya esta XD Ahora... Como seguirá? Ni se lo imaginan XD <strong>

** Bien... Fue algo difícil de escribir... ¿Por? Sus pocos gustos en común :P Sin embargo, algo me dice que quedo muy parecido a la relación Seddie (Sam y Freddie, de ICarly) Siempre le vi algo en común con Hiccstrid :3 Como sea, espero les haya gustado :D**

** Abrazo Virtual!**


End file.
